The Heart Of The Nile
by TravelGnome1
Summary: Sesshomaru is now Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. He is in search of a great treasure rumored to be lost along the Mediterranean Sea coastline. Little does he know this treasure will bring not only great responsibility and a strength within himself he was not prepared for but also a love so fierce he'll do anything to keep it alive. Warning: MA lemons, dkmagic and adult cont.
1. Intro

**Title:** The Heart of the Nile

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and all credit for the anime should be directed to the Inuyasha corp.

 **Rate:** M – Mature language, violence, and adult content in various chapters.

 **While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Egyptian Music mix_." This is not my channel or my song but I love the mix and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **The Heart of the Nile:** Intro

In the land of sand and sun where the sun god Ra keeps his ever-watchful eye is an empire almost as old as the land itself. The Nile River brings life to the land as the heat of the desert takes it away. The pharaohs have ruled it since the beginning of time; kings brought to earth believed to be descendants of the gods themselves. They are man... yet not. They are beautiful in appearance but are demons in punishment, strength and attitude.

The year is 1450 B.C. and the reign of power is now under the leadership of Pharaoh Sesshothumote. Before he became pharaoh he served under his father as head of the guard. He led almost every military campaign creating the largest Egyptian empire known to date. He was so successful in his military tactics and battle skills that he earned the nickname Sesshomaru, "killing perfection." He was ruthless, swift and deadly on the battlefield and planned on ruling the same way. Some say he was so lethal and quick that his movements mimicked the winds whipping through the reeds along the Nile. You didn't know you were dead until you showed up in the underworld at the god Anubis's doorstep. There your heart would already be on the scale awaiting judgment.

His ultimate goal is to surpass not only his father's power but all pharaohs before him; by any means necessary. Serving along side him, as his head of the guard was his younger half-brother, Inuhotep. He is nicknamed Inuyasha, "half demon dog" for the crown he wears upon his brow. For he is the second son of the great Pharaoh Inutashoutumos, "conqueror of the dogs." On this crown are the dog-ear symbols of the god Anubis, dog king of the underworld and passer of judgment in the afterlife. The land along the Mediterranean Sea was currently in the process of changing from spring to summer. Crops along the Nile's countryside as well as the livestock were flourishing. No word of war was heard and all seemed to be at peace. Everything and everyone was prosperous under the new reign of Pharaoh Sesshothumote.

During Pharoah Inutashoutumos's reign however, rumors of a great and powerful treasure was told to be lost somewhere along the Mediterranean's coastline. It was believed to once belong to a great ruler from a far away land. He and his ship loaded with unfathomable amounts of treasure were lost at sea during a terrible storm. This treasure is rumored to be the key to all power and can give the possessor a wish so strong that it can change the course of the universe itself. Unfortunately Inutashoutumos was unable to find this treasure before he died. It is now Sesshomaru's plan to find it and use its power to build his new empire. It is here where our story begins. Where fate is challenged, love conquers time and light overcomes darkness.

[End of Intro]

 **Authors Notes:** Pronunciations

Sesshothumote - _Ses sho thuh mo teh_

Sesshomaru - _Ses sho mah rue_

Inutashoutumos - _Enu ta sho tuh moss_

Inuhotep - _Enu ho teh puh_

Inuyasha - _Enu yah shuh_


	2. Returning Home

**The Heart of the Nile:** Returning Home

Inuyasha awoke to the soft strokes of his canopy bed's curtains gently blowing in the breeze. He had to squint his eyes from the bright light as the early rays of the sun kissed his face. Located in the captain's quarters of the wooden ship, he could hear the gentle cries of gulls calling out his window and the rhythmic rush of the waves beating against the hull. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep he sat up on his bed. As he did he groaned from exhaustion and popped his back with a twist. He was ready to be off this ship. Having been sailing for almost three years now in search of a great treasure he was tired and stir crazy. Knowing birds meant land he pushed himself out of bed to take a look outside. As he looked out his window he saw the approaching coastline of the Nile River and the soft tannish hue of the Egyptian landscape in the distance.

"Finally, almost home." Inuyasha said to himself as he began to get dressed.

Being the prince of Egypt he needed to look acceptable when they docked at port. It wouldn't look good if he showed up looking like a wayward vagabond. His brother pharaoh was sure to be waiting for them and he was too damn tired to listen to petty grumbling. Sighing in defeat, he pulled on his white loincloth made of fine Egyptian cotton. Its length stopped just above his knees and was tied off around his waist with a golden sash. The sash had ties that laid down the front helping to complete the look. After washing his face in a water basin he reapplied his * _kohl_ paint around his eyes. He extended the wings at the outer corners making his golden eyes pop against his lightly tanned skin.

Once he was satisfied with the look he quickly shaved off any unwanted scruff on his face with his knife. He then picked up his necklace that was laden with green, blue, and yellow stones and clasped it around his neck. As he walked out the door he slipped on his woven sandals, put on his golden * _khat_ crown decorated with ivory dog-ears and hoisted his father's sword around his waist. Once he stood on the main deck of the ship he walked over to the railing of the boat. Here he could get a better look at the approaching landscape and make out the royal city in the distance. Hearing footsteps approaching him from behind, he looked over his shoulder. To his amusement it was the commanding officer of the Royal Navy named Musa.

"Prince Inuhotep!" Musa greeted as he continued to approach him. "Good morning Sir. We should be docking within the hour." Musa said as he placed his right hand over his heart in greeting.

"About damn time Musa! We've been on this trip for three fuckin years. I'm ready to be home and be done with this whole thing! I am not getting on a boat for a very long time if I have any say about it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes Sir." Musa chuckled knowingly. "After these three years of friendship it would be nice to have you come visit the men and I every bloom moon. It would be fun to have a few drinks over a game of * _senet_."

"Yeah... that would be nice. I promise I'll come and visit yah after I get everything settled with my brother." Inuyasha smirked as he leaned on the railing of the boat with his arms crossed in a relaxed pose. When he saw the city up ahead of them however he frown and said, "Who knows how long he'll work me once I show him the map. I sure hope this treasure is worth all the trouble we've gone through."

"Very true." Musa replied remorsefully. "I best get the ship prepared to land. It was a pleasure sailing with you Sir."

After bowing to him in respect he walked towards the stern of the ship to give orders to the shipmates. Inuyasha seeing his men preparing to land looked back at the coastline of the Nile. He couldn't help the flutter in his heart as the familiar markings began to make themselves visible. He could slightly make out the city walls and the grand statues of the gods at the main gate. It was as if they were welcoming them home. Just past the walls were the tops of the royal palace and the houses of his people. Seeing everything come into focus formed a warm twinkle to flicker in his eyes and a soft curl to twitch at the corners of his lips. They had made it. Not wanting to delay their departure when they docked he walked back to his quarters to finish packing.

After closing the door behind him he pushed his cot away from the wall and knelt down on the floorboards. Popping out a loose plank he reached down into the open space and pulled out a long wooden box. Taking the lid off he reached inside and carefully unrolled the map he'd found after 3 long years of searching. They had crisscrossed the Mediterranean Sea, met frustrating dead ends, went through endless deserts, abandoned caves, sunken ships, two pirate raids and a hoard of theives to get to this point. Reflecting over it now was crazy. They'd gone through all of that suffering and danger to obtain a map that supposedly contained the last location of the hidden treasure. Were it his choice he would have stopped searching for it long ago. His old man waisted close to twenty years trying to get where he was today. All that time and money he'd spend and never got to see the results.

It was only due to his research and investment however that he'd gone on his three year trip. He hoped having obtained the map he could finally bring his old man peace on the other side. Hearing the cheering growing louder from his window he knew they were approaching to the port. After carefully putting the map back into the box he grabbed his bag with his remaining personal items and returned to the main deck. As he walked to the railing he saw a massive crowd waiting to welcome them home. It made his heart swell with pride to see his people greeting them with such honor. Looking over the crowd he was awed at the beautiful splendor. There were people of every walks of life in attendance to greet them. He could see that some were even dancing, singing, clapping their hands and playing instruments. A few even had ribbons, banners and flags waving in the air. It was a welcoming sight after being away for so long.

Seeing a tall platform towards the back of the crowd he squinted his eyes to try and get a better look. When the sun's rays were blocked by his palm he noticed it was occupied with various groups of people. Towards the back of the podium on an additional raised platform was his brother. Being king and pharaoh of the land he was dressed to the nines with gold and white fabrics and covered in expensive stone jewelry. Atop his head was his * _nemes_ crown and in his hands were his *crook and *flail. To his right were 3 temple priests and to his left were 5 council elders. On the lower platform were 6 dancing concubines and a band of drums, strings and lutes to keep the party going. Everything about their display told everyone of their power and wealth. As glorious as the sight was, none stood out more to him than the woman waiting for him at the base of the podium.

"Kikyo..." he whispered into the wind.

Even from this distance he could tell that she was the most radiant being his eyes had ever beheld. Just looking upon her elegance stole his breath away and made him smile a goofy grin. As his men began docking their boat he watched her knee length raven hair fluttered gently in the breeze behind her. It looked as soft as he remembered and the golden headband she was wearing made it shimmer in the sun. He thought its decorative blue wings cresting just above her ears complimented her slim features perfectly. Feeling the heat of the day warming his own shoulders he inwardly approved of her wearing the thin white cotton dress with cream chiffon over top. It would easily keep her cool and allow the breeze the breath over her heated skin.

When she waved at him he noticed matching golden snake bracelets around her upper arms and golden sandals on her shuffling feet. The movement made her sparkle with the warmth of the late morning sun. Everything about her was magical and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When he saw her bright teary eyed smile he knew she felt the same as he. At last... he was home. Once the plank was dropped he ran off the boat and into her awaiting arms. As the crowd watched their prince passionately kiss his beloved wife they once again erupted into a thunderous cheer. Their excitement only fueled on the young lovers into an even tighter embrace.

"Oh Inuyasha, I've missed you so much!" Kikyo sobbed as he continued to shower her face with kisses.

"I'm sorry it took so long to return to you, my love. We ran into some complications that delayed our return. There was not a day that went by I did not think of you." Inuyasha whispered lovingly as he gingerly wiped away her tears.

As he once again took hold of her lips with his own he poured all of his heart and passion into it. He'd missed her so much and he wanted her to know that what he'd said was true. Knowing his brother was waiting for him to greet him he forced himself away from her delicate lips. Not ready to let her go he interwove his fingers with her's and approached his brother and king.

"At last you return little brother, was the journey well worth it?" Pharaoh Sesshothumote asked while relaxing in his platform chair. He smirked when Inuyasha bowed with his hand over his heart. He knew how much his half-brother hated formalities especially after being free of them for so long.

"My Lord Pharaoh and honorable older brother, your men sailed long and hard. We encountered many hardships along the way but your men prevailed in their task." Inuyasha grumbled while rising back up to look into Sesshomaru's. Seeing the amusement reflecting on his brother's face he rolled his eyes before handing him the wooden box.

After raising a silver eyebrow at his brother's attitude he accepted the box and said, "Interesting. Come, we have much to discuss. We will meet in the papyrus wing. Tonight we will have a great feast in honor of your success and safe return." After followed his brother down the platform they climbed aboard his golden chariot. As they made their way to the palace their people continued to cheer and wave their warm welcome.

[End of Chapter 1]

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Kohl** paint (Arabic:كُحْل kuḥl) is the traditional eye paint used in ancient Egypt. Its made by grinding stibnite, similar to charcoal and used to line the eye much like modern day eyeliner. They kohl paints were usually on both upper and lower lids with decorative lines extending from the outer corners. Kohl paint is still used today in Indian cosmetics and it is not uncommon form mothers to apply the makeup t their infants' eyes soon after birth.

 **Khat** is a cloth headdress worn by nobility in ancient Egypt. It was made from plain cloth like a kerchief and did not have any pleats or stripes like the pharaoh's _nemes_ crown. The khat hung open to allow air flow and was often pinned to the crown of the head with a decorative golden band or headband.

 **Nemes** is the pharaoh's crown. It is made from a pleated cloth and pinned on the head with a cobra band. The cloths came in a verity of colors but most often were blue and gold stripes or solid blue, black and red cloth.

 **Senet** (or senat) - is an ancient Egyptian board game. It's offten nicknamed _the box of the dead_ or the _game of passing_. Its made out of very thin wood, roughly 10 to 12 inches long by 3 to 4 inches wide. The wooden plants are shaped into a rectangular box with a storage drawer in its center to hold the playing pieces. On the surface of the box is a playing board with a grid of 30 boxes total, arranged by rows of 10. The game is meant to be played between 1-2 players (similar to chess). Each player as five matching pawns making there a total of 10 playing pieces all together. The original rules and guidelines have been lost over time but from small scripts and texts found in tombs and hieroglyphs the basic concept remains. Similar to chest the game was a battle of strategy, position and luck. Senet board boxes are highly decorative with often symbols of the afterlife. With the goal of the players to send the players to the afterlife it is easy to see why the game earned its name.

 **Crook** and **Flail** \- was a miniature shepherds staff and whip. It staff symbolized to the Egyptian people that he was the shepherd (protector) and Egypt was his flock. The flail was a reminder that he would correct them and move them in the direction he washed them to go.

*All of these products are still available on the market today. I highly recommend checking them out so you can experience a piece of Egyptian history for yourself.

 **Pronunciations:** **Kikyo** \- _Key K-yoh,_ **Musa** \- _Moo suh_


	3. New Discoveries

**The Heart of the Nile:** New Discoveries

As they approached the palace Inuyasha looked towards the east. Here he could see the grand stonewalls and pillars of the temple of * _Ra_. It was painted from floor to ceiling with hieroglyphics. The pictures depicted the history of his people and were elaborately decorated with nature scenes and various miracles from the gods. The bold colors of red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and black stood out against the cold white stone. The contrasts in shading and colors brought the images to life. Behind the temple was the expansion of the Nile River and the open horizon. Every morning, noon, and evening the temple worshipers would gather to watch the sun god Ra move in the sky.

With his appearance he'd bless the new day with his light and at night give them the chance to rest in peace under the moon. It was in this very temple 5 years ago that Inuyasha met his beloved bride. He remembered the day they first met as if it were yesterday. It had been an ordinary sunny day when he'd walking into the temple to worship. He remembered seeing the silhouette of a beautiful women picking lotus flowers out of the river along the back of the temple. She'd moved with such grace that he remembered thinking to himself that she had to be Ra in human form. The sun at that time had been setting making her vision aflame with red, gold, and vibrant pinks. The fiery glow made her dark shoulder length haircut as it gently blew in the wind reflect the most stunning shades of blues

When she turned around to look at him his heart had literally stopped beating in his chest for a second and the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. _*Hathor_ had to of struck him over the head with a vase and he'd stood their like an idiot with his mouth hanging open in awe. Kikyo was the goddess of love personified and he'd been overwhelmed by her presence. Thankfully Kikyo took pity on him and broke the awkwardness by gracing him with an equally stunning smile. Only after speaking with her did he find out that she'd recently moved from a distant land to work as a priestess at the temple. After that day he'd spent all of his free time in the temple of Ra.

They became the closest of friends and after many moons of wooing and pursuing Kikyo he gained himself a loving wife. Before he left on his trip they'd made a habit of walking amongst the lotus flowers where they had first met. They even snuck into the temple once and made love under the heavens. It were those special moments with Kikyo that gave him the strength to finish his old man's work. Since Sesshomaru came into power 6 years ago, he'd become Sesshomaru's personal pack mule in finding the missing treasure. Sesshomaru used to do it for their old man but with him taking the thrown he no longer had the luxury of traveling across the land without the risk of assassination. With the new map in hand however, Inuyasha hoped these extended trips would come to an end so he could enjoy his life with Kikyo.

When they arrived at the palace gates Sesshomaru stopped their chariot so they could get off. Wanting to get their business over with they made their way to the papyrus wing. There they could discuss Inuyasha's trip in search of the treasure in peace. As they walked Sesshomaru orders for some servants to bring them lunch and for fan maidens to keep them cool while they spoke. When they walked into the wing the shaded pool in the center greeted them and summoned them to sit around its edges on the long floor pillows. After they were laying comfortable on the padded floor mats Sesshomaru opened the box and pulled out the map. As he spread it out on the floor he discovered a script in a foreign language on the back panel. There were also symbols that looked like water, mountains, birds, a gate, a compass and a circle. To add to the complicated design were red and black threads sewn sporadically all over the map.

"Do you know what these symbols and strings mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

After popping a grape into his mouth Inuyasha looked back at his brother and said, "Well of course I do! That's half the reason it took me so damn long to get back! I knew you would send me away if I didn't know!"

"You are correct. So how did you retrieve this map little brother?" Sesshomaru replied dryly before sipping his wine. As he looked over the rim of his cup with his amber eyes, the kohl paint framing their edges only intensified his hard stare. "Were father's notes of any use?"

"No! All the old man's notes did was take me in circles!" Inuyasha complained. "He had us going from Crete to Italy, to Spain, back to Crete, back to Spain, and then to Greece, followed by Israel just to end back up in Greece again! Mix that in with pirates, thieves, shipwrecks, cave explorations, crossing deserts, illnesses and storms... it was a nightmare! We almost died for a stupid treasure that we don't even know if it exists anymore. Knowing our luck someone's probably already got it and are keeping it a secret so it doesn't get taken! If it wasn't for us accidentally coming across a pirate town off of southern Greece we would have headed home moons ago." After taking a sip of wine Inuyasha continued.

"Won this map in a game of poker," he said with a smirk making Sesshomaru wrinkle an eyebrow. "The guy we won it from seemed pretty upset that we got it. We were told it let to the treasure but had no way to dispute it other than following it to its destination. I had Musa check it out anyway and he was able to uncover the path of the map. It conveniently lead us back here."

"Back here?" Sesshomaru questioned with a frown. "So what is next? Do you know where the map is leading and if it is tied to the treasure we seek? Who did you find to interpret this strange language and symbols?"

"Yes, yes, just chill out and let me finish would yah?! I'm getting to the good part! One of Musa's men recognized the symbols to be some type of ancient Greek. With no other leads at the time we traveled to the place he last remembered seeing similar markings. He took us along the coastline of Greece almost into the Aegean Sea. It was on the island of * _Kythera_ that we found a sea witch by the name of Kaede. She was able to interpret some of the map and found the key to leading us back here. But get this! She is a descendant of one of the lost seamen aboard the treasure ship!" Inuyasha yelled.

If Sesshomaru hadn't of had years of practice in the art of maintaining a straight face he would have choked on his wine. The only visible response from his state of shock was the slight widening of his eyes.

"Who's to say she didn't deceive you in hopes of finding it for herself?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"She most definitely didn't deceive us because she's nearly 60 summers old and is beginning to fade away." Inuyasha said sadly. "She said she wants to help us so she can finally visit her family's resting place. We found out during our stay at her village that no one else can read that script. It's even too ancient for most of them to read anymore. In other words she's our only hope. In exchange for helping she wants to be left with the ship to die with the remains of her kin. We've found her character to be very honorable and trustworthy. She's staying at the ports until you request to leave."

"Leave? You know this one cannot Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha quickly replied, "Ah, but you gotta! The treasure only answers to one master at a time. If you wish to rule over it you must go and claim it yourself. Otherwise it will not accept you as its master and we won't get the power."

"It only claims one master? You make it sound as if it were alive with thoughts and feelings. This one has never heard of a treasure with the ability to choose for itself," Sesshomaru scoffed in disbelief.

"Think about it Sesshomaru! It's a treasure that grants wishes. Who's to say such a powerful treasure couldn't be smart enough to choose its next master?" Inuyasha argued making Sesshomaru inwardly roll his eyes. "Kaede said the treasure has some kind of soul to where it reads the heart of whoever tries to find it. If the treasure doesn't like you it will remain hidden. Only if you are worthy in its eyes will it call you to find it. I guess there is some kind of riddle, spell or something that goes along with the treasure too. It imprints some kind of bond so only the master can rule its power. Kaede also said that this bond is why it was lost in the first place! The current master of the treasure wished to use its power against the greater good and ultimately the treasure turned against him. This is what caused his death. If we get ahold of it we'll have to be careful no one makes a bad wish. The more I learn about this thing the more I understand why our old man was so obsessed with it." Inuyasha finished by leaning back into the floor pillows. Seeing that his wife had fallen asleep he gingerly pulled her into his lap. Laying her head against his chest he lovingly ran his fingers through her raven hair.

"Agreed. So how did the witch know to come to Egypt?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Inuyasha extended his other hand that wasn't supporting Kikyo to take the map from Sesshomaru. As he folded the map into a star shape with eight points the random red thread woven throughout the paper created the image of a desert beetle. There was no denying that it was the Beetle of Ra by the Egyptian design. Around this beetle in a black circle was more foreign script. Sesshomaru guessed it was most likely the clue, spell or bond Inuyasha spoke about earlier. This new clue was what was needed to retrieve this treasure. Who knew where it would lead after that.

"The * _b_ _eetle of Ra_? Does that mean the next step is to visit the temple?" Sesshomaru asked in fascination.

"Yup. Only a matter of time before we finally finish this thing." Inuyasha said before yawning.

"Rest. You have much to regain before attending the temple tomorrow. Have Kaede summoned there before the sun rises. This one wishes to meet her and get this matter settled as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said as he got to his feet. As he walked out of the papyrus room the lounging couple snuggled closer together. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to fall asleep with Kikyo safely tucked against his chest.

(Later that night)

After the evening feast Sesshomaru walked towards the balcony at the back of his bedchambers. It overlooked the entire empire and could see the rising moon to the east as the sun set to the west. Currently the moon was high in the sky allowing him the chance to bathe in its rays. Being at the end of the day he pulled his long silver hair out of its braid. The long silver strands glistened in the moonlight giving him an ethereal glow. Being alone in the darkness and seclusion of his chambers was the one time of day he could relax. Here in solitude he could reflect over the future of his people and not worry about being bothered by nagging servants or pestering court officials. He loved his people and wanted the best for them but sometimes he wished the job wasn't so taxing.

His people knew him to be a strong and ruthless warrior that ruled honorably and justly. That meant of course that he'd had to work his butt off to achieve them. Only a few members of the palace knew of his softer side. He couldn't afford to appear weak to anyone else. Some of his favorite things to do were taking walks under the moon and reciting poems from the heart. He also enjoyed gardening and riding his horse along the river. Nonetheless he had to keep face with his people. He just hoped that gaining this hidden treasure would not only protect and provide for them but continue to give them hope and faith in him as their pharaoh. His family were believed to be descendants of the gods. He hoped he'd be able to prove them right.

[End of Chapter 2]

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ra** \- the god of the sun, creator of life, orders, kings and the sky. Egyptians believed man was formed from his tears and sweat which is why ancient Egyptians called themselves his _Cattle of Ra_ since the worked the land in the heat of the sun _._ In hieroglyphs he has the head of a falcon and a sun-disk resting inside of a golden cobra on the top of his head with the body of a man (shares similar characteristics the god _Horus)_. At one point in history these two deities were combined as _Ra-Horakht -_ meaning two horizons _._ Later in the New Kingdom era the god Amun joined Ra forming the name _Amun-Ra_. He is believed to be most powerful when the sun is at its highest point of the day (noon) and weakest at highest point of the night (midnight). In some texts he is described as an aging king with golden skin, silver bones and blue lapis lazuli stone.

 **Beetle of Ra** \- the god Ra is symbolized in many different ways (full-bodied ram, beetle, phoenix, heron, serpent, bull, cat, lion, man with the head of a beetle, ram or falcon). However the most common singular form is the desert beetle with a red sun-disk sitting between its front legs above its head. When Ra has the beetle head he is called _Ra-Khepri_. When depicted for the underworld he has the head of a ram.

 **Kythera/Kapsáli -** this island is just northwest of Crete along the coast of Greece. Its very residential and private creating a relaxed atmosphere with secluded beaches and beautiful ocean Mediterranean views. There a a few Minoan ruins along the island to visit and various historical towns along the coast to visit.


	4. Decoding the Map

**The Heart of the Nile** : Decoding the Map

Unable to sleep, Sesshomaru returned to his balcony and began to investigate the map more thoroughly. While inspecting it he noticed what appeared to be very faint blue stains on the front. Not remembering seeing them during the daytime he began folding and pulling the blue patches together. While doing this he noticed the blue spots created the image of a moon with a lotus flower in its center. It was there in the lotus flower he uncovered light pink lettering in the ancient language of Kythera.

Not wanting to unfold the map and lose the image he decided to keep the map as it was and go to the temple of Ra to wait for morning to come. As he was walking down the steps of the temple he looked up in time to see his younger half-brother Prince Inuhotep and Kaede the sea witch making their way inside. They had arrive just in time for the first rays of the sun to cast its light about the temple.

"Good morning my Lord Pharaoh Sesshothumote and older brother. I would like to introduce you to lady Kaede; sea witch of Kythera and our interpreter of the map." Inuyasha said while bowing with his hand over his heart.

"Hn. This one has heard much of your wisdom regarding the lost treasure, Keade of Kythera. This one is looking forward to seeing great results in this quest," Sesshomaru said as he eyed the old woman. It was obvious by her attire that she was no more than a common peasant. Her long grey gown was simple in design and was poorly tied with a red sash around her waist. Her skin was a warm tan that was speckled with sunspots. It told him that she worked outside and with her pepper grey hair tied low down her back she made a humble sight.

"In fact, while we still have moonlight left, this one would like to show you this before it disappears. These blue spots on the map did not appear in the sunlight. As you can see with it folded like so, a hidden moon with a lotus flower appears. In the center of the flower is a hidden message amongst the petals. Are you able to read what it says?" Sesshomaru questioned to lady Kaede as he pointed at the image.

"Do ye mind if thee holds the map up close? It seems thee's old age has caught up with thee." Kaede asked while bowing to Sesshomaru respectfully.

"Hn, take as much time as you need but do try to finish before the sun rises." He ordered as he handed her the map.

As Kaede held the parchment in the moonlight, pink letters decorating the pedals of the lotus flower were revealed.

It read:

 _By night one way, by day another, amongst the lunar flowers awake._

 _A heart of stone, changed by fate, only true loves kiss will it break._

 _A selfless wish, untainted power will release, only then will the test be beat._

 _Caution must be taken, or plagues and curses will awaken, sacrifices must then be made._

After reading the script aloud Kaede had an epiphany. "Thy know what this message means! These be the guidelines to the power of the treasure. Once it has been passed over to ye as the new master, these be the rules ye need to follow to use it. However, thy am unsure what all of it means. Once ye obtain this power thee is certain it will make more sense. Perhaps there be more instructions with the treasure?"

"Very well, let us unfold the map and return it to the beetle of Ra. There is an inscription around the beetle as well. Do you know what it says?" Sesshomaru asked Kaede. After unfolding the map and refolding it back into the eight-pointed star, a red beetle of Ra appeared with a black circle around it with the script saying,

It reads:

 _A god above, sees man bellow, east to west you will show._

 _A light against the shadows path, a central point you will cast._

 _Tides will change, storms may brew, but I always will be facing you._

 _Go north, let sails fly, it will be a dangerous ride,_

 _Only the master will hear my cry._

"On the way here we tried coming up with some answers to this riddle. Would ye mind giving us ye thoughts?" Kaede asked.

"By all means, do continue. This one is curious to know what you have uncovered," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well the first part is obviously the temple of Ra. I mean come on! The sun rises from the east and sets in the west. It is a temple dedicated to the sun god and the sun is above us! Along with the beetle of Ra on the map I'd say it is a safe bet we are in the right place." Inuyasha exclaimed while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Agreed. So what about the next part?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _A light against the shadows path, a central point will cast_.

"Thee thinks this be referring to the sunrays coming into the temple itself. Possibly landing on something either on the floors, walls or pillars with meaningful significance. Does the light coming into ye temple pinpoint at a particular spot?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes, above this one's chair on the podium. There is a sundial on the back wall that follows the path of the sun throughout the day and the moon at night." Sesshomaru stated. They all made their way over to the podium and noticed a sun and a crescent moon in the center of the dial embracing each other like lovers.

"A moon…" Kaede said just above a whisper. "Thee thinks this next part of the riddle be referring to the moon, not the sun. As ye can see in the dial one cannot be without the other. They together create balance and harmony."

"But what does the moon have to do with the treasure? This doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha barked. "I thought we came here to get clarification, not more riddles!"

"Patience little brother. Only one more line of the riddle remains after this one." Sesshomaru scolded. _"But what can it mean…_ " He thought to himself.

 _Tides will change, storms may brew, but I will always be facing you._

"Yes, this one agrees this is definitely referring to the moon. The moon pulls the tides making the waves and the waves make the winds." Sesshomaru finished.

"Aye, and the moon never turns itself away from the earth. It always be facing the same way. Only the casting of the sun causes the shadows upon the moon." Kaede said.

"So how do we tie the moon to the location?" Sesshomaru asked.

 _Go north and let sails fly, it will be a dangerous ride, only the master will hear my cry._

"Is there any particularly dangerous part to the Northern Mediterranean Sea that has caused a lot of shipwrecks? That's the only thing I can think of that might help solve that one." Inuyasha said.

"Ye might be on to something there Prince Inuhotep. There is a clutch of islands and sandbars off the coast of Greece called the Cyclades Islands. I'm not sure what island or where to go once there but thee thinks heading towards those Islands be our best bet we got at the moment. What do ye suggest Lord Pharaoh?" Kaede asked. Sesshomaru sat in his chair looking from the sundial to his half-brother and elderly woman.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, you will remain here in the palace while this one is gone. The last thing we want is for us both to die in an accident with neither of us having sons. Being that you are married should something happen to me it will be your duty to provide a male heir. This one will not be known as the last pharaoh of our line nor the reason our father's deplorable brother takes the thrown. By the will of the gods this trip will not last nearly as long as yours."

"Sounds good to me! I'll keep things going here as long as I don't have to step foot onto another damn boat! I ain't interested in the thrown though. The responsibility is yours so you best get your ass back here." Inuyasha teased.

"Hm." Sesshomaru smirked as they began to walk out of the temple. "You dislike boats little brother?"

"After three fuckin long years... hell yes!" Inuyasha said making Kaede chuckle. "While you're gone it will give me time to restore my energy and focus on my marriage with Kikyo. I'm assuming you plan on heading out tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will depart at dawn." Sesshomaru nodded. "Until then, escort lady Kaede to her quarters. Also, send her a servant to show her the splendors of our home. Who knows what our journey tomorrow will take us."

After Sesshomaru finished speaking prince Inuhotep and lady Kaede bowed to pharaoh as he crossed his arms in an x-shape over his chest and walked out of the temple. The following morning Lord Pharaoh Sesshothumote, lady Kaede and the royal navy set sail for the Cyclades Islands off the southeastern coast of Greece. As they traveled lord pharaoh and lady Kaede continued to try and decipher the mystery of the map. Only time however, would tell what would happen next as the true journey began.

[End of Chapter 3]


	5. The Great Storm

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End - Maelstrom Battle tracks (1/5) and (5/5)"_ on YouTube. _It is not required_. When you see this symbol, (***) start to play the music. This is not my channel nor do I have rights to the soundtrack/movie but I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading. Enjoy!

 **The Heart of the Nile:** The Great Storm

Its been five days since they set sail in the Mediterranean Sea. Any moment now they would begin to see the shapes of the Cyclades Islands off the southeastern boarder of Greece. It was within these islands where they believe the treasure was hidden. The sun was just beginning to set on the sea's horizon. The skies were becoming darker with clouds; no stars would be in the sky this night. The breeze was steadily growing stronger... a storm was on the wind.

The lord pharaoh, lady Kaede and the commanding officer Musa were currently sitting in the captain's quarters. They were going over the map again in hopes of uncovering the mystery before reaching the islands. On the map there were strange symbols that they had yet to understand. There were symbols that looked like water, mountains, birds, a gate, a compass and a circle. Lying the map flat between them they began to think once more.

The Riddle:

 _A god above sees man bellow, east to west you show._

 _A light against the shadows path, a central point you will cast._

 _Tides will change, storms may brew, but I always will be facing you._

 _Go North, let sails fly, it will be a dangerous ride,_

 _Only the master will hear my cry._

Sesshomaru looked back at the symbols. _"Water, mountains, birds, a gate, a compass and a circle… I wonder if these are the directions themselves... or what if they are land marks?… However, how would a bird and a circle be markers?"_ he thought to himself.

"Lady Kaede, my brother said you are from the island of Kythera. That is near here is it not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aye, it is. Just northwest of here. It be about two days sail on a good breeze. What be ye question my Lord? Have ye thought of something?" Kaede asked.

Pointing at the symbols on the map Sesshomaru replies, "I was just thinking what if these symbols were guide markers for the location. We are already in water so the next symbol would be mountains. With your knowledge of the area are there any islands you can think of that contains mountains or even better mountains with birds of significance?"

"Hmm… let thee think. Thy don't know of any mountains but if ye think about it, islands are submerged mountains! There be two islands with volcanoes. Maybe that is what ye symbols mean? They be the islands of Milos and Santorini." Kaede said.

"Sir, if we turn north east it should take us right in between those islands by midnight. We will need to be ready for rough waters though. The sandbars and tight channels cause dangerous undercurrents making sailing difficult. We will need to proceed from here on out with caution. The storm is almost upon us, Sir." Musa said.

"Hn, change course Musa and ready the men. We sail directly between those islands. Have the men reduce the sail, straighten the deck, 'batten down the hatches, secure the riggings and put out the fires in the galley." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Musa said as he bowed and left the captain's quarters.

Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and walked over to his window. He saw the sky was dark and heavy with storm in far off horizon. The air was damp and thick making it feel charged and heavy against the breeze. A flash of lightning struck the water and a distant roll of thunder sounded. This storm was going to be strong and deadly.

"It looks like the storm be here within the hour," Kaede said as she stood behind Pharaoh looking out the window.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed as he turned from the window and returned to his seat. Looking at the map on the table. He turned to Kaede and asks, "Once we come through these islands do you know what this bird symbol might be?"

"The only bird that comes to mind with any significance is a mythological monster. The Greeks talk about them in some of their stories. They call them the birds of paradise. They be demons that fly, bodies of birds with the torso of men. Thy remember when thee's parents used to tell thy sister and thee about them. They said they would come and get us in our sleep if we weren't good. Growing up in Kythera we have many stories of monsters and demons but thy never saw any in my youth," Kaede finished as she reclined in her chair across from Sesshomaru.

" _Demon birds with the torsos of men... ridiculous, demons and monsters don't exist."_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

(*** _Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End - Maelstrom Battle tracks (1/5) and (5/5)_ ***)

Thunder crashed outside as the men on deck began to shout orders over the storm. Heavy rain began to pour down upon the men making the deck of the galley ship slippery and difficult to see where they were going. The waves began to crash against the sides of the boat rocking it harshly back and forth.

"Stay in here where it is safe. This one is going to go and help his men" Sesshomaru commanded as he walked out into the storm. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to the steps leading to the quarterdeck. As he climbed the stairs he saw a massive wave tower over the ship. It slammed onto the deck causing Sesshomaru to fall down the steps. As the wave receded he pulled himself up while hearing the cries of his men around the deck trying to keep the ship afloat. Turning quickly he makes his way to Musa and sees him hard at work steering through the crashing waves with the long paddle rudder.

"My Lord we cannot see through the storm! The clouds have hidden the stars and the thick rain against the night has made the islands disappear!" Musa shouted over the raging storm.

" _Damn it…_ " Sesshomaru cursed in his head through clenched teeth. Another wave crashed over them almost pulling them overboard with it. The wind whipped the freezing rain against their faces making it feel like needles prickled against their skin.

"Hold true Musa! We did not come all this way to die. Stay the course, this one will look for a solution!" Sesshomaru commanded. His golden eyes were fierce and his face was set firmly. This was the "killing perfection" feared on the battlefield. His silver hair capped by his blue and gold * _nemes_ headdress whipped about in the wind behind him. A loud crash of thunder was sounded quickly followed by lightning that temporarily blinded them. It was in that flash of light Sesshomaru saw how close to danger they really were.

Grabbing hold of one of the deck mates he yelled, "Tell the men bellow deck to row hard to starboard until this one gives them new orders! We are about to hit the rocks!" he commanded.

The deck mate's eyes grew large as he shook his head yes in reply and quickly scrambled bellow deck to the rowing fleet. Without them the boat would struggle steering and gaining speed against the waves. The rain continued to poor down upon the deck. The men were hard at work securing the ropes and tying them down. The men bellow deck rowed with all their might against the resistance of the waters. Sesshomaru watched and waited with every passing moment as they continued to move closer and closer to the rocks.

Just as they were about to hit the men bellow deck successfully pulled the boat away from the rocks. Missing them by mere feet. Wave after wave beat down upon them trying to take them down into a watery grave. Sesshomaru reached up and wiped the rain from his eyes just in time to see lightning strike the main mast. It caused a loud explosion sound and sent some of the masts wood to splinter across the deck. From that explosion the red and yellow-stripped sail began to catch fire. The strouds attached to the mast also began to catch fire causing them to snap and fall onto the deck bellow.

"Quick! Put out the fires and secure the mast! If it falls we will surely parish" Musa shouted to his men. They began trying to climb the mast to put out the fires but the wind and the waves kept pulling them down. Just when they thought the mast was going to snap a massive wave crashed over the deck putting the fire out. It was fortunate for the boat but unfortunately the force of the wave had pulled two over board; never to be seen again. As the storm continued to rage on they realized they were now in-between the two islands.

Sesshomaru looked up into the sky and noticed the moon peeping through the clouds. Thinking back to the riddle and the symbols in what to do next he thought of the last two verses.

 _Tides will change, storms may brew, but I always will be facing you._

 _Go North, let sails fly, it will be a dangerous ride,_

 _but only the master will hear my cry._

Looking at the moon he remembers what Kaede said in the temple. The moon always takes the same path and never faces away. It was then he realized what he needed to do.

 _"The moon is my compass! Why didn't I think of this sooner!"_ he inwardly chastised himself. Quickly making his way back to Musa he gave him their new coordinates.

"Musa, look to the moon as your compass. Use it to head north in-between these two islands. That is your new course." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes Sir! I knew you would figure it out!" Musa shouted with a look of renewed hope and relief upon his face.

All of a sudden the ship began to lift up from the back. As the waters pulled the back of the boat forward against the rudder Musa and Sesshomaru looked behind them to see a massive wave at least ten times the size of the boat. It towered over them nearly three times the main mast's height.

"Oh shit…" Musa cursed.

"Quick release the sails! We must use the winds to lift us up and over top of the wave to ride it out!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Grabbing a stroud that was flying loose Sesshomaru swung down from the quarterdeck onto the main masts sail. He alongside with three other men quickly cut the ropes tying the sails closed. The battered sails whipped open catching the wind lifting them up and over the wave. The ship surfed the wave as if it were flying. Finally the wave broke bellow and with the sails now loose they were quickly moving through the stormy waters. The storm continued to pound into the boat. Waves crashed over the deck continually throwing the men about like rag dolls. Thunder and lightning were relentless in their wake. The darkness of the night showed no mercy or weakness in giving up anytime soon.

Just on the other side of the two islands the waters began to turn. It was hard to make out the water against the vast darkness of the night so they could not see the danger they were sailing into. The ship began to pull to the right against the waves. The sails rippled back and forth against the changing direction of the wind. The sounds of rushing water over a waterfall fill the air. The men hearing the sound and seeing the sails flutter in the opposite direction rushed over to the right side of the boat to see what was happening. It was then they realized they were being pulled into the beginning rings of death.

"Commander!" shouted one of the deck mates. "We are on the edge of a whirlpool!"

"We must ride the outer rings until we gain enough momentum to rip ourselves out! Men, I will need you to tell me how to go since I cannot see the waters and for someone to tell the men bellow deck what to do!" Musa shouted.

The men on deck who were watching the waters began to catch glimpses of the rings of the whirlpool as the moonlight peeked through the storm clouds. They continued to shout to Musa and the men bellow which way they needed to pull the boat in order to keep on the outer rim of the whirlpool. Once the boat seemed to be spinning fast enough and the sails were getting ready to catch the wind in the right direction, Musa changed the rudder in the opposite direction of the cycle making the boat shoot up into the air and out of the vortex. Throughout the night the storm continued to rage on. Now with the moon as their compass however, they were able to avoid the remaining sandbars and sea stacks.

As the morning sun began to rise in the distance the wind and the rain started to die out. The sun brought striking colors of red, yellow, orange, and gold that painted the sky. This bright contrast made the stormy waters and distant storm clouds rich in purples and blues. Five men had been lost in the storm. They were lucky. It saddened Sesshomaru though to see his men die, especially under his watch. As they continued to sail by midday they began to see the outlines of jagged rocks coming out of the water in the distance. What caught Sesshomaru's interest however, was not the rocks themselves but the sudden pull towards them he could not understand. Seeing Lady Kaede talking with Musa he made his way over to them.

"Musa, what is that up ahead?" Sesshomaru asked as he pointed towards the landmass.

"Nothing Sir, only random rocks. They are not even marked on any map to my knowledge. It's uninhabited. Why do you ask Sir?" Musa inquired.

"They are in the path of the treasure. I would like to check them out for possible leads. Keep the boat in route towards them," Sesshomaru commanded as he looked away from Musa to look upon the waters once more.

"Yes Sir," Musa said as he walked back to the rudder to direct the boat.

Sesshomaru walked over to the railing of the quarterdeck and eyed the rocks in the distance. They were dark silhouettes against the burning sun. They may have survived the storm, sandbars, jagged rocks and the maelstrom but the journey ahead still had much to offer. The closer they came to the rocks the stronger the pull became. Only time would tell what the rocks would bring to the lord pharaoh and his men.

[End of Chapter 4]

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Nemes -** a nemes is the royal head covering of the Pharaoh. It usually is a decorative striped cloth thats pleated on the sides and pinned with a cobra headband.


	6. The Calling

**The Heart of the Nile:** The Calling

The ship continued to make its way to the cluster of rocks sticking out of the water. As they grew closer they noticed the rocks not only were bigger than they thought but had strange cave like holes on their peaks. The rocks were dark like volcanic matter in color and had strange lines carved into them. Some rocks even looked to have what appeared to be animals or faces carved into them. It was hard to make out the other shapes due to the weathering on the stones. It was then Sesshomaru began to hear a woman whispering in a language he did not understand. He began looking around trying to find the source of the voice calling him. Musa noticed his strange behavior and approached him.

"My Lord, are you looking for something?" Musa asked.

"Did you not hear that?" Sesshomaru asks Musa in a questioning tone.

"Hear what, Sir?" Musa asked out of concern thinking he had missed something important.

Just then the voice whispered to Sesshomaru again. Going from his right ear and then caressing his left. The pull he had been feeling grew stronger when she whispered.

"That woman's voice, you did not hear it?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes. Musa gave Sesshomaru a questioning look with confusion and concern.

"I heard nothing Sir and I'm standing right next to you. Perhaps the sun has gotten to your head? I mean no disrespect but you are not used to sailing on such extending trips. Perhaps you might want to go inside and rest Sir?" Musa suggested.

The voice again spoke to Sesshomaru. He noticed no visible reaction from Musa or the other men so he mentally agreed; perhaps the sun had gotten to him?

"Hn. This one will be in his quarters resting." Sesshomaru replied as he began making his way to his room.

"Yes, Sir." Musa smiled knowingly.

Just then a loud screech was heard from above. They looked up to see a dark silhouette circling them against the afternoon sun. Another screech sounded as it began to dive at the boat. As it grew closer the dark shape began to take form into the legendary Greek monster, the bird of paradise. It's wings were massive. It had grey feathers with black stripes and black tips. On the breast of the beast was a white face with two piercing eyes ringed with purple feathers. It had a massive mouth full of jagged teeth. On top of the breast was a blue body of a man. The man's face had pointed elf-like ears, red eyes, and long black hair. His hands matched the yellow talons on the bird body bellow. There were two taloned arms, two taloned legs and two mighty wings. A demon in the sky.

The beast dived at the boat. Musa and his men began running bellow deck to grab their spears, swords, shields, bows and arrows. As the beast began to dive towards the boat again the men threw their spears and arrows in hopes of bringing it down. As they were fighting the noises from the fight began to ring inside the holes of the rocks. More birds began taking flight and they filled the sky looking for a tasty meal to fill their empty bellies. One of the beasts came down and tore a massive hole in the foremasts sail while another snagged three men off the deck.

"Quick! Bring them down! Take caution of your spears and arrows!" Musa commanded.

There were a total of 20 birds hovering above the boat. With limited supply of arrows and spears they could not afford to miss. The birds that came close enough to the deck, the men used their swords to bring them down. One by one the birds fell leaving only three left. The ship was in great danger of sinking. Now both masts where broken, 8 men had been taken and the hull of the deck bore splintered wood that would need major repairs. If they did not kill these last three birds they would surely die.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and ran towards a bird that was making its way towards him. Bringing his sword in front he sliced its white face blinding it. As it staggered in the air he brought his sword back around and pierced the beast in the heart. It crashed into the water off the side of the boat making the water turn red with its blood. As he turned around he saw Musa and three of his men fighting one bird while the other bird was coming around from behind. He could see it had its talons extended preparing to snatch them.

Running as fast as he could he pulled his spear from his side and took aim. The bird behind Musa flexed his talons ready to take hold of him. Sesshomaru released his spear and hit the bird in the back between its wings. The beast let out a screech of pain as it fell forward, landing on top of Musa. It's heavy weight trapped him beneath it and caused Musa to cry out from the heavy impact. Quickly Sesshomaru ran to the fallen beast and pulled his commander out from under it. Hearing another screech they turned around just in time to see the other men finally bring down the last bird.

Looking around the boat Sesshomaru assessed the damage. The ship was a mess. Blood stained the deck and wood posts, rope and shredded sail lay everywhere. Claw marks from the beasts bore into the wood. They would not be going anywhere until the boat was repaired and cleaned up. Feeling that pull again he turns around and noticed a cave at the base of one of the rocks.

"Musa, have the men ready the ship and head towards the cave. We will rest there and repair the ship" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes Sir," Musa said.

"I guess we figured out that bird symbol." one of their men said as they began to clean up the ship.

"More like they figured out us!" said another sailor making the other men chuckle.

[Inside the Captains Quarters]

"Are them nasty beasts gone thy Lord Pharaoh?" asked Kaede from her seat next to the window. She had been told to stay there until the beasts had been killed.

"They are gone. We are currently making temporary repairs before moving into the rocks for safety," Sesshomaru said. All that remained of the puzzle was the black script on the back of the map, a gate and a circle. Hearing the soft female whispers again Sesshomaru froze at the sudden realization.

" _It's calling to me_?" he thought to himself in surprise. " _So its true... it seeks its master. Have I been found worthy?_ "

"Lady Kaede, would you mind telling this one about your connection to the treasure? This one's half-brother informed him that you are a descendent of one of the men aboard the lost ship?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Aye, that be true. Thy great grandfather worked as a deck mate aboard that ship. Thy mother told thee that her grandfather went to work and never returned home. It wasn't until months later thy family learned of the ship going down" said Kaede. "Having never married and all of thy family gone to the heavens it is my last wish to find the treasure and send a blessing to the gods for thy grandfather. Ye see... thy may look well but thee is dying of a failing heart. It won't be long before thy see them again" she finished sadly.

"That is very honorable of you to do that for your grandfather lady Kaede. It is this one's honor to have you aboard and join us in this journey" Sesshomaru said as he gazed out the window.

Sesshomaru then turned away from the window to look at Kaede and said, "What all do you know of the treasure? Do you know of the man your great grandfather worked for and what caused him to meet his end? This one had heard a rumor that he tried to use the power against a greater good and the treasure turned against him causing his death."

"That be what thee was told as well. Thy great grandfather worked for a king near our home. Thy am sorry but thee does not know his name," Kaede said.

"That is fine, please continue." Sesshomaru nodded.

"What thee remembers being told is this king was very wealthy. They say his city be made of gold and the gods would come and walk amongst his people. However, no matter how much gold or wealth he obtained he was never truly happy. He scoured the neighboring lands of all their riches until he came upon the wishing stone," Kaede explained.

"The wishing stone? Is this the great power everyone talks about?" Sesshomaru asked. He had also heard that the power could grant wishes but he never thought of it to be a stone.

"Aye, the Wishing Stone can grant a single wish to the master. It is said that the wish has the strength to change the universe itself if not careful. Remember the script on the lotus flower? That be the rules ye will need to follow to grant ye's wish. Thy unfortunately do not know what wish the king asked that caused his downfall but whatever it be was the cause of his death." Kaede said.

As they looked out the window the entrance of the cave began to close around the ship making the room grow dark. Sesshomaru and Kaede made their way back to the deck and looked into the mouth of the cave. The carved lines of the stones continued inside, all-leading to one point. The same direction in which Sesshomaru was feeling pulled. The boat continued into the mouth of the cave until it hit a small rocky beach. They tied off the boat and began exploring the beach making sure no other monsters would attach them.

As the men began making camp on the beach and fishing off the rocks Sesshomaru followed the lines deeper into the cave. Musa, Kaede, and three other men followed him with lit torches made from pieces of the broken ship. Climbing over a hill made of the same rocks on the beach they uncovered two large stones standing vertically in the center of the cave. They were covered in swirling lines and strange lettering. They began to walk towards the stones when Sesshomaru heard the woman's voice again. It was pulling him deeper into the cave.

They began walking around the stones when they came to a barrier. Some of the men who were walking on the outside of the stones didn't hit the barrier and continued into the cave but those who tried walking within the two stones were not able to pass through the invisible wall. As the men who had walked on the outside of the stones came back they all tried walking between the two stones together. Just as before they hit the invisible wall making it impossible to continue.

"Very strange, this one can see nothing blocking out path, can walk around it and continue into the cave yet cannot go between the stones," Sesshomaru said.

"A barrier… thy wonder if this be the gate we've been looking for? Thy Lord, please hand thee the map. Thy believe this is where thee shall be of service." Kaede said excitedly.

Sesshomaru pulled the map from his leather bag he had brought with him and gave it to Kaede. She then opened the back panel with the black script, closed her eyes, extends her right hand out towards the gate and began chanting in the same language as the voice Sesshomaru heard. The lines of the stones began to glow blue. Then the lines throughout the rest of the cave began to glow as well casting a soft blue light throughout the cave.

The barrier dropped between the stones and a rush of air hit their faces. The gate was open. After Kaede stopped chanting the glow died away. Stepping into the now open gate they continued into the new path. Once inside the gate the same blue glow surrounded them. Outside the barrier the cave would have looked normal but walking in-between the stones it was as if a vale had been lifted from their eyes. They were finally allowed to see the unseen.

As they continued walking through the cave the whispering voice would come and go. The cave floor began to gradually go downward as they went. The rocks became smooth and the lines carved into the stones almost pulsed with energy. Coming around a corner they began to see what appeared to be stars glistening off the walls of the cave. Shining stones were embedded into the rocks and were reflecting off the blue light.

"Diamonds…" whispered one of the men in wonderment.

They all stared in awe at the beautiful walls of the cave. The twinkling lights led the way like evening stars as they went deeper into the cave. As they came around a corner they were greeted by the sounds of a trickling water. Their path went to a ledge of an open cavern and they could see a waterfall on the other side of the clearing. As they looked down into the cavern their breaths caught at what they saw before them. There down bellow sitting in a shallow lagoon was a ship wrecked upon the rocks over flowing with treasure.

"We found it my Lord!" Musa shouted as he grinned from ear to ear. For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru smiled and laughed.

"Indeed, this one hear by name this treasure in honor of his departed Father, Pharaoh Inutashoutumos. Let this be a blessing from the gods for the betterment of our people!" Sesshomaru declared. "Musa see if any of the wood on that ship can be used for repairs."

"Yes, Sir!" Musa shouted joyfully as he began making his way down to the boat.

The men all began cheering as they followed after Musa. Sesshomaru stood on the ledge and watched as his men began exploring the ship. He couldn't believe it. The lost treasure had finally been found.

[End of Chapter 5]

 **Authors Note:**

This inspiration for this chapter was a mixture of scenes from disney's movie Atlantis, the Goonies and the Pirates of the Caribbean. I'd love to hear your thoughts so far. If you have time please leave a comment in the reviews. I'm open to both good and bad feed back. This is my first Fanfic story. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and following along.


	7. Guardian of the Wishing Stone

**While reading:** Listen to _"Davy Jones (Music Box Version) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End"_ on YouTube. When you see this symbol (***) start to play specific piece when written. When you see this symbol (xxx) stop playing the music. This is not my channel nor do I have rights to the soundtracks/movie but I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading. Enjoy!

 **The Heart of the Nile:** Guardian of the Wishing Stone

Feeling the pull again in his chest he began to descend from the ledge over looking the cavern. As Sesshomaru walked he could see his men bellow investigating the lost treasure they had been searching for well over two decades. He noticed the boat holding the treasure had cracked open on the rocks when it sank. The massive hole caused its contents to spill out upon the shallow shoreline. As the men climbed over mounds of treasure they opened the various chests and trunks strewn out on the beach. Inside they discovered them to be over flowing with even more gold, jewels and priceless artifacts.

When Sesshomaru reached the beach he saw that the boat was crafted in a design he'd never seen before. It was plated with gold, was three stories tall and had three towering masts. The hull was painted a dark blue with a golden water nymph on the front. The sails and flags on the boat were the same dark blue but had a golden horse sewn onto it. The horse had wings and a single horn upon its forehead. There was also strange lettering painted along the hull and along its back. Sesshomaru guested this was probably the name of the ship or the name of the country it which it had come from.

Climbing inside the ship through the hull he made his way up to the deck. Hearing the whispering again he followed it towards the captains quarters. When he pushed against the creaking wooden door he looked around inside to see a skeleton sitting in a large golden chair at the center of the room. It was dressed in kingly garbs that were tattered with age and was clasping a small black box in its bony hands. As he grew closer he noticed the box was painted with a blue moon and a pink lotus flower. When the whispering noises came again he discovered they were coming from the box. He didn't understand what this feminine voice was saying but he felt called to take it. In a trance he grasped the hand holding the box and attempted to remove it.

Being lost for many years the skeleton quickly turned to ash and crumpled onto the floor. As Sesshomaru carefully clutched the box to his chest the whispering suddenly stopped. At last it had found its new master. Still in his trance Sesshomaru turned around and left the room. It was only when he stepped outside the room that he came to his senses. Looking down into his hands he sees the little box making his eyes widen in surprise. Was this it? Did this little box hold the stone? Seeing lady Kaede sitting on some rocks up ahead he made his way down to the beach. When Kaede noticed what he was holding her eyes grew large in surprise.

"Is that what thee think it be thy Lord?" Kaede asked in disbelief.

"This one does not know... he has yet to open it," Sesshomaru said as he sat beside her. He tried pulling the box lid open but no matter how hard he tried the lid wouldn't budge.

"May thee see it thy Lord? Perhaps we are missing something?" Kaede asked. Handing the box over to her she begins to inspect it. When she turned it over she found on the bottom of the box a golden circle with dark brown stains imbedded into it.

" _The circle! These stains... thy wonder?"_ Kaede thought in her head. "Do ye trust thee thy Lord?" After Sesshomaru shook his head yes she said, "Give thee ye hand. Thy wish to try something."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in question but eventually gave her his right hand. As she clutched his hand she quickly sliced a small cut into his thumb with a small dagger. When she placing his thumb on the box she dragged it around the golden circle. Just as she suspected his blood soaked into the box and a soft click was heard. As the lid opened soft music began to play.

(*** _Davy Jones Music_ ***)

Letting go of his hand she then handed the box back to Sesshomaru. He opened the lid wider to see a round pink stone nestled in blue silk.

"A blood contract was needed to open it. Now ye be the guardian of the wishing stone. It would not have opened if ye were not destined to have it." Kaede explained.

Sesshomaru stared at the stone in awe before closing the lid. He didn't want to alert her men and risk them trying to steal it from him. Them being greedy over the other treasure was enough. When he locked the lid back into place it caused the music to stop. Needing to hide it he quickly placed it into his leather bag to keep it safe. He would not risk someone making a foolish wish and condemning them all.

(xxx stop music xxx)

" _Such a sad song for such a powerful box. I wonder why that is?"_ he thought to himself.

"What must this one do now that he has it?" Sesshomaru asked. "This one does not wish to suffer the same fate as its pervious master."

"Only time will tell thy Lord. Follow the guidelines and be careful for what ye wish for. If you don't let anyone take it away from ye thee be sure ye will do well." Kaede reassured.

[8 Days later]

It took five days to load up all the treasure from the hidden cave into their boat and another three to finish all the repairs. Now they were ready to set sail and head to the palace of the Nile river, home of the King's of Egypt. Sesshomaru's men were beginning to prepare the ship to leave when he walked over to Kaede and the camp she had made for herself. Taking hold of her elderly hands in his he looked down at her wrinkled face and old wise eyes.

"Are you sure you will not come with us? You have already given honor and prayers to your kin. You do not have to die alone in this place," Sesshomaru asked.

"Alas, thy am already beginning to feel the warmth from thee hands and feet leaving thee. Thy would not make it back to ye's home before thy time has come. Thee think ye for blessing thee in the chance to send prayers for my family. It has been an honor to serve ye my Lord," Kaede said as she smiled sadly.

"Be at peace my friend, this one looks forward to the day we meet again in the afterlife. This one gives you his blessing and gratitude in helping in this journey to find the lost treasure. He will be sure to have your name written down in history as not only as my translator but also as a friend to the royal family. May the gods smile upon you," Sesshomaru said before kissing her forehead and turning to the boat.

As the boat set sail the men aboard waved goodbye to the elder woman on the beach. Her pepper-gray ponytail softly blew in the wind behind her as she waved back. Before long the sails caught a strong breeze and they were on their way home. The ship was heavy with gold and would take a few more days than normal to get back. If all went well they would be home in 10 days with smooth sailing. And 10 days it was. The top of the ship was seen from the port and news spread quickly of Pharaoh's return home.

[At the Palace]

"Prince Inuhotep! Prince Inuhotep, you must wake up Sir! Our Lord Pharaoh's ship has been spotted near the harbor! We must get you to the port platform at once to greet him!" shouted the servant Jaken as he ran into his bedroom pulling the curtains away from the window.

Inuyasha grunted as he sat up on the bed. Struggling to wake up he rubbed his face with his hands before running them over the top of his head and through his white hair. Kikyo was curled up along his side still in deep sleep. She had not been feeling well the past few days and he had been reluctant to leave her side. As the Prince of Egypt and Head of the Guard however, it would be very bad news for him if he were not present to welcome his half-brother home. Pulling himself out of bed he got ready for the day before kissing his sleeping wife on the cheek. When he reached the main chambers of the palace Jaken handed him an apple for breakfast before escorting him to the chariot at the main gates.

Once at the port Inuyasha climbed to the top of the platform and sat in his chair to await the boat to take harbor. From the distance it was at he can tell it was going to be at least another 30 to 40 minuets before docking. He quirked an eyebrow when he took in the state of their boat. Whatever happened there was no hiding that they went through hell. Were they returning to get another ship? This one looked like… well shit. The wood was all different colors and textures from being patched up. Ropes and strouds were running all over the deck keeping the masts poles secured. The mast's sails were normally a red and yellow-stripped material. Now there were patched with blue fabric that had a strange horse on it with a horn on its head.

He could see strange claw marks scattered about the hull of the boat as well. He wondered what beast could have done such damage? Whatever happened he was sure Musa and his men would tell him about it if his brother didn't. When it finally docked the slaves lowered the plank. The crowd that had gathered was cheering loudly for the return of their king. They were waving streamers and ribbons in the air. Some people were even dancing in the crowds and music was playing with drums and horns. When Pharaoh appeared at the plank everyone bowed and gasped in surprise as they watched him descend from the boat.

Parading behind him were the ship mates carrying chests and sacks filled with treasure. All of it was to be loaded to the palace where it would then be dispersed for greater wealth around Egypt. After seeing the treasure continue to pour out of the boat the people erupted into an even louder cheer in support of their success in finally finding the lost treasure. Their former Pharaoh's dream at last was fulfilled. Making his way to the platform Sesshomaru was encouraged by his people's response. They had worked so hard in achieving this moment and after seeing his half-brothers face with his mouth hung open he knew he did his Father proud.

"You, you… you found it!" Inuyasha stammered out still in shock. His eyes were as big as saucepans. "The lost treasure has been found!" he shouted with a huge grin.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face.

"Well, what the hell happened? Your ship looks like shit!" Inuyasha barked as he pointed to the disaster in question.

"This one will tell you tonight over dinner. First, you have much to inform this one on what has occurred over the time he was gone. Come, let us return to the palace little brother." Sesshomaru said.

They climbed aboard the chariot and made their way back to the palace along with the treasure and the small black box still hidden in his bag. That night Sesshomaru accompanied by Musa shared of their journey and the trials they went through. They shared about the mighty storm, the whirlpool, the birds of paradise, and the hidden gate which led to the treasure. They also made mention of lady Kaede and her sacrifice along with the men who lost their lives getting them there. The treasure was now a part of Egypt where it would make its new home.

Sesshomaru however did not make mention of the little black box sitting in his bag against his hip. Only he and Kaede knew that he had found it. As the new guardian he was still unsure of the dangers it might bring or what he was supposed to do with it now that he had it. He knew he was to grant a wish but what could it be? He did not want for misfortune to fall upon his people. For now it would remain a secret and wait to make his wish.

[End of Chapter 6]

 **Authors Note:**

The scene where Sesshomaru is overlooking the ship floating in the lagoon was inspired by the movie the Goonies and the scene where Sesshomaru is inside the ship was inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean 4 where Jack and Barbossa are fighting in Ponce de Leon's ship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading this story. More chapters to come. Thank you for your support.


	8. The Wishing Stone Maiden

**Warning:** Slight nudity in this chapter.

 **While reading:** Listen to _"Davy Jones (Music Box Version) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End"_ and " _The Swan Princess – Odette turns into a Swan Music"_ on YouTube. When you see this symbol (***) start to play specific piece when written. When you see this symbol (xxx) stop playing the music. This is not my channel nor do I have rights to the soundtracks/movie but I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading. Enjoy!

 **The Heart of the Nile** : The Wishing Stone Maiden

After dinner Sesshomaru returned to his room and collapsed upon his bed. Bringing one of his arms to rest over his eyes he sighed from exhaustion. He was worn out from his travels and the stress of everything that had happened. He would never tease Inuyasha about wishing to step foot on another ship ever again. After the hell he and his crew went through in those few weeks at sea he too felt the same. He couldn't imagine years of that. Of course he would never say he felt this way to anyone out loud. After lying there a couple of minuets he sat up on the bed and opened his bag attached to his belt. Pulling out the little black box with the painted blue moon and pink lotus flower on the lid he inspected his new obsession.

(*** _Davy Jones Music_ ***)

After running his thumb over the circle the lid popped open causing the sad music to play. As he listened to the song he picked up the stone for the first time and rubbed it between his fingers. It was roughly the size of a gulf ball but weight lighter than a pear. Perhaps it was the magic that made this possible? Wanting to get a better look he held it up into the moon light. He noticed the stone appears to be more of a jewel in opaqueness than a solid rock. After the song finished playing he put the stone back in its box. After setting it on his side table beside his bed it began to soak in the moonlight. He left the lid open so he could keep looking at it. Standing up he readied for bed by changes into his sleeping pants, washes the kohl makeup from around his eyes and ran his fingers through his silver hair.

(xxx stop music xxx)

As he turned around to get into bed he noticed the stone was starting to glow a soft pink. The box to his confusion began to shake and rattle causing it to fall to the floor. It made a loud clanking sound before the sound of a marble bounces on the hard tiles. To his horror he watched the pink stone roll across the floor towards the small pond located in the middle of the wing. Knowing that the pond's water source led out to the Nile Sesshomaru quickly dived for the stone. He nearly had it but it bounced off of his hand. To his relief it landed on the pedals of a lotus flower. It was then a bright light burst from the pink stone causing Sesshomaru to bring his hand up to shield his eyes.

(*** _Swan Princess – Odette turns into a Swan Song_ ***)

As the light began to fade he pulled his hand away from his face and looked towards the pond where he had last seen the stone. There materializing before his eyes was a beautiful woman. She was lying on the steps of the pond with her arms resting above her head. She was resting on her stomach and with the water hiding her from the waist down. As she began to become less transparent he noticed her eyes were closed as if she were asleep.

She had long dark eyelashes and the most angelic face he had ever seen. Her hair was as black as night with dark blue undertones. Its length went to her knees and had a soft wave to it. It was currently laying across her back covering her backside from his eyes. Her skin was a perfect porcelain white that shone in the moonlight. Her sweet face had rose-dusted cheeks and pouty-pink lips. He couldn't help but look at them and wish to kiss them.

[ **Warning** : slight nude, marked when finished.]

When she began to stir from her sleep her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal piercing blue eyes. He had never seen such beauty and the intensity took his breath away. As she began to push herself up from the steps he noticed her beautifully sculpted body. He could tell she wasn't very tall from her delicate stature. She was also enhanced by a perfect hourglass waist, curvy hips and a full chest with rosy nipples. The water trickled down her body made him gulp and lick his lips. He wasn't sure if she was a siren of the night but he was surely falling prey to her seduction.

Now sitting up on the stairs of the pond he saw her rub her eyes and blink a couple of times to bring her vision into focus. When she looked around her new environment she caught sight of him mere feet from her lying on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she took in her first glimpse of her new master. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further Sesshomaru forced his stiff body off of the tile floor. As he picked himself up she noticed he was a fairly large man. He was at least 6'3 in height and was very well built. She had many masters but none to her memory were as beautiful as he.

His arms, broad chest and washboard abs were defined to perfection. He was lightly tanned and the moonlight caught every ripple of muscle. She couldn't help but hope he would let her touch them one day. She noticed he wore loose fit white cotton pants that hung low on his waist. She couldn't tell which country she was in by there design. She did gulp however, when she noticed the revealing hard cut lines above his hips. He had gorgeous silver hair that went to his butt and crisp amber eyes that bore into her soul. His cheekbones were set high on his face and his jawline was strong. Everything about him screamed beauty, power and strength. She had never seen such a man before and her heart beat heavily in her chest.

[End nude]

"H-hi…" she said softly with a light blush on her cheeks. Fully aware of her nakedness she brought up her arms to cover her chest. It had not been the first time she had been naked before her master but being before him like this was unsettling. He was so beautiful... she wondered what he thought of her?

"Hi…" he replied never taking his eyes off of her.

Little did she know that he was just as spell bound as she was. They continued to stare at each other for a few more moments until a light breeze caught the wind and she began to shiver. He noticed her discomfort and grabbed the sheet off of his bed to wrap around her.

"Thank you," she said with a graceful smile upon her lips. Her voice was like wind chimes that were softly singing. "May I ask where I am and who you might be? Are you my new master?"

"This one is Lord Pharaoh Sesshothumote and you are in the palace of the Nile, his home. We uncovered your black box amongst some treasure we came upon. This one used his blood to open it," Sesshomaru explained. His deep baritone voice was rich and made her melt like butter. She loved the sound of it and could have listened to it forever and never grow tired.

"I see," She said in thought. "Egypt… I have heard of this place and its river, Nile. Have I been here long master?" The maiden asked as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"Please, call this one Lord Sesshomaru and no, you have only just arrived," he said. Not wanting her to keep sitting on the cold pond steps he offered his hand to her. He shivered when her tiny hand took hold of his. It was so soft and warm and he wished to hold onto it forever. After walking her over to a chair he offers for her to sit. "Please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable." After she was sitting comfortably he continued.

"Please tell me girl, what is your name and how did you come from the stone?" He asked while sitting on the edge of his bed. Wanting to get closer to her he leaned forward with his elbows resting against his knees.

"My name is Kagome, daughter of the Sea King Triton. The god Hades tried to take my mother as his wife but my father refused. As punishment for defying him Hades cursed our people and I was sealed off inside this stone. Our entire kingdom was destroyed during a volcanic eruption and sank to the bottom of the sea."

"Atlantis…" Sesshomaru whispered in wonderment.

"Yes… and now I can only come free from the jewel to serve as a slave to its master," Kagome said with a sad smile. Looking towards the moon out the window she then quoted:

 _By night one way, by day another, amongst the lunar flowers awake._

"This is my fate. Every night under the light of the moon will I be released from the stone, but by mornings light I am sealed back inside. If the stone remains in the box even at night I cannot be free of it. Hades created the box to hold the stone and to contain its power. I have been in the box a very long time my Lord."

"How can you become free of this curse? Surely there is a way?" Sesshomaru asked while taking her hand in his. Loving the feeling he rubbed his thumb lightly across her hand and marveled at her soft skin.

She tightened her hand in his and then said,

 _A heart of stone, changed by fate, only true loves kiss will it break._

 _A selfless wish, untainted power released, only then will the test be beat._

 _Caution must be taken, or plagues and curses awaken, sacrifices then must be made._

"My curse has bound me to change my master's fate. After I change his fate through a wish I must then be kissed by my true love to break it. Being stuck inside the stone however has never given me the freedom to do so. You see I can never leave your side or be away from the box. If I do I grow weaker and when the sun rises on the following day I will die. My previous master did not listen very well and would travel often without me. It wasn't uncommon for him to accidentally take the box with him leaving me in pain. It would only stop when he would return and place me back in my box. You must always carry me with you my Lord."

Sesshomaru was shocked. This beautiful woman was bound to such a horrible fate and was at the mercy of others.

"I promise you here and now as your new master to do whatever this one can to gain your freedom," he vowed with finality. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen graced her angelic face.

"Thank you my Lord!" Kagome said as unshed tears clung to her eyes. It made them sparkle in the moonlight. "I am not sure what must be done to do so but I am happy to know I am no longer alone."

They sat there comfortably for a few minutes until Sesshomaru saw the map sitting on his desk. It was then the maps creation crossed to his mind. He had been thinking about that ever since he obtained it. It was so complex and very specific. It could have only come from someone who had survived. Why hadn't they come back for the treasure? Also, how did word of it holding a great and powerful treasure transpire?

"I do have questions. How did there come to be a map when no one survived the shipwreck? How did people hear of you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Ah yes... that too is bound to the curse. You see, I have had many masters. None... have asked selfless wishes and therefore failed their tests. Because of that I remained cursed and are at the mercy of whoever Hades deems worthy. There is no escaping him. He keeps his ever watchful eye on the wishing stone. Its his perverted creation making it his duty to tie my fate to another. Each master that has been chosen is a single male of royal blood seeking to better themselves. They unknowingly need a changed fate which I come in to fix. These masters, like yourself either have the chance to do great good or cause complete distruction. The choice is up to them. I cannot influence the wish in any way without seeking retaliation from Hades. The last time I did so I was sealed in the stone for five hundred years. Each time they fail Hades creates a new way for the new master to find the jewel. The map may have been formed years before you were born but you were destined to find it. As for my power and the treasure... my last master wished for ultimate power. His selfish wish caused his city to be destroyed by the greatest power earth can create. He opened the gates of hell itself by cracking the land open and swallowing it whole with melting lava beneath it." she finished.

"How is it he escaped the city?" Sesshomaru asked urgently. He was horrified of the power one selfish wish could do. Could Kagome's curse truely be so powerful?

"When the city began to sink into the earth he loaded all of his most precious items onto his ship and sailed away. As his people were left to suffer many neighboring kingdoms saw him cower away. Being locked away in the stone at the time I can only imagine word of his retreat was spread. As for my power, he was a very boastful master and told many of what I could do. It cost us greatly for many unfortunately souls came to seek my power. Hundreds of desperate souls were lost. Were he more careful he might have saved his city with a selfless wish and avoided Hades wrath." Kagome said.

"Is that what the cave was that enclosed the ship? His prison?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome reached up and parted his bangs. Using her pointer finger she traced a crescent shape upon his skin causing a blue moon to appeared in its center. As she did this magenta stripes wrapped around his forearms, wrists, ankles, back, hips and chest. He blinked when he felt two lines dust on his upper eyelids.

"It was. He tried to flee so Hades trapped him in his own personal hell. There he was left alone with his treasure to die and beasts to guard it until you arrived." Kagome explained as she finished marking him. "You are probably wondering what these markings mean don't you?"

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded.

"You have now been marked as the guardian of the wishing stone. These markings will only appear when I'm in danger. Did you notice you no longer feel tired?" Kagome giggled when he quirked his eyebrow up into his bangs.

After seeing him shake his head yes she traced his magenta stripes along his arms and said, "That is because you have to protect the wishing stone both day and night. You don't need as much sleep anymore. Your stamina has doubled and you won't need to eat as often. This is part of the power given to you as the master of the stone. Are you ok with all of this? If not, we can revoke your ownership of me and I can be sealed again. It is a lot of responsibility and can greatly affect your people should something happen to me." Kagome asked with a small hint of concern.

"This one is certain." Sesshomaru reassured. Just then, the first rays of the sun began to filter into the room. Slowly his markings began to fade away along with the beautiful maiden Kagome.

"Until tonight my Lord," she said as she raised her hand up and gently brushed his cheek. "Remember to keep me with you and to not wish for anything you do not desire consequences for." she warned. As she faded away she left behind glistening sparkles in her wake.

"Until then, my maiden of the night…" he said softly into the wind.

Needing time to process what happened he sat there watching the sun continue to rise. As he thought about his first encounter with the maiden of the Wishing Stone he couldn't help but feel uncertain. He loved puzzles but having to find the perfect wish was definitely daughnting. He never backed down from a challenge however and he promised Kagome he would save her from her prison. Eventually he picked up the stone off of the chair where she had been sitting and returned it to its box. After dressing for the day he placed the box into his leather bag at his hip and made his way out of his bedchambers. Today marked his first day back as Pharaoh and he was bound and determined to make the most of it.

[End of Chapter 7]


	9. Return of the King

**Warning:** Lemon later on in this chapter.

 **The Heart of the Nile** : Return of the King

"Could this day go by any slower?!" Prince Inuhotep grumbled.

"Indeed..." Pharaoh Sesshothumote sighed.

The day had gone by excessively slow. Nothing of importance was brought up in the courts and for the past couple of hours he and his half-brother have been listening to the elders ramble on about crop distribution and the slave market rates. Just when he was about to make an excuse to leave the meeting a loud commotion was heard outside the doors. All of a sudden they flew open and a sphinx cat with a golden collar laden with blue stones jumped up onto the table. Its frazzled state cause their drinks to spilling the fruit bowls to fall onto the floor and their papyrus papers to fly into the air.

"Get back here Kirara!" shouted a little girl about 6 years old.

Kirara not wanting to get caught jumped off of the table. She landed onto the tall palm fern sitting in the corner. Her misbalanced weight caused its pot to knock over spilling its dirt all over the tile floor. The little girl seeing her cat trying to make a run for it dove for the cat and caught her mid air.

"Gotcha!" she shouted with a triumphant smirk on her face. Kirara still trying to get free wiggled and meowed in her arms.

"Rin! Don't go in… there." gasped her nannie as she clutched the doorframe to keep from passing out. Having chased her through the entire palace she was hunched over with her head bowed. When she looked up she saw that the room was in disarray and everyone inside was covered in wine. Chairs were knocked over, cups and saucers were broken and the plant pots along the floor were spilt. When her gaze went from the elders to royal family at the head of the table she paled in complexion and prostrated herself on the floor.

"Please forgive me! I could not keep up to stop her." cried the nannie. You could see her body tremble in fear.

"Please Daddy, don't punish lady Sango. It's my fault for chasing Kirara in here. I promise I won't only eat cakes for dinner tonight to make up for it!" Rin pleaded as she clung to his leg with one arm while Kirara dangling from under the other.

Knowing how to get her way she pouted her lower lip and enlarged her doe brown eyes. Pharaoh looked down into his little princesses pleading face and instantly lost the battle. Not wanting to let her win right away he made her work for it.

After a few moments he finally put the palm of his hand and on the top of her head and said, "Only if you promise."

"I promise Daddy! I swear!" Rin vowed said hugging his leg tighter.

"Lady Sango, please take Rin outside to play and have someone come in here to clean up this mess. This will conclude our meeting for today." Sesshomaru commanded

No longer needed he crossed his arms in an x-shape over his chest and walked out the door. As he did the elders bowed out of respect with Inuhotep and little Rin following close behind him. As soon as they were out of the room Rin grabbed the bottom corner of his white cotton loincloth and tugged.

"Daddy? Will you not come and play with Rin today? You were gone a long time and Rin missed you." she said as she looked down at the floor and rubbed her toes into the tiles.

Looking over to his little brother he said, "Will you accompany this one outside to watch Rin? He wishes to speak to you."

"Sure, it's not like we have anything else to do today. By the way Rin, thanks for giving me an excuse to leave that awful meeting." Inuyasha smirked while bending down to pat his niece on the head.

Rin just laughed as they walked to the courtyard. Once they were outside Rin and Sango began playing with a small red ball. As they tossed it back and forth they gradually grew further apart. When they accidenly dropped the ball they had to start the process all over again. It was a lot of fun and their cheerful laughter made everyone nearby smile. While they were playing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha relaxed under a cluster of palm trees in the center of the courtyard.

"What do you want to speak to me about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he reclined in the chair with his arms behind his head. Sesshomaru also reclined back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Rin play.

"This one overheard the servants saying that his sister-in-law is unwell. Is this true?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yeah... the last couple of days Kikyo has been really tired and now she has lower back pain and has been vomiting." Inuyasha scowled. "I'm really worried about her. I had a healer go and check on her while we were meeting."

"Hm, please let this one know what the healer says when you find out." Sesshomaru said. "Your wife has become a close companion while you were gone. It would be a shame to loose her."

"I hope it's nothing serious. If it's alright with you, I'd like to go and check on her. Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up on the chair.

"No, you may go." Sesshomaru dismissed. "Send this one a report on her health at dinner."

Inuyasha just nodded as he got up from his seat. After bowing to his lord with his hand over his heart he walked into the palace to check on his wife. When he could no longer seeing his brother Sesshomaru continued to watch his daughter play in the late afternoon sun. He loved her more than anything else in the world. His political marriage to his cousin Kagura had been an arrangement to unite the Southern Kingdom with the North. It was not a disagreeable marriage for both Sesshomaru and Kagura. They did care for each other and gave life to Rin. However, it was not a love marriage.

They were more friends then husband and wife. Everything had been going smoothly until Kagura went to visit her family four years ago. When they were traveling through a canyon her caravan was attacked by bandits and died from a knife stabbing her in the heart. It was a tragic event, one were both kingdoms grieved the loss of their queen. They were lucky little Rin nor any other members of the royal family had been traveling that day. If anything bad ever happened to his little princess all would suffer from the wrath of their king.

[Inuyasha and Kikyo]

Inuyasha walked into his bedchambers just as the healer was leaving. Figuring he could find out what happened from his wife he didn't bother chasing after her. As he sat down on the edge of the bed he took hold of Kikyo's hand in his and tenderly rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin.

When he looked into her eyes he asked, "Are you alright, my love? What did the healer say?"

After taking a deep breath she took hold of Inuyasha's hands and laid them across her stomach. She then covered them over with her own and looked up into his eyes with a broad smile on her face.

"Your going to be a daddy." Kikyo giggled.

To say Inuyasha was in a state of shock was an understatement. After processing what she had said his mouth hung open and his eyes bulging out of his head. It shouldn't have been a surprise considering how intimate they'd been since his return home, but still! She was pregnant already? He did not expecting that! Unable to make his tongue work or his mouth to reply he did the only thing that made since for him to express his inner joy. Leaning forward he capture Kikyo's smiling mouth with his and kissed her with everything he had.

As their tongues battled for dominance he tasted ever surface he could reach. The sensation caused her to moan against his lips and ring her fingers into his hair. When they needed to breathe they pulling apart to catch their breaths. Not wishing to stop the moment Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kikyo's stomach over and over again. Wanting to be closer to her he lovingly wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her in place. She laughed with tears in her eyes as he continued to kiss over their unborn child. As he tried to fight back tears of his own she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

When he was finally able to collect himself he looked up into Kikyo's smiling face and sniffled, "I'm going to be a father!"

[ **Warning:** LEMON till end of chapter, 18+ please]

Overjoyed with tears in his eyes he leaned forward and hugged her with in a tight squeeze. Feeling his excitement made her laugh with pure joy. When he pulled back from their hug he tenderly cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his own. Kikyo wanting to be closer to him wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned into his touch. As he thread his finger through her hair he grasped it near the nape of the neck and lightly pulled. The change in angle deepened their kiss and urged their desires on even more. As he ran his hands down her body he arched her lower back and cupped her backside in his palm. He kneaded her gently and made her mewl against his lips. As her dainty hands tighten around his shoulders he went to work on getting them undress.

When he pulled the sheet back to reveal her legs he brought them up to wrap around his hips. As he ran his hands up her thighs he pushed up her dress back and slipped it up and over her head. When he leaned forward he captured her tender breast in his mouth and suckled on her nipple like a starving pup. Wanting more of his rough play Kikyo arched her back a little more and pushing his face deeper into her chest. As he suckled and licked along her heated skin she scratched her nails down his back. The sensations had him moaning against his skin and scraping his teeth along her nipple. While he slowly leaned them back on the bed he brought his other hand up to rub his thumb over her neglected breast.

Feeling her tit harden under his touch as he pinched and rolled it in time with his tongue was thrilling. He loved how Kikyo softly moaned and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist when he did this. When she was as tight against him as she could be she began to gently rub back and forth against his cock. Its hardened length quickly had her pedals dripping with want. Loving what she was doing to him he rocked harder against her cunt and licked up the valley of her breasts. The sensations were exhilarating and intense. No longer able to wait Kikyo began to untie his golden ties holding his cotton loincloth. As she did this Inuyasha kicked off his sandals and tossed his khat crown to the floor.

When there was no longer boundaries between them they united their bodies with a soft moan. As he sucked up her from her collarbone left little pink marks on her skin. When he reached behind her ear he nibbled on the tender flesh and pulled her earlobe with his blunt teeth. She mewled as his hot breath fanned across her skin and tickled down her spine. Wanting to check and see if she was ready he slid one hand down her stomach until he reached her heated core. When he ran his fingers through her black patch of curls he moaned at the wetness. Once his hips were positioned with her own he slide his hard shaft into her tight heat. They moaned at the feeling of their bodies becoming one and curled around each other to deepen it. When she was ready and his length was fully inside her he began to slowly rock back and forth.

Neither felt the need for a fast pace. What they had going on was already hot and mind blowing. This was a dance of love, and the celebration of beginning a family as husband and wife. Recognizing this fact made their passion for each other intensify and caused them to embrace a little tighter. As they captured their lips in a deep kiss Inuyasha brought his hand between them and began to rub and circle his thumb over her swollen numb. This made her groan huskily against his mouth and wrap her legs higher up on his back. They continued to rock back and forth and enjoy the feeling of being together. Eventually their needs built to nearly breaking point. Needing to release Inuyasha pick up the pace. Understanding what he wanted she angled her hips to deepen his thrusts.

As her channel began to tighten around his cock he gripped her hip and rolled against her with everything he had. When her channel at last squeezed around him they looked into each others eyes and triumphantly cried out their pleasures to the world. Not wanting to separate Inuyasha gingerly laid down beside his wife and held her close to his chest. As she began to drift off to sleep he reached down and pulled the sheet over top of them. Tucking her head under his chin he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Loving the combination of their scents he buried his nose into her hair and closed his eyes. He smiled when he began to rub his hand lovingly in small circles over her womb. There somewhere under his palm was their first child growing inside. He always dreamed of becoming a father and now that dream would soon come true. As he slowly drifted off to sleep his smile never left his face nor the pride and joy from his heart.

[End Chapter 8]


	10. Laughter in the Night

**The Heart of the Nile** : Laughter in the Night

As the sun began to set Sesshomaru and Rin made their way into the dining hall. The roof was suspended by 6 pillars on each side making it open to the courtyard. A small fire in a golden firepot was burning with incense. It filled the air with rich fragrances of lavender and frankincense. The table could seat at least 20 people and it sat low to the ground with floor pillows for seat. As they were eating their dinner Inuyasha and Kikyo joined them and announced the news of the new member to the royal family on its way.

Celebration was soon heard all around the palace. As they were getting ready to leave the dining hall to retreat to their bedchambers a servant approached Sesshomaru with a papyrus scroll on a golden platter. As the servant bowed Sesshomaru took the scroll and unrolled it. As he read the message inside a scowl graced his elegant face. Once he was finished he passed the scroll to Inuyasha and dismissing the servant. As he was reading it Sesshomaru kissed his daughter goodnight on the top of her head and sent her on her way with Sango.

"Why is he coming here?" Inuyasha grumbled as he tossed the scroll on the table in disgust.

"I imagine he is coming here to inquire about the treasure. We have not dealt with him since the passing of my wife," Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his wine. "I cannot imagine it would be to simply visit his older brother's family; especially so soon after we returned. He must of heard news of our success."

"You don't think it's because of Rin's birthday coming up do you?" Kikyo asked.

"Feh! My uncle hasn't seen his granddaughter since she was born. Don't give him such credit." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I agree. He is definitely here on alternative motives. We will need to keep an eye on him and whomever he brings with him. Inuyasha you will need to keep your eyes on his son if he too comes. You know how our cousin is with the ladies. Don't let him get too comfortable with Kikyo." Sesshomaru warned.

"If that asshole even thinks about touching my wife I'll kill him. Family or no family I'll have his head!" Inuyasha growled while taking hold of Kikyo around the shoulders.

"Let us pray to the gods it does not come to that. They will be here in two days time. We will need to be ready," Sesshomaru cautioned as he stood up to dismiss them for the evening.

By the time Sesshomaru entered his bedchamber the moon was beginning to rise in the evening sky. After pulling the little black box from his leather bag he opened the lid. As the music again began to play he laid it on the floor and waited for the magic to begin. He watched in fascination as the little pink stone began to sparkle in the moonlight. As expected a flash of light was made and the beautiful maiden of the night Kagome, daughter of the sea king Triton began to materialize. While her form continued to solidify Sesshomaru turned around to give her privacy. Not wanting to offend her by ogling her beautiful body again he held his hand behind his back with a gown for her to dress herself in.

Not sure if she'd be bare again when she exited the stone he'd asked earlier that day for one of the servants to leave a dress in his room. He knew the servant was confused but gave no answer as to why. When he felt her take it from his hand he knew his suspicions had been correct. She was not able to take items with her into the stone that were not from the time she'd been cursed. As she dressed he walked out to his balcony to observe the stars above. Soon he heard the soft pitter-patter of her bare feet approaching him. When he turned around his breath caught in his chest as he took in the vision before him. The dress looked like it had been made for her by the way it hugged her curvy figure.

It was a soft lavender cotton dress with a sheath of chiffon over top that was taught around her waist and flared out softly bellow her hips. On the right leg was a slit that stopped just bellow her hip. He could tell by the way she moved it made it easier for her to walk and didn't hate how it exposed her long slender leg to his eye. He also liked how the neckline hung tastefully atop her breasts and revealed a gentle cleavage line. It was graceful and feminine; not slutty or tacky. It also enhanced her strong collarbone and slender neck making the exposed skin look like it was begging to be kissed. The straps of the dress were secured by two golden rings with off the shoulder sleeves.

Every move she made looked enchanting and seductive. When she stopped in front of him he couldn't help but be pleased at how tiny she was. As she craned her neck back to look up his tall form it exposed more of the tops of her breasts to his amber eyes. Her blue eyes shimmered like the stars and her raven hair pooled around her waist. She was truly a goddess of the night and instantly fell pray to her spell.

" _She's so beautiful..."_ he thought to himself.

"How is my Lord this evening," Kagome asked softly.

"This one is well." Sesshomaru replied making her smile. "How do you find your gift?"

"It is very comfortable thank you." Kagome said as she played with the gown between her fingers bashfully.

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded as he returning his gaze to the stars above. "It suits you well. This one will be sure to have more made to your liking."

"You are too kind my Lord." Kagome blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Care to join this Sesshomaru around the room?" He asked as he offered her his arm.

"That sounds lovely." Kagome smiled as she laid her other hand on top of his. As they walked down the steps she could see the little pond in the center of his bedchamber where they first met.

"I was wondering my Lord, while we are walking would it be possible to explore the palace? That is... if it is not of any inconvenience to you." Kagome asked with a light blush still on her face.

Her shy nature and innocent personality only added to her charm. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk a little. Unsure how to answer her just yet he led her over to a set of chairs near the pond. Here they could sit under the moonlight and gaze at the flowers scattered around the small pond. After considering her request he decided it would be best to keep her a secret a little while longer. However, he didn't want to keep her as a prisoner in his home.

Decision made he said, "This one would love to take you around his palace. Should his kingdom come to find who you are however he is unsure of how to keep keep you safe. What would you have him do?"

Uncertain how to answer him she looked down to her gown. As her fingers played with the layer of chiffon on her dress an idea came to mind.

"What if... you made me a vale? It would only need to covered half of my face. That way no one but you knows of who I am. I would be more comfortable and my identity can stay a secret?" she asked.

"Hm... that might work." He agreed as he stood up and walked over to his dresser along the wall.

With the new plan set he took one of his white cotton loincloths and tore a section off. He then sliced one of his golden ties and attaching them to two corners of the cloth. It would allow the vale to wrap around her head like a band and not risk falling off. He tied it off behind her head with the vale hanging down from the bridge of her nose. This covered her lower face and only allowed her eyes to be exposed. It was perfect. No one would be able to make out her identity. Taking her hand in his they walked towards the door. Once they made sure the cost was clear they snuck out into the night. They meandered around the palace exploring all the different rooms and courtyards.

When someone would approach them they would hide in the shadows and wait until they would pass. Kagome loved the art painted along the walls and pillars. She had never seen artwork like it before. She was also impressed with the size of the palace. The rooms were extravagant but not untastly and open to the elements allowing the breeze to flow freely throughout the home. The furniture was delicate in design and made with fine golden details, dark woods and bright colors. It was a beautiful home. After they finished exploring Sesshomaru showed her the stables behind the palace. His white stallion Entie greeted them with a loud whinny, shaking his head up and down while pawing at the gravel in his stable.

"Well hello there! It's nice to meet you too!" Kagome giggled and she reached up and rubbed his fuzzy nose with her hand. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound Sesshomaru had ever heard. It was light and bounced off of the air like the song of a bird. It brought a warm feeling to his heart he had not felt in a long time.

"This is my horse Entie. He has accompanied me through many battles." Sesshomaru said taking hold of the bridal around his face.

"It's nice to meet you Entie. You are very handsome," Kagome said with a smirk. Entie blow in her face making her vale ripple in the wind. The sensation tickled her nose making her laugh again.

"Would you like to see some of the city? We have a couple more hours left of moonlight if you would like to see it." Sesshomaru offered as he reached up and stroked Entie's neck.

"Oh… could we please? That sounds wonderful." She pleaded as she placed the palms of her hands on his broad chest as she looked up into his eyes. Her warm hands were like an electrical shock throughout his entire body.

Taking both of his hands and placing them over top of hers on his chest he said, "Then we shall go. Let this one prepare Entie and we will be on our way," he said with a soft smile gracing his face.

The subtle smile on his lips took her breath away. Once Entie was ready Sesshomaru put his hands around her slender waist and hoisted her up onto the saddle where her legs laid to one side. Putting his foot into the stirrup he pulled himself up behind her. He then grabbed the reigns from both sides and wrapped his arms around her. Being so close caused her to lean into his chest. Once they were settled Entie shot out of the stable, through palace gates and into the city bellow. As they gallivanted through the streets Kagome's laughter could be heard ringing in the air. They traveled all around the city checking out the markets, alleyways and small bridges throughout the city where the Nile branched off.

Much like the palace many of the buildings were painted with elaborate murals. Torches lite the streets making the city twinkle like stars in the night. The last place they came to was the Temple of Ra. Jumping off of Entie Sesshomaru tied off his bridal near a post at the temple gates. He then placed his hands around Kagome's waist and hoisted her off the saddle. Her body slowly slid down his form as they looked into each others eyes. The contact of their bodies rubbing against each other sent chills down their spines. After pulling his body and gaze away from her he held out his hand and led her into the temple. Still holding hands they explored the Temple of Ra.

While they were there Sesshomaru told her of their gods and some of the history of his people. He also told her about his family including his half-brother Inuhotep, his sister-in-law Kikyo and their expecting child. He also told her about his daughter Rin and the unfortunate death of her mother. Walking towards the back of the temple they approached the river Nile that ran along the back. The moon was low in the sky and daylight was approaching. Soon the temple would be filled with worshipers to welcome the arrival of the sun god Ra. Sitting on the cold stone floor Kagome fingered the flowers along the waters edge. Sitting on the floor behind her Sesshomaru pulled her back to sit on his lap causing her to lean against his chest as they watched the moon begin to set.

"Thank you for showing me around your kingdom. It is a beautiful city and it looks like your people are very blessed," Kagome said as she played with the palm of his hand and fingers as they rest in her lap. Sesshomaru rested his head upon the top of her head and he secretly inhaled her scent. She smelled of spring rain and water littlies.

"You are most welcome. This one also enjoyed this evening. He's never had to sneak around his own home before." Sesshomaru teased making her giggle. Looking back to the sky and the approaching sun he remembered she would be leaving him soon.

"He is sorry he cannot offer you more," he said sadly.

"Maybe one day you can, but for now I am happy," Kagome said as they continued to sit in silence.

It was then Sesshomaru remembered his uncle and the possibly of his cousin on the way to his home. He wanted to make sure she was aware of the approaching danger incase they became separated while they were visiting his home.

"This one's departed Father's brother and possibly his son is coming to visit tomorrow. This on is unsure of their motives but has a feeling they are coming in hopes of taking you away. This Sesshomaru wanted to let you know so that if something were to happen you should take caution from them if at all possible," he said while running his other hand through her soft hair.

"Thank you for warning me. What are their names so that way if they do approach me I will know to be ready?" Kagome asked as she further reclined into his chest. She loved how he made her feel safe and warm.

Bringing his arms to wrap around her tightly he said, "This one's uncle's name is Narakututmote and his oldest son's name is Kogatutmote. Uncle is known for the use of black magic and has earned the nickname of the Black Cobra from his sneaky war tactics. They are swift and deadly like the poison of a snake in the sand. His son is a womanizing dog. He prowls like a wolf hunting its pray. If he comes to you do not take notice of his affections. He easily becomes obsessive and possessive." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Just then the sun began to peek above the horizon bringing its early rays with it. The sound of distant voices could be heard making their way towards them as the worshipers began fill into the temple. Kagome brought her hand and cupped Sesshomaru's cheek. She then pulled back her vale away from her lips and leaned forward, kissing the other cheek as she said, "I will hold your warning to my heart my Lord. Thank you again for this evening. It is a memory I will cherish always." As she finished speaking she vanished into sparkling pink dust and then a stone was nestled in her lavender dress and vale in his lap.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to run his thumb over the spot her lips brushed against his check. He could still feel the ghostly warmth still lingering there. He sat a few more minuets watching the sun rise in the horizon before getting up clutching the stone, dress and vale in his hands and making his way out of the temple. Going down the steps to Entie he then unties him and rises up onto the saddle. Kicking his sides he make his way back to the palace, places the wishing stone back into the black box and begins another day without the beautiful maiden of the wishing stone. This was his second day without her and he was already missing her presence.

" _What is this woman doing to me?" he thought to himself._

[End of Chapter 9]

 _ **Authors Notes:** Pronunciations_

Narakututmote - _Na rah koo tuht moe tuh_

Kogatutmote - Koh gah tuht moe tuh


	11. The Band of the Black Cobra

**The Heart of the Nile** : The Band of the Black Cobra

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting in the thrown room talking about Rin's upcoming birthday when the doors were opened and a servant announced the arrival of their unwanted guests. As the servant was speaking a group of 10 individuals in total stepping inside. Leading the group was their father's younger brother Narakututmote and trailing behind him were his two children, Kogatutmote Prince of the Southern Kingdom and his younger sister Kana. Behind them were their personal bodyguards known as the Band of Seven.

Leading the Band of Seven was Bankotsutet. He had long black hair braided down his back and had baggy cotton pants with a sword along his belt. Sesshomaru had heard of his skill with the blade on the battlefield and knew him to be a mighty warrior. Next to him was his second in command Renkotsutet. He was the brains of the group and helped strategize attacks. He was also a great blacksmith and engineer creating unique battle weapons. Next in line were Jaktosutet and Suikotsutet.

Jaktosutet was also a skilled swords man but tended to enjoy torturing his victims by slowly slicing them into pieces. He was also known to enjoy the company of men. Suikotsutet was the healer of the group but suffered from a multi-personality disorder that caused him to become violent at times. The last three were Ginkotsutet, Mukotsutet, and Kyokotsutet. Ginkotsutet was the meat of the group standing 7 feet tall and was pure muscle. He had a fake arm that allowed various weapons to attach to it. He towered over anyone and could easily bringing them down.

Mukutsutet was a magician. He was Narakututmote's personal assistant with black magic and curses. He was short, fat and walked with a slight wobble. Lastly was Kyokotsutet. He was the tallest of the group being around 8 feet in height and was rumored to be cannibal. He was also not very smart and was easily outwitted. Overall the group was impressive and deadly. As the group continued to approach the thrown Inuyasha and Sesshomaru observed their uncle and cousins and how they had changed over the years.

Their uncle wore the nemes headdress made from the pelt of a baboon. He looked to be roughly around 50 years old now and was beginning to show his age in face. He wore a black cape around his shoulders and black baggy pants that synched at the ankles. To complete his look he had black slippers that curled up on the ends and a red tie around the waist that had a leather purse on it and a small golden dagger. He walked slinky like a snake with a bronze walking staff. It had the face of a cobra with its mouth open with red rubies for eyes.

His eldest son Kogatutmote looked to be about 25 years of age now and wore his hair high upon his head with the sides shaved. He wore a blue band around his head and had a single golden earing dangling from his right ear. He had bright blue eyes and had a scar on his right eyebrow. He also wore black pants with a blue tie around the waist. His sister Kana was about 9 years old now and wore a simple white cotton dress, two golden bracelets on her wrists and had two pigtails tied off in her hair with white flowers and silver ribbons.

"Ah... my favorite nephews," Nurakututmote purred as he continued to walk towards them. His voice was cold and clung to the air like poison, making you have shivers go down your spine. He mocked them as he slightly bowed with his eyes raised.

"Greetings… Uncle," Sesshomaru answered coldly. "What brings you to our home so early in the crop harvesting season?"

"Aw… is a grandfather not aloud to visit his own granddaughter on her birthday? My, My, what would your Father say I wonder?" he teased with a slimy smirk on his face.

Before Sesshomaru could respond a soft voice as quiet as a mouse was heard in the corner of the room. Turning his attention behind him he saw little Rin standing in the doorframe leading into the palace.

"Daddy…" she said. "Can you come and play with Rin? It's lady Sango's day off and I was wondering if you were done talking to these people?"

" _Shit…"_ both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in their minds.

"So this is my granddaughter, the Princess of Egypt?" Nurakututmote said as he staring at her through the mouth of the baboon mask. His dark soulless eyes looked at her taking all of her in.

"Rin, come here," Sesshomaru commanded as he extended his hand for her to take.

Rin eyed the large group standing before her father. She did not like the feeling she was receiving from them so she shyly hid behind his leg to stay safe.

"Rin, this is your mother's father Lord Nurakututmote and your Uncle Kogatutmote and Aunt Kana. They have come to visit for your birthday."

Rin's eyes grew large as she took in her grandfather, Uncle and Aunt in for the first time. Her Grandpa wore a dead animal on his head and he had a scary snake on a stick. She also thought he smelled funny. He was definitely different from what she remembered of her mommy. Her uncle looked to have an attitude problem like her Uncle Inuhotep but didn't look nice like him. Her Aunt looked to be a little older than she was and even had flowers and ribbons in her hair. She decided she liked her.

"Hi…" she said shyly before looking down to the tile floor.

Nurakututmote kneeled down and placed the palm of his hand under her chin. When he could look into his granddaughter's eyes he said, "What a beautiful Granddaughter I have. You look just like your mother did at your age. I am sorry I was not able to come and visit you sooner child. I hope during our visit we will become better acquainted?"

Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin behind him after he had finished speaking. Narakututmote stood back up and looked into his face coldly. It was obvious Narakututmote was trying to manipulate his way into their home through Rin and Sesshomaru was not about to let that happen.

"Rin, why don't you take your Aunt Kana here and go play. This one must speak with your Grandfather and Uncles." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes daddy," she said as she offered Kana her hand. Once she took it she escorted her new playmate from the room.

"Such a sweet child. Rin will sure to grow up into a beautiful woman." Narakututmote said.

"Hm." was Sesshomaru's only response to his uncle's remark.

"Cousin Inuhotep, my men and I were hoping to stretch our arms after traveling. You wouldn't mind humoring your cousin with a light sparing would yah?" Kogatutmote said with a smirk on his face while wrapping his arm around his cousin's shoulders make them shake slightly. Some of the band of seven members were eyeing back and forth the cousins waiting to see if Inuyasha would take the bait.

"Why not, there is an open courtyard in the back we can use. Come on, I'll take you guys there," Inuhotep said as they left the room leaving behind Sesshomaru, Nurakututmote and Renkotsutet, Suikotsutet, and Mukotsutet in the thrown room. The servant then took the remaining three memebers of the Band of Seven to their rooms leaving only the royal family behind. Once they were gone Sesshomaru returned to his chair and looked at his uncle.

"What is it you wish to speak of Uncle?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"I hear that you found your father's treasure he was so obsessed with. Is this rumor true?" Narakututmote asked.

" _And there it is…"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he inwardly rolled his eyes. " _How predictable you are Uncle..."_

"Yes, the rumors are true. We just arrived home not 4 days ago," Sesshomaru replied as he further reclining into his chair.

"What of the great power? Where you able to find it as well?" Narakututmote asked almost desperately.

"Ah, yes... the great power rumored to be amongst the treasure. Alas, it was only a rumor. No such power was found. You can even ask my men. The treasure was great but not powerful." he lied.

"Hm, such a waste. Perhaps you found the wrong treasure?" Narakututmote replied.

"No, we found the right treasure. We even had a descendent of the original crew accompany us along our journey. We even had a map in perfect description of the treasure." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm, your Father would have been proud of you. Too bad you couldn't bring home the power he so desperately wish for. I'll leave you to continue your business. I've already taken up so much of your time. Until this evening Nephew, it is good to see you again..." he mocked as he walked out the door into the palace.

After watching his Uncle leave the room Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and rubbed his face with one hand while subconsciously rubbing his thumb across the leather purse on his side with the other. It was just as he feared. His uncle was after Kagome. He was unsure how long his uncle planned on staying at the northern palace but he was going to do everything in his power to keep her and his family safe. It was two days until Rin's birthday. There was much to prepare for the grand celebration. He just hoped his sanity would hold until then.


	12. Blades of the Wishing Stone

**The Heart of the Nile** : Blades of the Wishing Stone

Kagome and Sesshomaru were lounging together on one of his reclining chairs when a knock was heard at the door. Kagome quickly hid behind one of the pillars in the room while Sesshomaru went and answered the door. When he found it to be his half-brother he quickly inviting him inside. After they walked over to the chairs by the pond he had him sit down so they could speak.

"What is it you wanted to talk about so late?" Inuyasha asked while yawning.

"This one would like to show you something very important. You must tell no one of this, not even Kikyo," Sesshomaru commanded just above a whisper as he stared at his brother down.

"Sesshomaru, you know I don't keep secrets from my wife," Inuyasha sighed.

"This is a matter of possible life and death Inuyasha. The future of our kingdom could be at great risk," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Well shit… what is it that's so damn important?" Inuyasha asked with wide expressive eyes.

"Do you promise to not speak of anything under the witness of the gods?" he asked.

"Yes! Now what is it?" he hissed.

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to the pillar where Kagome was hiding behind. Extending his hand she took hold of it and the two of them made their way over to Inuyasha. As Inuyasha watched his brother come out of the shadows his posture stiffened in surprise. He took great care in memorizing the beautiful woman before him. She wore a dark blue gown with long loose chiffon strands down the arms.

When the wind blew through them they whipped out from behind making her look like she had feathered wings. Her hair was black against the night and had a loose curl to it. It was in a half up half down style with a gold ring securing the topknot on her head. She wore a single gold snake shaped band around her left upper arm and two gold bangles on her exposed ankle making them jingle when she walked. Her light blue eyes almost glowed against the darkness. She was a goddess of the night.

"Little brother this is Princess Kagome, daughter of the Sea King Triton of the lost city of Atlantis and the power of the treasure," Sesshomaru introduced he brought Kagome into the moonlight.

"She is what our uncle is after. It was decided since there was the potential for him or one the Band of Seven causing danger that it would be best for you to meet her in case of an emergency," he finished and sat on the chair next to him and brought Kagome to sit on his lap. He then brought his arm around her waist holding her against him.

"I, I… I don't understand. How could you be the power? I thought it was some kind of weapon?" Inuyasha stammered after shaking his head with a confused scowl on his face.

"Oh but I am the power Prince Inuhotep," Kagome said. Her voice was rich and had a lyrical quality to it. It rung softly against his ears and was pleasant to listen to. He thought it fit her vision perfectly.

"You see, I was cursed by the Greek god Hades and was sealed into a weapon called the Wishing Stone. During the daytime I am stuck inside the stone and at night I am released. If I am taken away from that black box sitting over by the bed and away from your brother while I am in my human form however I will die after the next sunrise," she explained. Inuyasha stared in aw and shock as she continued to tell her tale.

"The people of Atlantis were known for powerful magic and strong spiritual energy. We could manipulate water and had healing powers strong enough to bring back the dead at least once. My mother Midoriko was very beautiful and could do all of these abilities. She was also able to purify anything spiritually unclean and this is what caught the attention of Hades and why he wanted to take her as his wife. My father refused to give her away and thus my city and all of my people were sunk to the bottom of the sea. Because I look so much like my mother and possibly have her same abilities Hades sealed me inside this stone as torment to my father. My powers are very valuable and along with the curse I can grant one wish.

It must be a pure wish or curses and plagues will spread across your lands. If you remember my last master was lost at sea in a terrible storm. This was his punishment for making a selfish wish. He sailed away with all of his most precious possessions trying to escape the wrath of the curse but it followed him until the storm took his life and he lost everything he held dear. If someone takes me and wishes an impure wish while under your brother protection it could be very bad for your people." she finished looking at Inuyasha with a serious stare.

Inuyasha just sat there as he digested everything that had been shared. This was very serious and if anything happened to her or the stone shit would hit the fan.

"What must I do?" he asked after a while.

"Did you bring the sword?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I brought it. What are you going to do with it?" he asked as he handing it over to Sesshomaru.

"I am going to give you a gift by putting a protection spell over it." Kagome explained.

Taking both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords that had been given to them by their father she along with both brothers cut their thumbs. She ran her blood over both swords and Inuyasha smeared his blood over top of hers on his sword while Sesshomaru did the same to his. Once that was done she began to chant into the swords making them glow a light blue color before returning to their natural state. The blood soaked into the metal sealing the spell inside. She then handed the swords back to the brothers.

"Prince Inuhotep, I have given you the gift of killing a 100 men in 1 swipe of your sword. As the second in command it is your duty to be the armor of the kingdom. May it protect your people and do justice on the battlefield," Kagame said with a light smile. She watched his face reflect surprise and awe as he checked out his new blade. It humored her how similar he looked to a little kid receiving a gift on their birthday.

"And to you Lord Pharaoh Sesshothumote, guardian of the Wishing Stone, I give to you the gift of saving a 100 men in 1 swipe of your blade. As the King it is your duty to be the heart of your people. You now possess all of my ability to give life," she said while smiling sadly. "Although it can only bring someone back to life once it doesn't always listen. For even the gods know when someone is not meant for another chance at life. May the power and magic of the people of Atlantis be a blessing to your people," she said.

Sesshomaru gave her a look of gratitude mix with a strange emotion in his eye she could not recognize.

"Their powers will respond to no one else. You cannot even use each other's swords. When you join your forefathers in the afterlife they can be passed down through your lines to the firstborn son of every generation, thus continuing the protection to your people if you wish. The reason for you both not being able to use each others swords is because it removes the ability of ultimate power that can easily be misused. These swords hold great responsibility. They are like water, a small amount can bring life but too much can cause death. Use them well," she finished as she sat back down in the chair by the pond as the brothers continued to inspect their gifts.

The moon was low again in the sky and she would be returning soon to the darkness of the stone. She loved the colors of the morning but was never able to enjoy them nor was she able to feel the warmth of the sun against her skin. How she longed for these simple pleasures once more.

"Thank you… I… I, I don't know what to say?" Inuyasha stammered, as he looked away from the sword in his hands to the angelic maiden sitting across from him.

"Protect your people Prince Inuhotep, just like I hope you will protect me," Kagome said as she began to fade away. When she was gone the jewel sat nestled in her blue dress and golden jewelry. Not wanting to leave her unprotected Sesshomaru slid his sword into his belt and picked up the stone. Once she was safely inside the box he turned to look at his brother.

"We must protect the Wishing Stone at all costs. Is that understood? No one, and this one means no one is to know about this." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Understood," Inuyasha agreed. The brothers stood together next to the pond in silence as the watched the sunrise.

"So this happens every night huh?" Inuyasha asked after a while.

"Yes, only if this one opens the box and the jewel is exposed to the moonlight does she awaken," he said. "She is a prisoner in our own home Inuyasha. It saddens this one that he cannot offer her more."

"Why not have her attend Rin's party tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you not just listen to what we just talked about?" Sesshomaru hissed. "Did this entire conversation slip your mind little brother in how serious it is to keep her identity a secret?"

"Yes I did! But tomorrow night is the party leaving her locked up inside the box all night! Have her dressed as one of the servant girls! She can even be your personal servant for the night. Then you can keep an eye on her and she can enjoy the party!" Inuyasha suggested.

"This one agrees that he does not wish for her to be locked up in the box but he does not like the idea of her identity being open for people to recognize her power. People who work here will realize she is new and question her sudden appearance and inexperience at serving. A few nights ago however, we did manage to sneak around the palace without being detected. She wore a vale over her face hiding her identity from those who might have spotted her. This one wonders if it would be possible to have all of the servant girls wear vales for the evening? She would not stand out if all the women wore them." Sesshomaru said while he rubbed his hand on his chin in thought.

"Sounds like a great idea to me. This way everyone is happy," Inuyasha agreed as he stretched his arms above his head with before he yawned. "Well, I best be getting back to bed before Kikyo wakes up and finds me gone. Thank you brother for entrusting me with this. I will see you later today at some point."

One he was gone Sesshomaru walked over to the balcony. As he leaned again the banister as he continued to watch the sunrise in the sky. He had always enjoyed watching the sunrise but now it seems to have lost its warmth. Since spending more time with Kagome he has come to realize that he was growing attached to her. He'd only known her for a few days but the emotions he was beginning to feel were nothing like he'd felt before. It frustrates him that he hadn't figured out a way to free her. He swore one day soon she'd be free of her prison. She would become his wife.


	13. The Grand Celebration

**The Heart of the Nile** : The Grand Celebration

The grand celebration had finally arrived. The entire ballroom was decorated with streamers and ribbons and musicians and dancers performing for the royal family. A long banquet table was along the far wall and was adorned with gold platters and bowls filled to the brim with fruits, meats, cheeses, breads, and desserts. At the end of the table were bottles of exotic wines and various jugs of tropical fruit juices. Servant girls walked about the room serving drinks and appetizers on golden platters throughout the evening to keep the guests happy. They wore a white midriff bikini top with blue straps that crisscrossed behind the back and a white cotton knee-length skirt with matching blue ties.

They wore brown leather laced sandals and had vales sitting just bellow their eyes. They either wore short black wigs or had their hair braided down their backs. Everyone looked the same except one had blue eyes and two golden bangles around her left wrist. As the party began servants at the doorway announced the arrival of the royal family. First to enter was Nurakututmote and his family who were the "honored guest." Nurakututmote wore a long black gown with long black sleeves. He had two golden bracelets clasping the ends of his arms causing the sleeves to billow out behind them. He wore a gold belt around his waist and had a gold plated necklace around his neck embedded in red and purple stones.

On top of his head was a black and gold-stripped nemes crown and had his bronze snakehead walking staff. Behind him were his two children. Kogatutmote and Kana also wore black and gold gowns but the sleeves were missing and only came to their knees. Around their waists were similar golden belts. Kogatutmote had a smaller version of his father's necklace around his neck and he wore his hair down, parted over to the left exposing his shaved side and a golden earring. Kana had her hair the same as before but now had black ribbons and had a single purple stone necklace around her neck. The Band of Seven were not members of the royal family so they were already amongst the guest at the party.

After they were seated to the left side of the podium Inuhotep and Kikyo entered the room. Inuhotep wore a dark navy blue gown with short sleeves that went to the knees. Around his belt was loose orange fabric that made a V-shape in the front and covered his backside. Above the orange fabric was a gold belt holding it together with ties down the center of the V-front. He had thick gold clasp bracelets on his arms, brown leather sandals and a broad necklace that was adorned in red and blue stones. He wore a matching solid blue nemes headdress and a single golden crown on the top. On the sides of the crown above his ears were the golden dog-ears of Anubis.

Waking next to him was his wife Kikyo. She wore a silver gown that went to her knees and flared out behind reaching down to her ankles. It had a low cowl halter neckline that exposed her cleavage all the way down to the top of her bellybutton. The halter on the dress was supported by a golden collar adorned in red and blue stones. Down the back was the same low neckline, exposing her lean backside. On each upper arm were two golden bands and two matching bands on her wrists. Connecting the gold bands was dark blue fabric that fluttered loosely about her. Making her look like she had wings. Her crown went down the middle of her forehead through her hairline and wrapped around the sides.

Little golden sequins hung down the sides making them shimmer like a halo in the lights. She wore a black wig that went to her shoulders so the back of her dress would show. Once they were seated on the right side of the thrown, Pharaoh and the Princess of Egypt entered the room. Pharaoh wore a dark blue cotton loincloth with golden trim. Over top was loose dark blue fabric like his bothers that lay in a V-shape in the front and covered his backside. It too was trimmed in gold and was held together by a golden belt that had golden ties laid in-between the V-shape down the front. It made a very elaborate layered look. He wore gold-laced sandals that went up his calves and had thick golden wrist bracelets on both arms.

His nemes headdress was the same dark blue and had golden strips laced through it. His chest was oiled making him glisten in the light. Around his neck was a thick blue and gold-stripped necklace that had a golden cape attached to it. It came just bellow his knees and was fling out behind him as he walked. He walked with his arms crossed in an X shape holding the royal Crook and Flail. The birthday girl wore a similar dark blue and gold trimmed gown. It came to her knees and was sleeveless. She wore gold sandals with dark blue stones and little golden bangles. Her hair was braided down the back but had little white flowers woven into it making a flower crown.

Once they reached the podium the party officially began. The musicians and dancers took center stage of the room and began to entertain the party. Servants bustled around the room. The atmosphere was light and everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Rin who was stuffing her face with cakes and sweets. Kagome was sitting behind Pharaoh and Inuhotep the entire time watching the party in silence. As a servant she was not aloud to speak unless spoke to and she didn't wish to blow her cover. She did exactly what Sesshomaru told her to do the day before. Everything was going great until,

"You there! Servant girl, go bring us more wine!" Narakututmote ordered as he took a huge gulp from his cup. He quickly drained it of its contents before tearing off a piece of meat from the bone with his teeth.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a weary side-glance with her eyes. After catching his eye she rose from her spot and left the podium. As she walked away both brothers kept their eyes on her as she moved about the room. This did not go unnoticed by their uncle who turned his gaze from the brothers to watch the servant girl. It was then he noticed a strange magical energy about her. Taking another sip from his now refilled glass an evil grin began to form.

He then said to Sesshomaru, "That servant girl of yours nephew, she has beautiful eyes. May I ask how you came upon such a gem?"

"This one is uncertain how she came to work for the palace Uncle." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"She must be pretty special for you to not be able to keep your eyes off of her." He said as Sesshomaru slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

He then turning his gaze from the girl to stare back at his nephew with a smirk as he said, "She even has golden bangles undeserving of a common servant… Perhaps she is your, "personal" servant? Is she good in bed nephew? It is unlike you to give notice to such a woman."

Sesshomaru was fuming on the inside but bit his tongue and kept his face solid as stone. Just then Kagome returned bringing a tray filled with wine glasses, cheese, bread and grapes. It was then Kogatutmote took notice of her and watched as she returned to sit quietly behind his cousins. Not being able to make out the rest of her face behind her vale only intrigued his fascination. After a couple of hours the people at the party slowly started to trickle out and Kagome began to clean up along with the other servants while the royal family sat on the podium watching them and their remaining guests. Kogatutmote took this opportunity to sneak away into the shadows and make his way towards his pray. Kagome was clearing the banquet table along the back wall when she felt someone behind her. As she began to turn around Kogtutmote wrapped one arm around her waist from behind pulling her flush up against him. She felt his firm chest along her back and his groin standing at attention against her butt. His other hand looped around her front, grabbed her arm and forced her to half turn her upper body to look at him.

"I have been watching you all night... I think I would like to continue this party somewhere more private. Care to join me?" he said seductively in her ear as his hand around her stomach began to make it was to the band of her skirt.

She shivered with fear when he began to rub his thumb along her hip bone. Kagome tried to pull out of his grip but he was too strong. As he began leaning forward to capturing her mouth with his, a strong arm pulled him from behind making him stumble backwards, releasing Kagome in the process. Kagome fell forward and was about to hit the floor when she landed in strong awaiting arms. She looked up and found the rich amber colored eyes of her master. As she stood back up and looked behind her she saw Inuhotep standing between her and the now stunned Kogatutmote on the floor.

"What the hell what that for?!" Kogatutmote shouted and he fixed his rumpled clothing while staring daggers at Inuhotep.

"Sorry Cousin but Pharaoh doesn't share," Inuhotep said while crossing his arms over his chest staring firmly back at him.

The three of them stood there in a silent stand off before Kogatutmote retreated out of the room with a loud "Hmph" closely followed by his father. He had watched the entire ordeal and what just transpired. Catching Sesshomaru's eye he bowed to them with a look on his face of evil intent before walking out of the room leaving it eerily silent. Just then Kagome felt the presence of dark magic brewing in the air and began to spin agitatedly between the brothers trying to find the source of the negative energy.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Are you alright?"

"I feel... dark magic in the air…" she said with a look a concern on her face.

The brothers looked at each other when an ear piercing cry was heard from behind them. As they ran towards the podium they see little Rin shaking an unconscious Kikyo on the floor. There was a spilt wine glass still clasped in her hand. Her eyes were closed and she was pale in color.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell to his knees.

As he gently picked her up to cradling her head against his chest his breathing became erratic with panic. When Kagome approached her body she could feel the negative energy pouring out of her. Looking towards the cup in her hand she felt the same negative energy.

"Poison…" Kagome said just above a whisper.

"No!" Inuyasha cried as he held his beloved wife tighter to his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"Someone call for a healer!" one of the servants cried.

"No! This is dark magic at work here, a healer will not save her," Kagome shouted as Inuyasha looked at her with teary eyes.

"Bring her to her bedchamber and I will do what I can to save her and your unborn child," Kagome commanded.

Not needing to be told twice Inuyasha picked up his wife ran towards his bedchambers. With Kagome and Sesshomaru trailing behind him all he could do was hope that they weren't too late.


	14. The Power of Atlantis

**While reading:** Listen to " _Nordic/Viking Music - Fólkvangr"_ on YouTube. When you see this symbol, (***) start to play specific piece when written. When you see this symbol, (xxx) stop playing the music. This is not my channel nor do I have rights to the soundtracks/movie but I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading. Enjoy!

 **The Heart of the Nile:** The Power of Atlantis

They quickly laid her on the bed and propped her head up with pillows. Kagome then began giving out orders for members of the household to summon for the high priests to join them. She also had them find some musicians who could play the drums and stringed instruments during the ceremony. She then asked for a clean bowl of water, a clean golden bowl, a washed dagger, the blood of a year old lamb, coal, newly bottled red wine, sage, golden eagle feathers, a yew plant and foxglove flowers. The moon was low in the sky so she only had 3 hours left before she would vanish and Kikyo would die.

"The high priests just arrived!" cried the servant Jaken as he made his way into the doorframe. Behind him were servants bringing the last few ingredients needed for the cleansing.

"Sorry we are late…. I heard terrible news…. that the Lady Kikyo was poisoned! We came here…. as soon as we could," said the High Priest Miroku as he was trying to catch his breath. Behind him were three other priests, two of them holding instruments asked to be used in the cleansing ceremony.

"Quick, pull the bed back away from the wall and bring it into the center of the room," said Kagome. "Try and get it into the design I drew on the floor with the lamb's blood and wine. "

Once the bed was in position Kagome washed her hands in the bowl of water. She then rubbed some of the lamb's blood and wine mixture across Kikyo's exposed stomach from the opening of her dress and on her breast near her heart. She then poured some of the water into the golden bowl and placed the coal, eagles feathers and plants into the water. She then lit the sage and walked around the room cleansing the air before dropping it into the mixer putting it out and filling the air with its smoke. In the mixture were all 4 of the elements: water, earth, fire, and air.

In the bowl was water and added to it was the coal and plants being the element of the earth, the sage bringing the fire, and the smoke and eagles feathers from the air. The wine and blood on the floor and on Kikyo's body created a cleansing barrier. The flowers, who are poisonous in nature, were the conductors of drawing out the poison already in Kikyo's system. Now they were ready to begin the ceremony. Once everyone who was not needed in the ceremony left the room Kagome positioned Miroku and his men in a cross formation around the outside of the circle of blood drawn on the floor.

(*** " _Nordic/Viking Music – Fólkvangr_ ***)

They then began to chant and play their musical instruments as she cast her spell. She began to dance and sing around the room spinning in circles. Their chants were slow and deep in tone against her angelic voice. The drumbeats were steady in rhythm never breaking beat. Creating a haunting, hypnotic atmosphere. It seemed to last forever until a dark mass began to pull out of Kikyo's mouth. Her back arched up off of the bed as the mass continued to rise up into the air. It looked like black tar in texture and held no form like water. Kagome continued to dance and chant. As she did she burned more sage and light blue tattoos began to appear on her skin making her glow.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the whites of her eyes showed. While she was deep in her trance Kikyo began to lift from the bed into the air. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway looking on helplessly as she continued to draw out the poison. The sun was little less than an hour away from breaking the surface of the horizon. They were running out of time. Then Kikyo began to lower back onto the bed as the black tar began to take form into a black ball the size of an apple. It hovered over to Kagome as she sliced her hand with the small dagger pouring her blood into the lamb and wine mixture left in the bowl and poured it over the black hovering ball making it purify.

A bright light burst in the room and Kikyo took a gasping breath as she opened her eyes looking up into the ceiling. She could not move though as her body was paralyzed at the moment. The ceremony was still not finished. Kagome continued to dance around the room glowing with her blue tattoos as she continued to sing and burn the sage in the air. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of her as he held his brother back in the doorway. He had never witnessed anything like it and to be able to experience such raw magical power was a gift. The power of Atlantis really could be used as a weapon if given into the wrong hands. The drums and chants continued to fill the air never ceasing.

The air itself began to pulse with energy. Kagome began convulsing while standing, as the power of the spell grew stronger. Unbeknownst to them she began seeing a vision while this was all happening. Kagome's tattoos eventually began to fade away and her eyes rolled back into place. She blinked a couple times adjusting her vision before making eye contact with Miroku, nodding her head to finish the blessing before collapsing onto the floor. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome, ran out of the room and into his bedchambers just as the sun peaked over the horizon causing her to burst into pink sparkling dust. Her pink stone landed in his trembling hand. He was frightened. He did not know if she was all right.

He had never experienced anything like that before or these types of emotions and he didn't know what to do. So much had happened in the last three hours. The only thing he could do at the moment was to check on his sister-in-law, find out who was going to die for this assassination attempt and wait for the rising moon once more.

 **(Kagome's Vision)**

Kagome closed her eyes as she began to chant around the room. She could feel the dark energy all around her. She circled around the bed with burning sage. She could feel the heat of the burning plant against her hand and its cleaning magic. She focused her energy into Kikyo's body as the poison spread out in her veins like the twigs on tree branches. She could see the beat of her heart and the small glowing blue light in her womb begin to smoother under the darkness of the poison, trying to suffocate the light. The poisonous energy glowed a dark purple in her vision and she began to pull it out towards Kikyo's mouth. This pulling made her begin to glow blue as her healing powers awoke from their slumber.

She continued to pull the darkness until it left her body and into the air. Making sure nothing was left in her system she then pulled the dark ball towards herself. Taking her hand she quickly sliced the palm, ignored the throbbing pain and poured it into the mixture. Dumping it over the darkness it purifies and the last of its strength that clung to Kikyo's body died away. She had saved them just in time. She heard Kikyo's gasping breathe but there was still lingering dark energy suspended in the air. While she was purifying the air a small particle of the darkness went into mouth and into her body trying to kill her from the inside out. While she was battling this new fight the darkness began showing her terrible things.

The city of the Nile was on fire and people were running around covered in blood and boils. Bugs, frogs, locus, and disease spread across the land. Cows, sheep, and goats were rotting along the river making the water unclean. All of the crops were destroyed from famine. She saw darkness and then heard terrible screaming and then silence before she heard the soft eerie cry of a child as it died. Her eyes snapped open as she finally put out the last of the darkness. She had used too much of her energy and was very weak. She was not used to fighting such strong dark magic like this before. She looked at Miroku, nodded her head to tell him she was finished and began to fall to the floor as her body gave out. The last thing she saw was beautiful amber colored eye staring back at her in concern before darkness consumed her.

 **(Back to Kikyo)**

Sesshomaru returned to his brother's room to see him holding a crying Kikyo as they were hugging each other closely on the bed. Miroku and his men along with some servants were in the process of putting the room back together and cleaning the blood off of the floor. She had saved her but he was unsure of the child.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared." Kikyo said through tears and sobs. "It was so dark and I felt so cold… What happened?"

"Someone poisoned you my Lady, but one of the servants who was familiar with dark magic saved you!" Miroku said with a relieved smile on his face.

He was wearing a dark blue and purple robe. His hair was dark brown and a small ponytail was tied at the base of his neck. He wore a matching purple glove over one of his hands. It was wrapped in blue jade beads that he had used during the ceremony while he chanted to the gods. On both ears he had two golden earrings and his eyes were a dark brown. As Miroku was cleaning he turned around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen outside the bedroom door. She was kneeling by a wash bin cleaning the dishes used in the ceremony. Seeing that his men were almost ready to head back to the temple and Kikyo was on the mend he snuck out of the room and over to the mysterious maiden.

"Are you feeling all right now Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as he ran his thumb over her face wiping her tears away. She was now sitting quietly in his lap.

"Yes... I am ok. Just feeling a little tired." Kikyo said. She then placed her hand over her womb and was struck with sudden fear.

"Do you know if our child survived?" Kikyo said desperately as she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's shoulders in her hands. Inuyasha took hold of her hands before he gave her a sorrowful look.

He then said, "It was a very powerful poison, Kikyo. It would be a miracle sent from the gods if our child survived. We will just have to wait and see."

Removing her hand from his she placed it back over her womb before leaning into him with her head resting on his chest as the tears began to fall again and sobs shock her body. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close as she cried. Sesshomaru left his brother and wife to grieve together over the possible loss of their firstborn. He then made his way to Rin's room to check on her. In all of the commotion she had been left with one of her nannies and he wanted to make sure she was all right and to let her know her Aunt was ok.

 **(Sango and Miroku)**

Sango had been called from the kitchens to help clean up after the ceremony. She had heard of the terrible incident and rushed over to help. When she heard Rin had been involved her heart dropped into her stomach. It was such a terrible thing to witness. She was sure Rin would suffer from nightmares for weeks.

"Why, oh why did it have to be Rin! And on her birthday too!" she said to herself out loud.

Just then she felt something rubbing along her backside. Turning around she was greeted by a priest who was kneeling behind her but was staring off into the distance... as if unaware of what he was doing. She was livid! How dare he!

"PERVERT!" she screamed! A loud smack was heard and a bright red handprint graced his face.

"My dear lady….." he said while waving his hand in a circle as the other hand rubbed his now tender cheek.

"Sango." She said angrily. Her face was beat red and she had her hands crossed over her chest as she stood up and stared dangerously down at him. She was still wearing the servants' attire from the party and he could tell she was a strong, voluptuous, healthy woman. She would do nicely.

" _What a woman…"_ he thought to himself as he stood up.

He then continued by saying, "Sango… beautiful. I must apologize for my behavior... You see my hand here is cursed and has a mind of its own."

His voice was smooth and she could tell his excuse was well practiced. Sango just stared at him with her arms still crossed over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed.

He then surprised her by taking hold of both of her hand in his, leaned forward and stared into her brown eyes as he said, "I must ask you a question my dear Sango... Will you bear my children?" he said in all seriousness.

Sango was in shock. She didn't know what to say. This complete stranger just asked her to marry him. What a strange man. Sango didn't even bother answering him. She pulled her hands out of his, picked up her clean bowls and walked out of the room leaving Miroku standing there with no answer.

"Hey wait! Don't go! You didn't give me your answer," he shouted as he watched her leave the room.

"I take that was another no…" one of his priests said behind him jokingly.

"She didn't answer, so who knows!" Miroku said as they made their way out the door and back to the temple.

 **(Sesshomaru and Rin)**

As Sesshomaru approached Rin's room he could hear her soft cries echoing in the hallway. Rin was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her nannie was rubbing her back as she sat on the edge of the bed whispering soft encouraging words into her ears. When the nannie saw Pharaoh enter the room she bowed to him before leaving. After she left Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and picked up his daughter. Holding her tenderly in his lap his strong fatherly arms hugged her tight making her sobbing slow down to soft hiccups.

"Is Aunt Kiko... ok?" she said after she calmed down.

She had seen everything. She saw her Aunt take a sip and begin to choke on her drink before she fell back onto the floor. She remembered seeing her father, uncle and a pretty lady run towards her. She remembered hearing her uncle's cry as the word "poison" was said. She wasn't sure what that word meant but she knew it wasn't good. The last thing she remembered was her nannie taking her away as she saw them run through the doors towards her uncle's room.

"Your Aunt is fine. She is resting in her room. Are you ok little Princess? Your father apologizes the event ruined your birthday." Sesshomaru said while continuing to hold her tightly and run his fingers through her hair making her sleepy.

"Yes, I'm ok now that I know Aunt Kikyo is better. Thank you for the birthday party. It was fun until Aunt Kikyo got sick." she said before yawning.

"Before you fall asleep Rin, do you remember who gave your Aunt the cup she was drinking from?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin sat in his lap for a while before she replied, "I think it was a manservant. I had never seen him before. He had long baggy white pants like the other manservants but he had a weird picture painted on his chest. It looked like a black snake wrapped around a stick and a sword. It was painted right over his heart daddy. I though it look scary."

Rin then began to fall asleep in her father's arms. Standing back up he laid Rin on the bed, pulled the sheets up and under her chin and kissed her goodnight before finding the servant to watch over here again. He needed to go and talk with Kikyo after she rested and see if this man with the snake tattoo over his heart was what she remembered as well. Nighttime could not come fast enough.


	15. Secrets in the Shadows

**The Heart of the Nile:** Secrets in the Shadows

By midafternoon Kikyo had finally awakened. She had regained just enough energy from her ordeal to be led by Inuyasha to join Sesshomaru in his bedchambers for afternoon tea. The three of them sat around a small round table off of his balcony sipping chai tea while looking out over the city bellow. Sesshomaru was growing impatient with every passing hour they had not captured whoever tried to kill his sister-in-law and potential niece or nephew.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"I am much better thank you. However, my heart remains uneasy until I know the fate of my child." Kikyo said.

"Hm, yes that remains to be seen. This one was wondering if you recall the person who gave you your glass last night? Rin thought she remembered someone but this one wanted to hear it from you first before comparing stories." Sesshomaru asked.

"It's all very fuzzy to be completely honest with you, but I do remember a strange tattoo. I also remember that I thought it was strange that a man was serving me drinks when I only saw servant girls working. I am sorry but I do not remember anything more than that. If I see him again I'll be sure to point him out. I do not like the idea of my assassin possibly walking around my own home," she said uncomfortably.

"Agreed. Rin mentioned about a man with a tattoo as well." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you remember anything about the tattoo?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the table.

"Hm… let me think." She said. After a few moments of silence she replied, "I believe it was some kind of snake on his chest. I remember it being dark in color and very detailed. I don't remember much of the details though I am sorry."

"No, that is enough. Inuyasha, as head of the guard send word out to keep an eye out for a man with a dark color snake tattoo on the chest? Also add that it might have a sword and a staff somewhere in the design."

"A sword and a staff?" Inuyasha asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes, these are the only other details Rin was able to recall about the tattoo." Sesshomaru said.

The three of them then sat in silence enjoying the afternoon sun. A light breeze was on the wind bringing with it the smell of freshly cut crops in the early summer harvest season.

Kikyo then poured another glass of chai into her cup when she asked, "Do you know the name of the servant girl who was able to save me? I have asked around but no one seems to know who she is. It also has come to my attention that she was still wearing the vale from the ceremony so no one was able to make out her face."

"She has been taken into hiding for her own safety. Because of her great healing powers and knowledge of dark magic we have hidden her away incase the assassin tries to kill her or to do another act of dark magic towards us." Sesshomaru said before finishing off his tea.

"Being a member of the royal family surely my Lord you would grace me the opportunity of meeting this woman and giving her my thanks for saving my life? I promise to keep her identity a secret," Kikyo pleaded.

Sesshomaru reclined back in his chair as he thought of Kikyo meeting Kagome. He did not like how the knowledge of Kagome's nature was steadily growing.

"Ah, come on brother. You know she wouldn't tell a soul. Just give her a chance to meet her and tell her thank you. That's all she wants." Inuyasha whined.

"Very well, this one will arrange for a time and place for us to meet. That way our meeting will remain a secret until the last possible moment. This one no longer trusts the walls in his own home," Sesshomaru said.

They all agreed that they would wait for Sesshomaru's arrangement and then they would travel together to a secret hiding place. An hour after dinner the band of three met under the gate at the front of the palace and slipped under the cover of night, into a chariot and out the city gates to a secret location only known by Sesshomaru. After about an hour or so the chariot finally stopped near a secluded location near the Nile. It was a location perfect for hiding. You would be able to see anyone approaching but them not see you.

"Where is the woman? I thought she was meeting us here? Do you think she went to the wrong location or perhaps we missed her? I pray nothing terrible has happened to her!" Kikyo said anxiously.

"No, we have not missed her. She has actually been with us the entire trip," Sesshomaru said as he began to pull the little black box from his leather bag from around his waist.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked with a confused scowl on her face. "Please, don't play games with me. You know how I detest them."

"This one plays no games or tells any lies." Sesshomaru said as he opened the black box and the music began to play. He laid it down on the ground a little ways out in front of them and the moonlight began to soak into the stone. Just then little pink sparkles began to glisten around it.

'What is that and why is it sparkling?" Kikyo asked as she stared at the stone in fascination.

"Just wait, it will happen soon." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean, "it" and "happen soon?" Kikyo said growing slightly frightened while backing up into Inuyasha's chest.

"Patience, just keep watching. Little brother you might want to turn around," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk back to the chariot pulling out another bag and digging through it.

"Why…?" Inuyasha asked. Just as he was asking this a bright flash of light burst into the air causing both him and Kikyo to bring their arms up to block the light from their eyes. As they brought their hands down they saw materializing before them was the unconscious, naked form of Kagome lying on the ground on her stomach.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said as his face turned a bright red and quickly turned around.

Kikyo stared at the girl in shock. She did not move from her spot as she watched Sesshomaru wrap a red blanket around her still unconscious form and picked her up, holding her tightly to his chest. He then sat on the ground with her sitting in his lap. Her head was lying limply over the side of his arm. He could see a light pulse in her neck and her lightly breathing in and out. He then ran his thumb gingerly over her cheek as he whispered her name in her ear. As he did this she began to stir in his arms and fluttered her beautiful eyes open.

"Uhhh… my head." She said as her face laced with pain and she pulled her arm out of the red blanket to rub her aching forehead.

"Shhhh…. be still. I have you," Sesshomaru said as he held her tighter. It was then Kagome opened her eyes against the pain and looked into his relieved eyes. She had come to recognize that his eyes were very expressive if you paid attention. Where his face was not, you had to look deep into his soul to understand the man.

"Wha… what happened?" she asked. Her voiced was scratchy from the hours of chanting she had done last night and from the excessive amounts of healing energy and magic she used up.

"You fell unconscious after you healed Kikyo," He replied.

"Uh…" she grunted again. "I must have used up too much of my healing energy combined with my magic…" she grumbled groggily. "I'll be fine after I rest again in the stone in the morning."

It was then Kagome realized they were not alone and that they were not in his bedchambers. Turning her head she caught sight of Inuyasha and the woman she saved earlier that day. With a soft smile gracing her tired face she said," How are you faring Lady Kikyo? I hope you are well?"

"I am well thanks to you Lady Kagome. I asked Lord Sesshomaru to let me meet the woman who saved me in person so I could thank you properly. I am forever in your dept. Thank you for saving my life I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you," she said as both she and Inuyasha sat on the grass in front of her.

"Same goes for me. I would be lost without my wife. Thank you," Inuyasha said.

"You both can repay me by living long and happy lives with your daughter," she said with a light smile.

"You… you mean my baby… is alive? And, and it's a girl?" Kikyo said with tears in her eyes as she brought her hands to her stomach with a mixture of shock, relief, joy, and love flickering across her and Inuyasha's faces.

"Yes your baby girl is alive and well. She is quite stubborn actually. When I was in my trance my energy went into your body and I saw even in her early stage of life she was fighting strong against the enemy. It was having a hard time trying to put out her little light." She said with a big smile on her face as she watched Kikyo's tears stream down her face as she and Inuyasha laugh. He then held her from behind placing his hands over top of hers, bringing her to sit in his lap.

"Just like her mother," he joked.

"Hey now…" Kikyo said with a fake scowl on her face before kissing the side of his cheek.

They all laughed and relaxed in the grass next to the Nile as the atmosphere around them began to relax. It was there under the stars Kagome told Kikyo her secret. She told her tale of her enslavement to the stone, the dangers it brings. About her people, her abilities gained from her lineage of Atlantis and what would happen if separated from the box or Sesshomaru. She also had Kikyo promise under the witness of the gods that she would keep her secret safe. By the time they were finished the sun peeked over the river and Kagome said her farewell before returning to the stone. The band then made their way back to the chariot and returned to the palace.

Because of how weak Kagome was she was unable to detect the dark shadow observing them the entire evening and as it went to share of the secrets it learned to its shadow shape-shifting spirit weaseled its way around the shadows until it made it to its destination. Pulling out of its spiritual form it flew over to its master and began to take the form of a man. The man was wearing white cotton pants like the male servants in the palace. Right over his heart on his muscular chest was the tattoo of a black cobra with a staff and sword. He wore a blue turban on his head and had brown eyes. His face was an emotionless slate, an assassin of the shadows.

''What did you find out Kohaku?" asked Narakututmote.

He was in his bedroom with his back to him, arms crossed behind his back as he continued to look out his window. The Band of Seven were relaxing and lounging about his room waiting and listening for his report. They were dying for something to do. It was there where Kohaku shared everything. He told him about how the treasure was found, the maiden locked in the stone, her curse, her weakness, and the wish. He also told him about how she was the girl from the party and was the one who healed Kikyo. Then he told him about how they were unable to kill the baby girl and how they were onto them looking for a man with a snake tattoo on the heart. After he was finished talking Narakututmote began formalizing a plan with his men. Now that they knew there was no longer the issue of the baby being a boy the kingdom and everything in it including her would become… **MINE.**


	16. Confessions

**The Heart of the Nile** : Confessions

That evening Sesshomaru and Kagome were lounging on one of his balcony recliner chairs snuggled up watching the night sky. It was a cool evening due to the rain that had fallen earlier that afternoon so Sesshomaru pulled off one of the blankets on his bed. He wrapped it around them to keep warm, earning a content sigh from Kagome. They sat in silence listening to the sounds of the night and enjoying the heat of each other's bodies being of such close proximity.

Every once in a while a wisp of dark energy would brush up against her skin but it was never strong enough to lead her to its source. With the assassin still walking about Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of doubling the guards around his home. While Kagome was snuggled up in his arms with her head resting on his chest, the memory and images of the horrible vision continued to play over and over in her mind. Sesshomaru was running his fingers through her hair when he noticed her discomfort while deep in thought.

"What is it that has you so deep in thought my lady of the night?" Sesshomaru asked while running his fingers in her hair. He brought his nose to her hair taking in the scents of spring rain and water lilies.

She closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She then sat up on the lounging chair, pulled out of his arms with her back to him and said, " While I was in my trance saving Kikyo I was attached by some of the dark magic. It showed me a horrible vision of what is to come of your people if someone were to wish upon my stone impurely."

Sesshomaru then sat up to where they were looking at each other while still sitting on the reclining chair with the blanket covering their laps. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Then ran his hand down her neck then arm until he took hold of her hand in her lap. Looking into her face he then said,

"This one did not know you were attached during the ceremony. He is sorry he was unable to protect you. It frustrates him that he was unaware and powerless to stop it."

"That is alright, it didn't hurt and it is gone now," she said rubbing her thumb over top of his.

"What was the vision you saw while in the trance? You do not have to tell this one if it is uncomfortable for you," he said to her gently.

She then took her eyes from her hands up into the moon above them. After a moment she collected herself and began to retell the horrible vision of his lands.

"I saw the city of the Nile and all of the kingdom was on fire. People were running around covered in blood and boils. Bugs, frogs, locus, and disease spread across your lands. Cows, sheep, and goats were rotting along the river making the water unclean. All of the unharvested crops were destroyed from famine. I saw darkness and then I heard terrible screaming of war before eerie silence. The last thing I heard was the soft cry of every firstborn child as it died," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. Whipping it away with her hand she turned to look back into his horrified eyes.

Sesshomaru just sat there in shock. This was a terrible vision and it horrified him of the possible future of his people if an impure wish was made. He would be sure if he were ever to ask of such a powerful wish it would be pure of heart. Pulling her back into his chest he held her head close to his heart resting his chin atop her head.

"This one will do everything in his power to avoid such a fate. Thank you for sharing," he said.

They then stood up from the chairs hand in hand and made their way to walk around his courtyard towards the small pond. While Kagome was holding his hand he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of it sitting in his. Her hand was so soft and warm. His large calloused hand swallowed up hers. He never wanted to loose the feeling. It was then he began to think of what it would be like without her once the spell had been broken and she was free. Would she stay?

His feelings for her had grown significantly stronger since having her join them in the palace. Even in her jewel state he felt her warmth wrap around him throughout the day. His chest tightened uncomfortably at the thought of her leaving. He disliked the idea of someone else holding her like he was earlier. He had to ask, he had to know of her heart and if she too felt the same.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked causing her to turn from looking at the pond up at him. She mentally sighed; she loved it when he said her name.

"Yes, my Lord?" she replied.

"When the curse on the Wishing Stone is broken have you given much thought as to what you will do once you are free?" he asked her.

"Well, seeing as how all of my people are gone and I now have nowhere to call home I was hoping to possibly live in your city as a healer or work in the temple. I have come to love your people and I would love to stay close to you, that is… I mean uh, that is uh if…, if that's alright with you… I mean." She finished nervously with a blush across her cheeks. She turned away from him to look back at the small golden fish swimming under the water flowers in the pond.

"This news pleases this one." He said quietly. He then continued by saying, "Kagome, this one wants you hear his thoughts regarding your decision after gaining your freedom. You do not have to say anything but if anything displeases you please stop this one."

Sitting her in the chair next to the pond he then turns his back to her with his hands crossed behind him as he looked up into the moon. Taking a deep breath he then says,

"You are unlike any woman this one has ever met, Kagome. You are kind, loving, and selfless and make this one feel things for a woman he has never felt before. This Sesshomaru realized his feels have grown stronger for you the longer he is with you. You are a very special woman to him and he does not mean because of being tied to you as a master or because of your abilities. The thought of having you leave his side to be with another man gives him pain in his chest. He is unsure if these emotions are what people call love but they are growing stronger and he is beginning to believe that it is. If this curse ever breaks and you are set free from the jewel…"

He then turned to look at her and saw she was sitting quietly on the chair listening intently. He then continued by saying,

"If you were truly free from its curse would you come live with this Sesshomaru? He is sure these feelings for you will continue to grow. We could grow old together, have children together and be happy. Would you become his wife, his queen, the mother of his children and live with him until the end of his days?" As he finished saying all of this he kneeled down on one knee and took both of her hands in his as he looked into her eyes with hope.

Kagome was over run with emotions. She too felt what he had said as tears began to fall down her emotionless face. After coming out of her temporary state of shock a huge smile spread from ear to ear on her face as she said, "Yes…. a thousand times yes!"

She then swung her arms around his neck as he picked her up under her arms and began swinging around in circles. Their laughter ringing in the air. Sesshomaru smiled the biggest smile he had ever made. It warmed her heart and she would cherish it always. After they finished spinning Kagome slid down his body and he began to shower her face with butterfly-soft kissed. She laughed as his tender lips tickled across her face lovingly. However, he never kissed her on the lips. He wanted to keep their first kiss for their wedding day thus forgetting a crucial part to the curse. He was very traditional and wanted to make it special. Pulling away from kissing her face they looked into each others eyes just as the sun popped over the horizon.

"I'll see you tonight my Lord," she said before kissing his cheek then laying her head on his chest as she began to disappear.

Sesshomaru hugged her until her essence gave way just like all of the times before. Putting her stone back into the box he slipped it into his desk drawer before walking into the bathing room to begin getting ready for the day. However, the lid on the box did not close all of the way leaving a small crack not wide enough for the music to sound. As he was in the bathing room Kohahu's spiritual form slithered in from the darkness taking his human form next to the desk.

Kohaku opened the box pulling out the stone before closing its lid. He then placed a common rock in its place and returned the box back into the drawer. After that he returned to his spiritual form evaporating back into the shadows along with Kagome. Sesshomaru finished his shower and got dressed. After he was finished he pulled the box out of the drawer and put it into his leather bag like normal and walked out the door not realizing Kagome was no longer inside.

He then made his way to the dinning hall to send off his uncle and cousins who would be leaving today. Entering the dinning hall he sees he is the only one left not already eating. Sitting to his left was his uncle followed by his two children and the Band of Seven. To his right was an empty seat, then Rin, followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Now sitting at the head of the table he begins to eat enjoying the silence and soft table clatter of people eating this early in the morning.

"Rin, it was so nice to meet you and attend your birthday party. I hope some day soon you could come visit me in my home." Narakututmote said after he finished eating. Rin just nodded her head as she looked down at the food on her plate with her mouth full of bread.

"Are you all still planning on heading out after you finish eating?" Sesshomaru asked before taking a sip of his imported coffee.

"Yes, after my men have filled their bellies, the last of my possessions have been accounted for and are loaded onto our caravans we will be on our way Nephew. Don't you worry, we will be out of your hair soon enough." He said before he too took a sip of his coffee while his eyes remained looking at him over the rim.

After breakfast was finished Narakututmote, his children, and his men returned to his bedchambers. It was then Kohaku came out hiding in the shadows behind a curtain along the wall. Narakututmote quickly made his way over to his slave.

"Do you have it?" Narakututemote asked.

Kohaku extended his hand dropping the wishing stone into Narakututmotes. He then slipped the stone into his leather pouch attached it to his belt and he and his men began to quickly make their way out of the palace before the stone was found to be missing. By mid morning they were well on their way across the desert plains. Just before sunset and almost a full days ride from Sesshomaru and his men, Narakututmote pulled out the stone and made his wish…


	17. This Means War

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _The Plagues – Prince of Egypt"_ on YouTube. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Violence in the chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : This Means War

Sesshomaru and his family were sitting around the dinning table enjoying the last few rays of sunshine left when Rin suddenly screamed and dropt her cup to the floor.

"Rin! Why did you scream?" Kikyo cried as she rubbed her hands over her sore ears.

"There was a bug in my cup!" she cried.

Just then more bugs began to appear on the table coming out of their food and drinks until the table was crawling with them. Seeing this Kikyo runs over to the side of the room and vomits into a vase. Inuyasha rushed to her side and runs his hand in circles along her back.

"What the hell? Sesshomaru! Who purchased this food? It's riddled with bugs!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru just stared at the table as the bugs continue to devour their meal. He laid his hand over the leather bag feeling the box in side but he had a bad feeling about this…

About 5 minuets later a servant ran into the room with a scroll listing strange activities occurring all over the city. A fire was raining down from the sky over the slave community on the southern side of the city and was spreading fast. Swarms of bugs and frogs were all over the streets, in people's homes and in the temple. A swarm of locus had flown into the eastern crop fields eating everything piece of vegetation in site. Animals along the Nile were falling ill to a bazar disease and their bodies were being dragged off into the river by the crocodiles along the banks spreading their festering blood into the water.

Realizing what was happening Sesshomaru pulled out the box from the bag only to find it holding a common rock. His heart stopped.

"No…" he whispered before yelling, "NOOOO!"

He ran out of the dinning hall as fast as his legs could carry him. Kikyo and Inuyasha not understanding what was happening quickly followed after him. The servants where dogging them this way and that trying to get out of their path as quickly as possible. When they reached his chambers Sesshomaru began pulling his room apart, yanking the sheets off of the bed, ripped out the drawers in the desk, papyrus flying off of the table and clothing all over the floor.

"Where is it!" he yelled to himself.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is going on? What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha yelled as he and Kikyo watched their brother frantically run about the room mumbling to himself.

"It's gone! The wishing stone is gone! Someone made a dark wish and they have Kagome!" he screamed at them. They did not move out of fear from Sesshomaru and from fear of the outcome of what he had just said. They continued to watch him until he collapsed into a chair with his hands covering his face as he continued to play out his panic attach.

"Its gone… it cant be… no it cant be true! I put her right there!" he exclaimed.

As the sun set a blast of freezing wind blew over the city hushing it into an eerie silence. Then horrible screaming could be heard all over as one by one the firstborn of every home died where they stood. A loud scream was heard from the dinning hall where they were just at minuets before. Running back to the dinning hall they saw Rin collapsed unresponsive lying next to lady Sango on the floor. Dead servants and soldiers lay all over the home as the other members tried desperately to revive them. The same efforts were seen all over the kingdom.

Miroku came bursting through the dinning hall doorways and sees Sango lying on the floor dead like many of the temple worships he had seen. He had came to see Pharaoh in response to this recent epidemic and was praying that Sango would be ok. Rushing over to her he picks her up off of the floor to where her head was lying against his chest, holding her desperately. Tears began running down his face as she refused to answer to him crying out her name. The past couple of days he had been sneaking into the palace wooing Sango and they had finally begun to become serious in their relationship.

Sesshomaru ran over to Rin and put her in his lap. Her body was limp and growing cold. She was dead. He screamed in agony against the silence of the night like a crying wolf to the moon. All of a sudden the blue crescent moon and magenta striped markings of the guardian of the Wishing Stone appeared on his face and body. She had awakened from her slumber in the stone and was calling him to find her. It was then Inuyasha remembered the swords of the Wishing Stone and the gift Kagome had given his brother.

"Quick! Pull out your sword! See if it will save her in time!" Inuyasha shouted as he held the crying Kikyo against his shoulder.

Pulling the sword from its sheath it began to pulse in his hand. Seeing a soft blue light begin to glow from the blade he looked to his daughter and saw the ghostly henchmen of Anubis trying to take her soul to the underworld. Slicing them through Rin takes a gasping breath and flutters her eyes open once more before crying in her father's arms. He held her tightly before giving her to one of the servants in the room. Sesshomaru begins to revive all the members of his household starting with Sango. Opening her eyes she sees the tear streaked face of the priest she has fallen in love with and brings his face down to meet hers into a passionate kiss. After breaking away to breath they look into each others misty eyes.

"I take that as a yes?" Miroku asked light heartedly.

"Yes, now just shut up and kiss me!" Sango snapped before kissing his lips once more.

Once Sesshomaru was finished reviving all the members of his home he then gallivants through the town reviving anyone who's soul responded. Some did not reawaken as Kagome had said but many where saved against the plague of death. The fires were put out and the frogs, bugs, and locusts were exterminated. Water was brought in from neighboring villages and near by wells and stored in temporary barrel drums. There was only one person who could have accomplished this monstrosity. As soon as everything was taken care of Sesshomaru prepared his men to march out towards the south to collect his bride. They already had almost an entire day ahead of them. They would reach the Southern Kingdom by nightfall the next day and now that Kagome had awaken from the stone in the moonlight she only has until the morning after tomorrow's sunrise to survive. He prayed to the gods that he would make it in time.

[Back to Narakututmote _-_ Warning Violence]

"I wish to be all powerful ruler of Egypt, as Lord Pharaoh and for my brother's sons to suffer an agonizingly slow death before meeting their doom," Narakututmote said. The stone grew dark purple and a dark light expanded out into the air encircling his entire caravan. Then the stone began to burn in his hand causing him to drop it to the floor of his chariot.

His hand began to fester with boils and open wounds that pussed and oozed. They began to burn and itch in irritation so he scratched at them causing them to bleed. These wounds began to show on his children as well and on all of the other members of his caravan until they were all infected. He would soon find out that he had cursed the entire land of Egypt and his palace was in the same state as his nephew's. His selfish wish would be his undoing. Pulling up into the palace gates he quickly uses his robe to pick up the stone and then laid it out onto a dais near his thrown where it begins to soak in the moonlight. There before his angry eyes he sees the naked maiden of Kagome form. She was beautiful but he was too angry and confused as to what had just happened to take advantage of her body. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Her eyes begin to flutter open when her hair was suddenly pulled violently from behind. She was lifted off of the floor forcing her to stand and cry out in pain. She reopened her eyes despite the pain on her scalp and looks into the face of the devil, Narakututmote. He was wearing his baboon mask and his dark soulless eyes were staring at her through the teeth in its mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted in her face. "I have made my wish and now my city is falling apart and I am covered in these disgusting boils!" He then brought his other hand up and slapping her across the face forcing her hair to pull in his hand and her face to go limp on one side. Choking on blood in her mouth she then turns and spits in his face before he slaps her again and throws her to the cold tile floor in a heep.

"You made a selfish wish on the stone so now you along with your people will suffer. Plagues will cover your lands until there is nothing left but sand. You will suffer the same fate of my master before I came under the possession of your nephew," Kagome spat.

Before he could answer a cold breeze blew through the room causing a few of the servants and soldiers that were standing there to collapse to the floor dead. Eerie silence hovered over the room as Narakututmote took in his situation.

"UUUUAAAAHHHHHHHH! He yelled as he picked up a vase near him and threw it into the wall causing it to break.

He then walked over to Kagome, pulled her hair back and punching her in the face cracking her nose and giving her a black eye. He then kicked her in the stomach over and over before kicking her in the back. After about 5 minuets of beating her he then stood up and began walking out the door. As he walked out the door he called for a servant to put her in the dungeons and to find her some rags for her to wear. After he left slamming the doors behind him Kagome curled into a ball on the floor crying quietly.

" _Where is my Lord?"_ she thought to herself. " _How did this happen?"_

As the servants began to drag her from the room she silently said a spell under her breath awakening the markings of her guardian.

"Please come save me _..._ " she whispered before darkness took her once more.

[Sesshomaru / Narakututmote]

As Sesshomaru, Inuhotep and his men continued to make their way towards the south the land began to die before their very eyes. The ground dried up under the intense sun causing it to crack, all plant life became brown and blew away with the wind. The ground began to become bare in places as sand began to take its place. The last of the plagues had official taken hold of the land. Now the last part of Kagome's vision had begun. This was war.

Narakutumote was looking out his window in his room watching the rainclouds fill the afternoon sky. By now his nephew would know of the missing stone and would be on his way. War was coming. With his men sick and his city in shambles he was beginning to grow nervous. However, they had the numbers and he would do whatever it took to take the thrown. He would use the girl against Sesshomaru and force him to surrender. Thunder cracked in the sky as it began to rain down upon the city and now on Sesshomaru and his men many miles away. They would be there by sundown.

(*** _The Plagues – Prince of Egypt ***)_

[Chorus – Hades Lord of the Underworld, creator of curse]

Thus saith the Lord: - repeats 4 times

Since you refuse to listen to my my warning  
All through the land of Egypt...

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord

[Sesshomaru] - speaking to Narakututmote  
Once I called you family  
Once I thought the chance to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...

[Hades]  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

[Sesshomaru]  
And even now I wish that the gods had chose another  
Serving as your foe on their behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

[Hades]  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

[Sesshomaru]  
This is our home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

[Hades]  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!

[Sesshomaru]  
You who I called family  
Why must you call down another blow?

[Hades]  
I send my scourge, I send my sword

[Sesshomaru]  
Let Ka-go-me go

[Sesshomaru and Hades]  
Thus saith the Lord

[Narakututmote] – talking about Kagome/Wishing Stone  
You who I onced longed for  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

[Hades]  
I send the swarm, I send the horde...

[Narakututmote]  
Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your power go...

[Hades]  
Thus saith the Lord:

[Sesshomaru]  
Thus saith the Lord:

[Narakututmote]  
I will not...

[Sesshomaru] - Let Ka-go-me go!

[Narakututmote] - Let your power go!

[Hades] - Let your people go!


	18. Playing with Snakes

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Playing with the Big Boys – Prince of Egypt"_ on YouTube. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Violence in the chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : Playing with Snakes

Kagome woke up on a pile of straw that smelled of urine and mold. Sitting up she hunches over in pain as the memories of the beating she received the night before flooded back. She slowly walked over to the window and sees that it was raining outside. The ground was soaking wet and deep muddy puddles where everywhere. It appeared to have rained all night with no point of letting up anytime soon. The first day she is able to spend during the daytime enjoying the suns warmth in a long time and it's... raining.

"Just my luck..." she said to herself.

Just then she heard someone approaching her from outside the wooden dungeon door. Peeking through the bars from the small window on the door was none other than Prince Kogatutmote. He was covered in the same wounds as his father and he had dark shadows under his eyes from not being able to sleep. He unlocked the door bringing her a tray of food. There was a cup of water, a small bowl of thin chicken broth and a dry crust of bread.

Sitting the tray onto the pile of straw he then turned to look at her. She no longer looked like the beautiful woman he saw at the party. She was wearing burlap and her hair was matted. She was covered in dirt and had dried blood on her face from his father slapping her. She smelled dirty like the room and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Damn…" he said. "My dad did a number on you woman. Eat up before he finds out I gave this to you. I know it's not much but I figured it was better than nothing."

Kagome cautiously walked over to him and sat down on the floor with the tray in her lap and began to eat. It was difficult opening her jaw as it was still soar from where his father had hit her in the face multiple times. After she was finished she gave the tray back to him and he began to walk towards the door.

He then turned back to her and said, "I'm sorry you got involved in all of this. I have no idea what my dad has planned but I have a feeling he will meet with you again today. If you have something he wants you better give it to him." He then walked out the door locking it behind him, leaving her alone in silence. The hours ticked by as the rain continued to fall. Soon it was around 4 in the afternoon when a servant came and brought her to a strange room with no windows. It had tables on all four sides and there were strange weapons hanging on the walls.

The servant then released her and left her in the middle of the room when Narakututmote and his assistant Mutosutet walked in closing the doors behind them.

"Hello there…. Ka-go-me…" said Narakututmote. "Sorry for my outburst last night the response to the stone was... unexpected."

"What do you want." she replied coldly.

"I want your powers girl," he said.

"We've heard you are from the city of Atlantis. Your people were known for great healing abilities and very powerful magic that could raise the dead."His assistant said. He was short, bald and fat. He had a long black gown on with a leather band around his waist making his gut look bigger. His eyes were large and he had a thin black goatee and a golden earing. On top of his baldhead was a red turban.

"You already denied me my wish so I've come to take them from you even if I have to spill every last drop of your blood to get it. Now give me your hand nicely and let my snake take some of your blood so I can have this power." Narakututmote said as he moved forward.

Kagome quickly put her hands up in front of her creating a spiritual barrier, and the fight was on. Narakututmote and Mutosutet combined their magic against hers causing her barrier to fall to the ground and her hitting the wall behind her. They then quickly grabbed hold of her hands drug her away from the wall and placed black bands around her hands to hold her magic back.

"You should have listened girl..." said Mutosutet.

"You would have... hurt me.. anyways..." Kagome said through painful breaths. One of her ribs cracked from hitting the wall.

"Perhaps... but now we won't know. Now, prepare yourself girl. My patience is thin and I have a war to prepare for." said Naraututmote.

(*** _Playing with the Big Boys – Prince of Egypt ***)_

 **{Warning** – violence in song **}**

Narakutu and his assistant then left Kagome lying on the floor in the middle of the room. They walked over to a table that had various torcher devises like whips, knives, chains, ropes, and various other devises she didn't recognize. They then began to circle her each holding something behind their backs. Kagome was in too much pain to truly comprehend what was all happening around her. Then they began to sing,

[Naraku and Mutosutet]  
By the power of Ra...

*Imagine them echoing back and forth to each other as they sing.

[Narakututmote 1]  
Mut... Khnum... Nephthys... Sobek... Sokar... Reshpu... Anubis... Seshmu... Hemsut... Heket... Ra... Nut... Hemsut... Sokar... Seshmu... Sobek... Heket... Nephthys...

[Mukotsutet 2]

Nut... Ptah... Nekhbet... Sekhment... Selket... Wadjet... Anukis... Meshkent... Tefnut... Mafdet... Mut... Ptah... Tefnut... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet... Mafdet...Nekhbet...

[Together] Ra...

Narakututmote: So you think you've got friends in high places, with the power to put us on the run

Mukotsutet: Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces. You'll know what power is when we are done

*They then both leaned into her face. Then lean back and circling again after they saying  
 _[Together] Girl_...

*They throw red and purple smoke into the air then walk through it somehow ending on opposite sides of the room

Narakututmote: You're playing with the big boys now

Mukotsutet - Echo: Playing with the big boys now

Narakututmote: Oh that's pretty. Ev'ry spell and gesture

Mukotsutet: Tells you who's the best

[Together] You're playing with the big boys now

*They throw more powder into the air and end up from behind her to the platform on stage

*Egyptian Priests begin walking along the walls holding bowls of incense, animal bones and oils while chanting

[Egyptian Priests] By the power of Ra

[Together singing]  
You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now

[Egyptian Priest] Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah... Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket

Narakututmote: Stop this foolish mission

Mukotsutet: Watch a true magician

Together: Give an exhibition how

Mukotsutet: Get off your skinny butt, girl *Narakututmote kicks her making her get up

[Together] You're playing with the big boys now!

* Egyptian Priests – as they are singing N. and M. whip her, kick her, and cut her with differnet things all over her flesh

[Egyptian Priests]

By the power of Ra, Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah, Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket, Anumbis, Anukis, Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...

[Together singing] *Narakututmote's staff turns into a live Black Cobra and begins to slither around on the floor around her.

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...

*Kagome at this point is losing focus and her head is spinning. They pick her up off of the floor shoving her back and forth in-between them like a rag doll.

Narakututmote: You put up a front

Mukotsutet: You put up a fight

Narakututmote: And just to show we feel no spite

Mukotsutet: You can be our acolyte

Narakututmote: But first, girl, it's time to bow

*making her fall down and pushing her face into the floor.

[Priests] Kowtow!

Narakututmote: Or it's your own grave you'll dig, girl

*As the snake continues to circle her N. and M. whip her, kick her, pull her hair, spit on her all while she is on the on the ground defenseless

[Together Repeat] You're playing with the big boys now, Playing with the big boys, Now!

(End Violence)

At this point she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling as Narakututmote's snake slithers up her body. It then bites her on the hand drawing blood and pulling it into its mouth. What Narakutumote and his assistant don't realize is the power they seek has already been given to Sesshomaru in his sword and they already posses dark magic. Essentially beating her for nothing. Narakututmote then walks over and picks it up turning it back into a walking staff.

He then orders his servants to clean up the blood on the floor and to return her to the dungeon bellow. Kagome was in serious trouble. She was loosing a lot of blood. She had cracked ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, and a cracked skull. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and her hair was a matted bloody mess. She was very weak and there was only 14 hours left before she would die if her injuries didn't claim her first. Once she was back in the dungeon she laid down on the straw pile in the corner of the room and fell into a deep sleep whispering,

" _Sesshomaru..."_


	19. A Message in the Wind

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Arwen's Song – The House of Healing (Complete Version) – Lyrics and Translations"_ on YouTube. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Violence in the chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : A Message on the Wind

As Sesshomaru and his men arrived at the Southern Kingdom they could see that it too had suffered under the curse of the Wishing Stone. The city's stonewalls were stained with black soot from fires, dead animal carcasses were scattered about the barren landscape making the air smell thick with death and decay. The people fled away from them on the way were covered in festering wounds and there was trampled bugs, frogs, and locust all over the ground. As they came to a field out in front of the city an army of about 30 thousand men greeted them. They were outmatched by 20 thousand but they would try their damndest to get Kagome back and try to reverse this damage. Just then singing was heard on the wind. As they listened they could hear it being carried from out of the palace.

(*** _Arwen's Song – LOTR (Liv Tyler Singing)_ ***)

It was a sad and beautiful song as it blew through the wind. As it carried on Sesshomaru and his men began to make their way towards the frontlines of the battlefield. He kept listening to the song enjoying the sound. He could hear soft chanting and he felt uplifted as it unknowingly carried elements of magic into the air.

[Chanting voices on the wind from spirit magic]

 _Immen dúath caeda_ (Shadow lies between us)

 _Sui tollech gwanna thach ommen_ (As you came, so you shall leave from us)

 _Boe naid bain gwannathar_ (All things must pass away)

 _Boe cuil ban firitha_ (All life is doomed to fade)

It was then her voice graced his ears against the magic and his heart lifted with renewed hope. She was alive! When its magic touched Sesshomaru he could feel her spirit with him. Her voice was clear and rang sweetly like a songbird.

[Kagome's Poem]

With a sigh, you turn away

With a deepening heart,

No more words to say

You will find that the world

has changed forever.

[Whispered] _I amar prestar aen_ (The world has changed)

And the trees are now

Turning from green to gold

And the sun is now fading

I wish I could hold you closer.

Then like a ghost on the wind he heard a message only he could hear:

" _Sesshomaru, I don't know if you can hear me but I am hurt and dying... I don't have much time left, my love. I grow cold…"_

Sesshomaru's heart stopped a moment out of fear. She was hurt…. and dying?!

"No! I must get to her!" he said moving his men into formation with his brother at his side.

She then finished by singing:

Time and tide will sweep all away

[Chanting voices on the wind as the fading magic faded away]

 _Boe naid bain gwannathar_ (All things must pass away)

 _Boe cuil ban firitha_ (All life is doomed to fade)

(xxx finish song xxx)

( **Warning:** battle violence)

Once they were arranged the southern army began to move towards them in a steady march. Their armor jangled and clanked as they walked. Their armor was a dark metal in color. They wore braces over their laced sandals and wrists. A metal and leather pleated skirt was over their black loincloths. They wore sold black nemes headdress as helmets. The frontline held spears, large square shields and a hooked-shaped blade. Behind them were their swordsmen. Followed by their cavalry and chariots. Along the city walls, archers lay back in waiting. Sesshomaru's men where in the same formation except their archers would remained on the hillside behind them. Their armor was of the same fashion only with the frontline in white, swords men in blue, the chariots in gold and archers in red marking their stations. As they continued to slowly move towards his men Sesshomaru turned around to face his soldiers. Riding on Entie with his sword drawn, adorned in his armor fit for a king he said,

"Sons of Egypt, our brothers! Hold your ground! This Sesshomaru sees fear in your eyes and it has hardened your hearts like these withered lands we stand upon. Stand firm and hold true to your brother in arms next to you. Don't let him fall for if he falls so too does our people. For our enemy they too fight for the deaths of their people. We have all suffered greatly under this curse. Be strong men! Don't let the city of the Kings fall! For this day we fight for not just you and me but for all Egypt! By everything you hold dear bring it into your hearts and stand firm! For we are the men of the Nile and we will not bend to their will but our own. Now stand men of the North, this day we fight!"

As he finished speaking Entie bucked in the air and the men cheered loudly. They then began to charge towards the enemy's front line at full speed. The enemy saw them pick up the pace so they too began to run. Soon there was nothing left to separate them. As the lines crashed together a loud booming sound of crashing metal, wooden shields hitting together and cries of men filled the air. Narakututmote was standing alongside his son on a podium at the back of the battlefield watching the fight. Kogatutmote wanted to be fighting alongside his men but Narakututmote held him back waiting for the right moment to fight. It went well into the night under the bright light of the moon. The ground was slippery from the rains and lack of vegetation due to the drought. The excessive trampling of men from fighting and added blood made the ground soupy and difficult to move around in. The battle went on and on until more then half of the Sesshomaru's men were down. Then Narakututmote moved in for the kill. Kogatutmote joined his men and he sent word for Kagome to be brought out from the dungeons.

Sesshomaru was loosing men quick. Five of the Band of Seven members were moving around the field together as a unite. No one could bring them down. The other two, the healer and the magician, he assumed they were attending to the wounded. Inuyasha was continuing to fight alongside him. He too was dressed in his battle armor of the kings. It had the same features as his men but instead of brown leather their bodies were blue and gold and they wore blue helmets upon their heads. The only differences between his helmet and Inuyasha's was that his had a gold snake on the front and his brother's had a dog carved from ivory. Inuyasha and Pharaoh were making there way towards the five band members when a horn was sounded causing the battle to halt. The enemy lines fell back leaving a gap between them and a bloody gory mess. Blood, entrails, and body parts lay everywhere. There were broken shields, arrows and spears sticking up out of the ground at odd angles. It was then Sesshomaru saw Narakututmote standing on a platform behind his men by the city wall. There kneeling before him hunched over was a small figure. It had a bag over its head, was dressed in a burlap sack and had their hands bound together in front of them.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered into the wind causing Inuyasha to gasp and look towards the podium.

"I thought you said this servant girl wasn't special to you… Nephew?" Narakututmote taunted over the battle field.

"If you remember... Uncle… this one never answered you!" Sesshomaru retorted back.

"Ah... but she must be of some significance to you. Surely you wouldn't have brought half of your guard to fight for her," Narkututmote called back with a sneer. He then reached down and yanked the bag off of her head revealing her battered body to their eyes.

"Look at her Nephew! Isn't she just lovely? I made the improvements myself. I do hope you like them..." he chucked evily.

"Narakututmote you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru was sick to his stomach. She was deathly pale in complexion, had bruises, scrapes, and deep cuts all over her once perfect body. She had dried blood and dirt caked all over. Her hair was matted and had blood laced in it. What really broke his heart was her once angelic face. Now her jaw was sitting slightly crooked, her eyes were swollen shut and had black bruises around them. He could tell she was having a hard time breathing as her chest was raising up and down erratically and she was struggling to keep conscious with her head sloshing from side to side.

"She wouldn't give me her power or grant my wish so I took them from her!" he said as he finished with a billowing laugh.

Sesshomaru and his men began to make their way towards them again but Narakututmote pulled a dagger from his side and held it against her throat. Sesshomaru quickly held up his hand halting his men from moving any closer.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Nephew! Unless you wish for me to finish her off, I suggest we take this nice and slow," he said as he pulled the dagger away causing it to cut the side of her cheek. A thin trickle of blood went all the way down her neck into her dress.

 **(Kagome's view)**

Kagome was barley able to see out of her eyes. When they pulled the bag off of the top of her head she was nauseous from vertigo. She was having a hard time focusing on the things around her until she heard Narakutumote speaking to Sesshomaru. Her heart fluttered as she heard his strong baritone voice somewhere a ways off ahead of her. She tried keeping her vision towards the direction of her master's voice when a knife was held at her throat. She held still until it cut her cheek. She felt the blood trickle down and into her burlap dress. Kagome then felt colder as she realized her life energy was beginning to leaving her. She had a decision to make.

" _Sacrifices must be made_ …" she whispered to herself.

Looking back towards the sky she could tell the sun wasn't too far off. She had a chance to stop Narakututmote and finish this so no one else had to die. Seeing she was close to a soldier she quickly turns around with her bound hands, grabs hold of his dagger and stabs it into Narakututmotes belly. She then sends as much of her remaining magic into the dagger as she can and burns his insides. Narakututmote screams in agony as he takes the dagger he had cut her cheek with and stabs her in the chest. This forces her to stop the flow of magic into him and them both collapsing onto the podium. Then all hell breaks loose.

( **Sesshomaru's view)**

Sesshomaru sees the blood trickle down her face as he listens to his uncle laughing. He then sees her look towards the sky, back to him for a moment and then looking around her.

" _What is she…."_ he said in his head with squinting eyes. Then everything happened so fast.

He sees her grab hold of the dagger from the soldier standing next to her. She then quickly whips around and stabs his uncle in the stomach as a bright light pours into him. He hears his uncle screaming before he sees Narakututmote take his dagger in his hand stabbing Kagome in the chest before they fall to the podium unmoving.

"NOOOO!" Sesshomaru cried as he ran toward the podium and the battle reconvened around him.


	20. The Beast Awakened

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Epic Drum Music: Tribal War Council – Doug Maxwell"_ and " _Epic Prince of Persia Soundtrack Mix_ " on YouTube. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Violence in the chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : The Beast Awakened

 **(Inuhotep's View)**

He had never seen his brother so pissed off before. As they were marching towards the South he didn't even bother talking to him. Not that he was afraid of losing his head or anything. He simply knew better than to mess with him, especially when he was in one of his moods. Inuyasha wasn't stupid. That's all. Growing up he was one of his brother's many practice dummies and he had witnessed his brother on the battlefield many times. He wasn't called Sesshomaru, "Killing Perfection" for nothin.

As they continued to march he was temped to hold his nose as they approached the city. The air was suffocating and it reeked of death and disease, making his stomach turn. Like their home it was marked by the plagues of the Wishing Stone bestowed by Hades himself. The people they saw running into the city away from them looked like their flesh was rotting off. Dead animals and bugs lay upon the ground everywhere. It looked like the sky had rained down fire upon it. The olive trees and fruit trees leading into the city were burnt and the walls were covered in black ash.

(*** _Epic Drum Music – Tribal War Council_ ***)

Once they were close enough to the city he saw the enemy begin to come out of the city gates towards them. War drums and horns played in the air. Once allies they were now fighting to the death. He had fought alongside many of these men and knew how they fought. The problem was they did too and being that they were in their home territory there was a lot more of them. He could see the Red flag with a black snake, a staff and sword flying proudly in the wind held up by poles throughout the army as well as along the palace walls.

Then he heard a beautiful song float across the breeze against the war song. He could not figure out the direction it was coming from but continued to listen to it as he followed behind his bother. He looked to his brother and saw he too was listening to the sad song with interest. As the song played he heard his brother say to himself "No! I must get to her." He then picked up the pace and Inuyasha could only assume that somehow that song was tied to Kagome and had spoken directly to him some how.

It was raining and the water drops where bouncing off of his blue helmet making soft tinging sounds. He could also hear the rain bouncing off of the men's armor and the sloshing sound of their feet walking through the mud. Lightning and thunder were rolling about them in the night sky. It was around 8 o'clock now. They had marched all day and were exhausted but they had a battle to win and a Wishing Stone Maiden to save. Then he saw his brother move in front of their men and give his speech. He had never been more proud of his brother encouraging his men like he just did. Their father had done the same many times before and he would have loved to have seen him follow in his footsteps.

(xxx _End Drum's_ xxx)

(*** Play till the end of Chapter: _Epic Prince of Persia Soundtrack Mix_ ***)

As his brother's speech ended they began to rush towards the enemy. He heard the whoosh of their archer's arrows fly over his head ahead of them. The energy in the air was electric. His heart was pumping fast as he road his stallion AhUn alongside his brother into the heat of battle. He pulled his sword Kagome had gifted him from its sheath bringing down the enemy with each sweep of his arm. It tore through the enemy faster than he had ever imagined but there were still too many of them. No matter what he did they just kept coming. All of a sudden he saw a man fly over his head screaming. He looked towards the direction he had come from to see the members of the Band of Seven tearing through their men like wolves amongst sheep.

Looking to Sesshomaru and catching his eye they begin to make their way towards them. The band had not seen them yet and they were almost upon them when a loud horn was sounded. The enemy began to fall back leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their men to retreat. Looking at the ground where they once were it was a miracle AhUn hadn't broken his legs. The ground was bloody and thick with mud, body parts and broken weapons sticking out all over the place.

It was then he heard his brother say her name against the wind, "Kagome…."

His breath caught in his throat. He looked from his brother's haunted face towards the back of the enemy to see his Uncle on a platform with a kneeling figure sitting in front of him. The figure was small, dressed in burlap and had a bag over its head. Their hands tied together in front of them. It had to be her. He and the men then heard his Uncle and brother banter back and forth until his Uncle took off the bag on her head. He was horrified at the site of her and it filled him with uncontrollable anger.

"Narakututmote you bastard!" he screamed. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"She wouldn't give me her powers or grant my wish so I took them from her," his Uncle said as he finished with a billowing laugh.

She looked of death. She was dirty, pale, had deep cuts, bruises, and dried blood all over her body. It looked as if her face had been punched in. If they didn't get her soon she would surly die. His brother then began to move forward but his Uncle then held a knife to Kagome's throat causing them to halt in their step once more. No one, not even his Uncle expected what was to happen next. He saw her take a dagger from the man standing next to her and reach behind her. With her hands still bound together she stabbing his Uncle in the gut before sending powerful magic into him. Roasting him from the inside out like the pig he was.

He then heard his uncle scream in pain before he then stabbed her in the chest. He was speechless but his brother answered for him with a yell of anguish and anger. They began to move forward once more as the battle reconvened. He and his brother continued to ride their horses as fast as they could towards the platform where Kagome and his Uncle were currently lying on. Before they could reach it, however the men who were standing in front charged towards them blocking their path. Charging forward with unrelenting speed they cut off the tops of their enemies as easily as a scythe cutting down wheat. Arms, heads, and weapons flew in the air behind them as they continued forward. Inuyasha looked towards his brother just as he saw a spear flying towards him. Before he could warn his brother, however Sesshomaru swung his sword grazing the spear midair and breaking it into a million pieces. He did all of this without ever taking his eyes off of Kagome.

The feared "Beast" of the "Killing Perfection" had awakened.

He was like a god of war on the battlefield. His eyes were burning amber and the markings of the guardian glowed in the dark against his lightly tanned skin. His white hair was braided down the back and his blue helmet gleamed in the moonlight. His strong arms, toned back and broad chest showed every ounce of his power as he moved. His blue loincloth that was covering by his golden chest and hip plates shimmered about the battlefield. His valiant steed raced forward with his mouth flared open and mane and tail whipping out behind him like white flames. In his arm was a sword of death and on his belt a sword of life. His movements where like a dance. Everything he did was methodical and smooth, never breaking form. He was fast as lightning and as silent as the wind. They were almost to the platform when Kogatutmote and 2 members the 5 fighting Band of Seven blocked their paths. Sesshomaru saw a slight bump in the terrain and he quickly shifted Entie. Entie hit the bump and flew into the air. He went up and over their heads and continued his way to Kagome. That left Inuysha and his men to continue the fight. At the platform Sesshomaru was greeted by the remaining 3 of the fighting 5 members of the Band of Seven. The sky was beginning to lighten. Sunrise was less than 3 hours away.

 **(Sesshothumote's View)**

Sesshomaru was furious. How dare he touch his bride! He charged forward seeing his brother from the corner of his eye. They fought quick and clean through the enemy blocking their way. He could not waist a single ounce of energy or time. He had to get to her as quickly as possible and nothing was going to slow him down. From the corner of his eye he saw a spear making its way towards him. Bringing his arm across his body he easily brought it down. Its pieces break away in the air behind him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kagame. She was lying still form on the stage hadn't moved since falling down. The dagger was still sticking out of her chest and her arms were lying limp at her side. He could see his Uncle writhing in pain slowly crawling towards her. He could not seem to get there fast enough. Men began to block his path but that would not stop him. Quickly analyzing his surroundings he pulls the reigns to the left causing Entie to swing right. Kicking his sides Entie runs faster as he hits the top of the small mound of dirt and leaps into the air. He and Entie fly over the men and land on the other side of them as he continues towards the platform. He knows his brother and his men can take care of the men before them and join him once they are finished. He is almost at the platform when he is blocked by the 3 remaining Band of Seven members that are fighting.

 **(Inuhotep's View)**

Standing before him was his cousin Kogatutmote, Jakotsutet the torturer and Kyokotsutet the cannibal. His men begin fighting his cousin as the two Band of Seven brothers gang up on him. Kyokosutet swings his club making Inuyasha roll on the ground to dodge his swing. As he gets up his band brother throws a blade stabbing him in the leg. Inyasha cries out in pain before pulling the dagger out and throwing it to the ground. Jakotsutet just laughs at his agony and says,

"My, My, Prince Inuhotep, I was wondering when I would get my hands on you. It was such torcher for me to stand in the shadows at the palace and not be able to enjoy that delicious body of yours." As he said this he looked Inuyasha up and down licking his lips.

"Shut your mouth Jakotsutet!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him. Jakotsutet brought his blade up to block him. Their blades were locked between them when he replied back,

"Only if it's around you dear." As he looked down towards Inuyasha's package before staring back into his enraged amber eyes.

Inuyasha yells as he pushes Jakotsutet back with all of his might. This breaks them apart but not before Jakotsutet brings another small dagger from his side cutting Inuyasha across his arm. Jakotsutet licks the blood from the blade while staring at Inuyasha the whole time with an evil smile. While he and Inuyasha were fighting Kyokosutet killed 5 more men with the swing of his club. Seeing that Inuyasha breaks away from his brother he then swings his club at him again. Inuyasha sees the club coming and again rolls to the ground just in time to dodge the swing. When he gets up he runs under Kyokosutet's legs slicing them. Kyokosutet cries out in pain as he swings his arm around hitting Inuyasha in the gut. Inuyasha flies into the air landing hard on his back.

Getting up with a groan he spits blood from his mouth from biting his tongue and runs back towards the brothers. Jakotsutet swings his sword again locking blades with Inuyasha. What Jakotsutet doesn't see, however is that someone just shot Kyokosutet in the eyes with an arrow and his is running right towards them swinging his club wildly. Inuyasha sees him coming and quickly pulls away from Jakotsutet just as Kyokosutet's club barrels right into him knocking his head clean off of his shoulders. Inuyasha then grabs a spear off of the ground and throws it into the air, impaling the cannibal where he stands. He staggers about on his legs before to crash to the ground. Seeing his men keeping his cousin busy he then turns around and he finds AhUh stuck on some fallen armor. His reigns were all tangled up and couldn't break free. Running towards his distraught horse he quickly untangles him, pulls up onto his saddle and rides off towards the platform to go find his brother and hopefully save Kagome.

 **(Sesshothumote's View)**

Standing in front of him was the leader of the Band of Seven Bankotsutet, his Second in command Renkotsutet, and Ginkotsutet the giant. Still riding in fast on Entie, Sesshomaru sees a spear sticking out of the ground in front of them. As they ride by he picks up the spear and throws it into the air towards the giant. Ginkotsutet sees the spear coming and steps out of the way as it flies past him. As Sesshomaru was throwing the spear Renkotsutet readied an arrow. He let it fly forward hitting Entie in the chest killing him. Entie falls forward bring Sesshomaru down with him. They hit the ground hard causing Sesshomaru to fly off and roll on the ground towards his enemy. He quickly gets up just as Bankotsutet swings his blade missing the spot his head was at a second before. Sesshomaru brings his blade around catching Bankotsutet's. The sound of their intense blade battle rings in the air as they continue to strike at each other. As they are fighting the other two Band Brothers battle some of Sesshomaru's men that continue to try and make their way towards the platform.

Sesshomaru then spins away, brings his foot up and knocks Bankotsutet's blade from his hand. He then kicks him in the gut sending him to the ground. He was about to cut Bankotsutet through when an arrow buzzes by his face almost hitting him. Sesshomaru quickly pulls back and looks up just in time to see Ginkotsutet swing his attached bladed arm with a chain and spiky ball whip towards him. Ginkotsutet continues swinging the spiked ball and chain at him giving his brother Bankotsutet a chance to grab his fallen blade. Dodging the spiked ball and chain he ends up in-between Renkotsutet and Ginkotsutet. Renkotsutet readies an arrow towards Sesshomaru at the same time as Ginkotsutet charges towards him. Sesshomaru falls to the ground just as Ginkotsutet was about to hit him allowing the arrow from Renkotsutet to hit the giant in the heart. Ginkotsutet falls to his knees giving Sesshomaru the time to pick himself up off of the ground and cut his head off.

Renkotsutet was about to let another arrow go when all of a sudden Inuyasha comes ridding in on AhUn and cuts him down from behind. Bankotsutet had his attention turned towards Inuyasha and didn't see Sesshomaru pick up a dagger off of the ground. He throws it into the air and hits him in the side of the head, killing him instantly. With them no longer seeing anymore enemies to take down Inuyasha then yells to Sesshomaru,

"What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there! The sun is almost up!"

They both look to the sky behind them seeing it continue to grow brighter. There was less than 20 minuets left before the sun would peak over the horizon. Sesshomaru turns away from his brother and runs towards the platform to the unresponsive Kagome still laying where she had fallen.


	21. The Heart of the Nile

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Beauty and the Beast: Transformation_ " and " _Evenstar – Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers " on YouTube_. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **The Heart of the Nile** : The Heart of the Nile

Sesshomaru ran towards the platform. He could see that his uncle's body was lying across Kagome's stomach unmoving. It was evident he had tried to get to her but died in the process. Thus falling over, leaving her stuck under his dead weight. He quickly climbed onto the stage and pulled his uncle's lifeless body off of hers. He then tenderly touched her face as he whispered her name over and over again trying to wake her. She wasn't responding.

(*** Beauty and the Beast: Transformation ***)

He then checked her over and could see that she was still lightly breathing but was very… very weak. She was a gray color in complexion and her lips were turning blue. Pulling his Uncle's cape off his corps he wrapped it around her to try and warm her body. He carefully pulled the dagger from her chest, lifted her up onto his lap and began to gently run his finger over her face while he continued to say her name. She took in a struggled breath and opened her bruised eyes.

"Sessho...maru?" she croaked.

"This one is here…" he whispered as he leaned forward holding her head in his hands so she could see him better.

"You…. you came… for me…" she said as she struggled to breathe.

"Of course this one came... he is sorry he wasn't strong enough to keep you safe. Now he's failed you agin in taking too long to get to you." he said as he hugged her tight but was cautious of her injuries.

"You came... that is… enough…" she said with a soft smile as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch but shivered. She was as cold as ice.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him? You should not have been so reckless," he asked. She then looked deep into his eyes as her light blue ones began to loose life and said,

"Sacrifices... had to be made." Kagome panted.

"You should not have to pay the price!" he growled with watery eyes as he leaned forward kissing her forehead.

She then closed her eyes and breathed in painfully. Sesshomaru held her as she worked through the pain. She then opened her eyes again, looked into his and said,

"You must… make the wish… Sessho...thumote." Her face scrunched in pain. "You must… ask me… your wish… It must be… pure... Please… before its too… late…"

Sesshomaru held her closely as he thought of a wish. He knew he could not wish for Kagome to be healed or for her to be set free from the stone for those would be his selfish desires. It was then Inuyasha and his men began to gather around them. They had finally ended that battle and the enemy was defeated. His cousin was kneeling before Inuyasha with his hands bound behind him. It was then the wish came into his mind. There was only one wish he could think of. He then looked at his brother catching his eye as he said,

"This one wishes for his brother, Prince Inuhotep, second son of Lord Pharaoh Inutashoutumos's, "Conquer of dogs" to be named the new Lord of the Southern Kingdom and for the land of Egypt and its people to be at peace and happy once more."

As soon as he said this Kagome began to glow blue and her tattoos began to reappear on her body. Her eyes turned solid white and then she began to lift up and out of Sesshomaru's arms into a standing position. The rain began to slow as she walked in a trance towards the horizon. The sun's first rays were threatening to show themselves as she continued to walk. Just up ahead of her was a branch of the river Nile that ran through the Kingdom connecting the North with the South. When she reached the Nile she did not stop.

She began to walk on top of the water making her way out into the middle of the expansive river. All of a sudden a beam of light shot down from the sky where she stood and she began to levitate up into the air with the light surrounding her. Then large boulders from the Nile began to rise up out of the water as well. Blue lines began to carve into them just like at the Cyclades Islands. They had all forms of life carved into them along with different abstract shapes and faces. When she was high in the air the stones began to spin faster and faster around her as she began to glow brighter and brighter.

Soon the rocks were spinning so fast you could no longer see in inside the circle. The wind began to pick up and the clouds began to grow darker making the sky pitch black. Then an explosive wave of magical light burst from the circling stones causing everyone standing there to shield their eyes. The stone shot out and across then sky like shooting stars, reaching every corner of Egypt. The glowing blue maiden floating in the sky began descending back down as the sun began to show its first glimmer of light over the horizon. It casted a halo behind her as she made her way back to the shore.

(xxx stop music xxx)

Sesshomaru rushed to the riverbank as her blue light began to leave her. Once she reached the bank all light left her body and she fell into his awaiting arms.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright? Kagome?" Sesshomaru cried as he sat back down on the ground lightly shaking her. She slowly fluttered open her eyes once more. She looked up at Sesshomaru but could only see dark shadows and silhouettes. Her vision was failing.

(*** _Evenstar_ ***)

"It is… finished…" she said breathing softly. She began to choke as she turned her face away from him. Sesshomaru brought up his hand to cup her face when a trail of blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth into his hand. He was terrified. Kagome looked into his eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I am… dying… Seh…sshuh" she then reached up with a shaking hand and cupped his face.

"No…. no, you can't leave. We're together now." he said desperately. He then remembered his sword and began to reach for it when Kagome lightly grabbed his arm stopping him.

"That won't work… for me…" she said. "My own magic… will not… save… me…."

Sesshomaru took in a ragged breath as he held her tight once more.

"Do… do you… remember when…. you asked… me… what I… wanted… once I… was free?" she asked before choking up more blood in his hand.

"How could this one forget? That was the night….. That was the night you decided…. to spend your life…. with this Sesshomaru…" he said breathing in holding back tears.

"I am finally…. a free…. woman…" she said softly.

"Kagome, you were the first women this one ever learned to love and yet…" a single tear rolled down his cheek dropping onto her pale one. "This one made a mistake…. he broke his promise! He couldn't protect you!" he yelled through his tears.

A tear ran down her cheek as she reached up and brushed his away with her thumb.

"It… does not matter… at least… I got to... see you… one last time…" she breathed in harshly again as her body began to lose feeling. "Its… so cold…." She said as her body lightly shook. She then grasped hold of his hand tightly as she began to loose her vision completely. He saw her face clouded with sorrow and fear. It was time.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru said before desperately capturing her lips with his. He kissed her deeply showering her in his sorrow, pain, and love. She kissed back as best she could before her mouth lost its strength and fell away. She let out her last breath. Her body shook one more time in his arms before and she went limp in his arms.

"Kagome! No…. No please….. oh, gods no! Please…. you can't leave now! Kagome come back! Come back please…." he said tears running down his face as he held her face in his hands.

"I love you…" he whispered as he choked on his tears.

Just then the sun peeked up over the horizon and her body dissipated into sparkling dust one last time in his arms, leaving nothing left. The sparkles blew away with the wind and into the water, washing her essence away with the tide. No one moved on the riverbank. No one knew what to make of the terrible loss they had just witnessed. After a moment Sesshomaru came out of his shock and was hit with reality. Falling forward on his hands and knees, he crawled towards the muddy riverbank and he ran his hand into the water. Bringing his hands together he cupped the water and brought it to his heart. The water seeped out of his fingers running down his armored chest. Just like the water, no matter how many times he tried to take hold of it she was forever out of his grasp.

She was ...gone, never to return. He had failed her! A lump formed in his throat and his shoulders began to shake. His chest clenched in pain as he filled the air with his cries. There along the riverbank he wallowed in inconsolable grief as he watched the sunrise with his men. His heart now forever belonging to the Nile.

[End of Chapter 20]

 **Authors Note:**

More chapters to come! Please write a review, I know this was a hard chapter but I would greatly appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading.


	22. New Beginnings Must Start Somewhere

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Soundtrack – Lord Rings – King Elessar sings Elendil's Oath" on YouTube_. This is not my channel/movie nor do I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Nudity and adult content in chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : New Beginnings Must Start Somewhere

Sesshomaru was standing on his balcony of his bedchamber gazing at the city below. The city was sparkling new and he could hear celebration ringing all through the town. The stones that had shot out of the sky reached every corner of Egypt bringing with it healing magic. The entire way back to his palace from the South they watched the land spring-forth new life. Trees began to bare fruit again. The grass in the fields and the crops sprung out of the ground with vigor. Animals were seen grazing along the now crystal clear Nile. Towns were repaired and all disease was gone. It was as if it had never happened, except those who had perished remained dead and those who had lost them still remembered their loss.

It had taken them all day for them to get back. Now that the Wishing Stone was gone Sesshomaru no longer had the protecting energy to stay awake day and night. He was exhausted but did not wish to sleep. He was not ready to see her in his dreams, for that was his only place now to see her and the grief was still far too near. He had retreated back into his emotionless shell not wishing to show his pain. He had already shown too much weakness in his grief upon the riverside. His brother tried to console him but nothing he did could bring her back to him. His heart had died along with her. He did not understand the depth of his pain. It felt like a piece of his soul was torn from him.

Now he would stay in his shell were no one would ever touch his heart again. He would never have another. Just then he heard a knock on his door and a servant called him away to his courtroom. His cousin, the two remaining members of the Band of Seven and the slave who had attempted to kill his sister-in-law and niece were to stand trial for their acts of treason against the crown. While he was there he would also crown his half-brother the new Lord of the South. Everything was falling into place just like he wished for. His enemies would be cut down, his brother would be his new political alliance, his country was cleansed and his people were happy. Everything was at peace. Everything was as it should be. Everyone was happy.

Everyone… but him.

Walking into the courtroom he goes to his chair and sits at the top of the platform. He looks down the steps towards those who were on trial in front of him. They were kneeling with their hands bound and their faces mixed with fear, anxiety, depression and acceptance. They knew they were going to die. The magician and shape shifter both had black bands around their arms to keep them from transforming or using magic against them. In the room were the countries elders, high priests, tribal officials and the Royal Guard. There was also dozens of witnesses for every person on trial with documented accounts of their treason. They were all easily found guilty and were hung in the back of the courtyard right after their conviction.

Inuyasha and Kikyo then came into the room and the coronation ceremony began. They both swore under the gods to be honest and faithful leaders of their new people and would be under the protection and loyalty to their King. Sesshomaru filled his glass with wine made from their city, drank from it before he then gave it to both of them to drink. By them drinking from his cup it symbolized their shared brotherhood and loyalty to him and their people. Then prayers were blessed over them before crowning him and Kikyo with their new crowns. Sesshomaru wore a double crown to show the unity of the two kingdoms becoming one once more.

The long pointed white crown with white ostrich feathers on the sides representing the north sat inside of an open red top hat with red feathers, representing the south. Inuyasha's crown was the same style but half as tall, was reversed in colors (Red crown sitting in white base). It also did not have a snakehead adorn the front or red feathers attached to his red crown. Kikyo's was a black crown that covered her head like a helmet. It was tube-shaped and was flat on the top. It was rimmed with gold and had red and white stones embedded along the base. Once they were finished with the ceremony they had a grand feast to celebrate their victory in war and for the reunion of the two kingdoms.

Sesshomaru did not stay long at the celebration. He was not hungry and was still to strung over with grief to feel anything. Seeing his brother laughing happily with his wife and giving attention to their expecting child made his heart ache with longing. After saying goodnight to his family he then retreated back to his bedchambers for solitude. Once in his room he walked over to his balcony and watched the sun finally set in the sky. This was normally when she would awaken from her slumber, but she would not awaken this night. Having her not reappear after the sun went down only made her death a reality. His chest was tight and he had a lump sitting in his throat. She was really... gone.

Sesshomaru reclined in his chair on his balcony. He snuggled under the blanket he and Kagome used to lay under while watching the stars. He held her lavender dress in his hands as he brought it to his face. He breathed deeply into the fabric. It still smelled of her, spring rain and water lilies. As he lay under the stars he thought back over everything that had happened. It all started with the mystery of the map. This lead to the adventure across the Mediterranean Sea where they encountered the great storm, the whirlpool and the birds of paradise. He remembered when they found the treasure behind the hidden gate and how she had called to him. Then sweet Kaede's sacrifice, along with the men who had fallen while traveling with them.

He remembered the arrival home and his first time seeing her transform before him. She'd been so beautiful. Her soft voice was like a ghost on the wind to him now. Then his blasted uncle had to come in and ruin everything. He wished he could bring him back from the dead to kill him a thousand times over. His uncle almost killed his sister-in-law and niece causing Kagome great distress in saving them. He also ruined Rin's birthday and gave her nightmares for days. He remembered the second worst day of his life when the plagues hit, realized she was gone and having to revive his daughter from the dead. Then he had to revive his entire city! There was so much death.

The first worst day of his life was when they reached the Southern Kingdom. He remembers the wrath of the plagues, the battle drums, his uncle holding a knife to her throat, seeing her battered body and his uncle's horrid laugh before his cries of agony as she stabbed him. Then how his blood ran cold watching him stab her in the chest with a dagger before everything went dark. The battle seemed to last forever and he could never get to her fast enough. He remembers coming out of his fog from the sound of his brothers voice and running onto the stage, pulling out her dagger and holding her close as he made his wish. The wish was pure and it had freed her from the stone but it had also freed her to the hands of death.

It had all been for nothing! Nothing! She had died and there was nothing he could do about it. No wish, no amount treasure or power was worth her life. He wished he'd had the chance to hold her one more time, to kiss her lips and to tell her how much he loved her. He wished to hear her say his name with her beautiful angelic voice. But no, she was gone and was never coming back. He was alone to wallow in his grief till the end of his days. He would hold out though and not go out the easy way. He would remain king to his people as he promised. He would fulfill his duty and have a son from one of his concubines but never have a queen. Once his son was ready to take his place he would find her in the afterlife

He got up from his chair as the sun began to rise in the sky. This morning marked one whole day without her. There would be many more after this day but as all new beginnings they must start somewhere. It was too painful to watch the sunrise, for with the sunrise her presence always left him. He loved being under the moon but now that too was lonely. He was now alone both under then sun and the moon. Walking back to his bed he sits down on the side and looks towards the small pound in the center of his courtyard. This small pound would forever hold a piece of his heart. He looked to the floor and closed his eyes. It was then he began to sing his dedication to his duty:

(*** _Soundtrack – Lord Rings – King Elessar sings Elendil's Oath_ ***)

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come)

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar (In this place I will abide, and my heirs,)

tenn' Ambar-metta! (Unto the ending of the world.)

 **Warning:** Nudity and Adult Content bellow

As the sun rose in the sky the small pound near his bed began to make very small bubbles under the flower petals. As the rays continued to warm the water the bubbles became bigger and more frequent. Sesshomaru heard the water making noises and ignored it at first thinking it was one of his fish splashing around, however once turning around he sees the waters begin to glow as soft blue. Standing up and rushing over to the water he sees before his very eyes the woman of his dreams begin to rise out of the water. The crown of her head breaks to the surface and her long black hair floats around her. Her eyes were closed as she continued to rise out of the water. Soon her shoulders, breasts, and abdomen show as she takes in her first breath of life and opens her beautiful blue eyes.

She see's him and slowly walks towards him climbing the stairs. The flowers wrap around her as she lifts up and out of the water. Water drips from her as she climbs, light steam comes off of her once again warm, perfect, porcelain skin. She finally reaches the top and is standing in front of him. His eyes are large, mouth slightly agar. His breath is slightly out of rhythm and his body is lightly trembling. He reaches his shaking hand out and lightly grazes her cheek, realizing she is not a hallucination. He stares into her eyes with every emotion imaginable running through them. She then smiles softly and his breath catches in his throat. He lunges forward capturing her mouth with his and pulls her into his arms, both closing their eyes. Her wet body soaks into his loincloth and along his upper body bringing chills down his spine.

Her mouth tasted so sweet and her lips are warm and full. He was engulfed in the smell of spring rain and water lilies. Sesshomaru brings his other hand up into her hair pulling her face harder into his, deepening their kiss. He brings his other hand and slides down her lower back bringing her flush up against him. Kagome rings her arms closer around his neck. Her one arm wraps around his neck grabbing hold of his hair with her fingers while the other hand wraps around his shoulders pushing his back forward. This causes his chest to brush up against hers, making them both take a gasping breath. Breaking their lips apart they breathe heavily as they stare into each other's eyes.

"This must be a dream…" he said softly as he brushed her face with the back of his hand.

"Then it is a good dream…" she said as she captured his lips again.

They continued to hold each other, softly touching their bodies and kissing. They were gentle, they were slow, and they were passionate. Sesshomaru eventually picked her up, wrapping her leg around his waist as he ran his hand up on down her back gently and gripping her lower hip with the other. He slowly makes his way over to his bed and gently lays them down as they continuing to embrace each other afraid of letting go.

[End of Chapter 21]

 **Authors Note:**

*Warning lemons next chapter.

*Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed reading. More to come :)


	23. Forevermore

**While Reading** : I recommend listening to " _Sadness Chinese Instrumental Music - Bamboo Flute - Relaxing Music for Studying and Sleeping_ " on YouTube. This is not my channel and do not I have any rights to song but I love this work and I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Lots of LEMON,Nudity and Adult Content in this chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : Forevermore

(*** _Sadness Chinese Instrumental Music - Bamboo Flute - Relaxing Music for Studying and Sleeping ***)_

Sesshomaru gently laid them down on his bed never separating from Kagome. He was afraid that if he let her go she would disappear, never to return. Her thighs were loosely wrapped around his waist as he gently rubbed his hands up and down. He savored in the smooth feeling of her skin. She ran her hands along his scalp ringing her fingers through his hair. She gently bringing his face close and trapping his mouth against hers. Their kisses were deep. They were passionate and slow. Their tongues tasted every inch of each other's mouths as their lips opened and closed with each passionate kiss. One of Kagome's hands ran down his back and her fingers scraped against his skin causing him to lightly moan against her mouth.

Their lips broke away letting them catch their breaths. Their breathing was irregular and their breath softly blew kisses against their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru kissed along her jaw, then down her neck and behind her ear where he suckled and kissed. As her did this his right hand ran up her thigh, to her waist until he cupped under her breast. Kagome tilted her head back as she gasped and closed her eyes in bliss as his strong, callused hand kneaded under her breast. Her breast fit perfectly in his hand, filling his grip with her natural weight. His thumb gently rubbed circles along her nipple and lightly pinched causing Kagome to release a soft moan.

His other hand continued to rub up and down her thigh, occasionally gripping her hip and backside in his palm. Kagome slid her hands down his sides and pushed down into his shoulder blades forcing his chest to become closer to hers. Sesshomaru kissed down her neck leaving marks as he went until he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder. He savored in her taste and became intoxicated in her new spicy scent mixed with natural scent. He kissed his way south to the crest of her breast until he wrapped his mouth fully around her neglected nipple. Kagome released a deep gutturally moan causing Sesshomaru's groin to swell, becoming painfully hard.

Kagome was beginning to feel heat building in her lower abdomen so she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and began to lightly rock back and forth, rubbing up against him trying to release some of the ache. This motion caused Sesshomaru to release a painful gasp against her breast as her heat began to rub and soak through his loincloth. She could feel him against her and she savored in the feeling of him. He switched breasts with his mouth as the other hand found the other breast giving it the same attention. His teeth nipped and toyed with her nipple between sucks and licks. Kagome's heat became too much to bare so she began to rock harder up against him.

Feeling her desires grow his hand left her breast and made its way to her lower core. His fingers ran through her soft curls finding them already dripping with her nectar. As his hand worked its way down he kissed back up her breast, then her neck until he claimed her lips with his once more. His hand cupped her womanhood and his thumb began to rub her clit. Kagome gasped against his mouth. As he rubbed she threw her head back in bliss. Sesshomaru kissed up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe as he continued to slowly torture her lower core. Their breathing was harder and their bodies glistened in sweat and desire. Sesshomaru then slowly began pushing one of his fingers into her.

They both let out deep throaty groan at the feeling. She was so tight against him and he could feel her body trying to force him deeper inside. He slowly pulled in and out as his hand became slick in her juices. He went at an agonizingly slow pace driving her inner walls crazy with pure delight. She thrashed her head from side to side as she let out small mewls and grunts of bliss. She tightened her arms around his back digging and scratching her fingers into him. Sesshomaru began to pick up the pace as he added a second finger into her as his other hand went behind her lower back lifting her butt off of the bed. The angle of her lower body being lifted up allowed his fingers to curl and reach deeper inside.

Her breathing was fast and her cries of pleasure grew louder as he went. Her channel began to tighten around his fingers feeling her end closely approaching. The heat inside her was erotic and painfully tight as he continued to drive his fingers into her. He then added a third finger stretching her further to prepare her for his size as his thumb once again began to rub against her clit. Sesshomaru looked up into her face and watched as it scrunch in pleasure and then at his hand drive into her making his desires grow as well. His need began to burn so he humped against her upper thigh to relieve some of his pain. Her channel then squeezed around his hand as her head through back and she released a loud cry.

Her vision went white and her juices poured from her channel onto his awaiting hand. Once she was settled back down from her high Sesshomaru quickly laid her lower body back onto the bed and reached in between them removing his soaking loincloth and licked up her juices from his fingers. Throwing his clothing to the ground and removing his sandals with his feet he then positioned himself once more between her hips and lowered his upper body to lie against hers. Capturing their mouths together once more they moan in each other's mouths as their bodies for the first time touched with nothing in between them. She was so soft and warm and molded perfectly beneath him.

Kagome watched him as he removed his loincloth and licked her juices from his fingers. Just watching him do this renewed her heat and excitement once more. He had the body of a god. His strong muscular upper body rippled as he moved. His sweaty body lightly glistened in the morning sunlight casting a soft glow against his skin. His long sliver hair had come undone from his braid and was cascaded about him. It was messy from her hands ringing through it and was a little sweaty in places. His breathing was fast like hers and his lips were swollen from their kisses. As he finally removed his clothing her breath caught at the sight of him. His sliver hairline trailed all the way down to a soft patch of curls.

He was well endowed and was standing large and painfully swollen. She could already see his pre-cum dripping from his tip. Sesshomaru then began to crawl back up her body, positioning himself between her once more. As they locked lips she tasted herself on his and savored in their bodies fitting together perfectly. He then brought his hand down to her core once more as he took hold of his member and positioned his tip at her entrance. He lightly rubbed it up and down against her covering him in her juices and making her gasp at the feeling and tighten her hands around his arms. Once he was coated he then began to enter her slowly.

Kissing once more they both closed their eyes in ecstasy and groaned in each others mouths at the feeling of their flesh becoming one for the first time. Their kisses were once again slow and deep as he continued to burry himself deep within her. Eventually his member bumped into her virgin wall causing him to stop in his path. He was nowhere near fully inside her and wanted to thrust into her burring himself, but he wanted to prepare her first for the pain that was sure to come. Taking his lips away from hers he brings a hand up, cups her cheek in his palm and says,

"This Sesshomaru is sorry. Us becoming one will sting a little. This one has prepared your body as best he can to take some of it away."

Kagome looked deep into his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. She then said, "I am ready love, make me yours forevermore. Let us never be parted again." She then kissed his cheek before looking back into his eyes with a soft smile.

"Forevermore…" he said before capturing her lips.

He then plunging into her, breaking her maidenhead and holding still as he waited for her to adjust around him. A single tear ran down her porcelain cheek and he tenderly kissed it away while rubbing his hands up and down her legs and sides to bring comfort through the pain. It stung like he said but the pain was quickly fading away as pleasure soon took over. Kagome began adjusting to his size by moving her legs higher up around his waist. She kissed him again giving him permission to move. Taking the hint he very slowly rocked back and forth enjoying her tight channel around him. He never wanted this feeling to end. They continued to move against each other savoring in the slow pace of their lovemaking.

Their hands, mouths, bodies, hearts, and minds memorizing every moment and every touch, blending their souls together as one. As they rocked they kissed each other and when they needed to breath they would gently stroked their hands along their bodies and faces while looking into each other's eyes. They would kiss along their faces, necks and shoulders, showering each other in love. Slowly Sesshomaru began to pick up the pace as their needs began to build. Bringing his arm back under her his member hit deeper inside her hitting the wall of her womb. Kagome's heat builds again as he pounds into her over and over again. The smell of their heated lovemaking fills the morning air around them.

The sounds of their flesh smacking against each other and their moans and grunts fill their ears raising their inner heat even more. Sesshomaru then changes their position by raising up onto his knees, grabbing hold of her hips, lifting her legs over his shoulders and lifting her lower body up to meet his. He leans forward caging her bellow him as he grips her with one hand and leans forwards gripping the headboard with the other. Their foreheads touch as they breathe hard together looking into each other's eyes watching each other's bliss. He bring his hand back down from the head board and grips both of her hips as he picks up the pace thrusting and smacking into her flesh.

Kogome's cries of bliss fills the air as he pounds into her at an inhuman pace. Soon her walls begin to tighten around him causing him to swell hard deep inside her. Her heat builds and builds as he continually hits her g-spot over and over with pounding thrusts until all of a sudden her channels squeeze tightly around him like a vise grip forcing him to meet his end as well. Pressure and heat burn in his lower back as his balls lift up spilling his seed deep into her womb. As he continues to pound into her riding out his release her channels continue to convulse around him causing him to have heat rise again in his lower back making him quickly peek again spilling another blast of his seed.

As he continued to ride out his high with a few more thrusts her channel milked him dry. Their cries of pleasure and completion filled the air as they meet their ends together. Uniting their union forevermore. Sesshomaru collapsed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his chest. Their breathing was still fast and their bodies were slick with sweat and their body juices running down their legs. He can still feel his swollen member stuck inside her refusing to leave her. Not wanting to cause her pain by pulling out he holds her close burring his nose in her sweaty hair. They look into each other's eyes while they try to catch their breaths. As they hold each other they lightly touch each other's faces and lightly kiss each other.

Neither wanting the moment to end. Eventually their breathing slows down. Sesshomaru bends down and pulls the sheets over them and they soon fall asleep in each other's arms. Around noon later that day Sesshomaru began to stir from his sleep. Lying on his back he sees the ceiling above him and the canapé bed's curtains gently blowing from the breeze. As he continued to wake up he remembered the memory of Kagome coming out of the water and then their lovemaking but quickly dismissed it as "a good dream." All of the memories of holding her in his arms as she died, flooded into his mind. Their lovemaking could never have happened because... she was dead.

His chest ached at the thought of what had occurred in his dream could never have happened and that she was never coming back. His face scrunches in sorrow and pain as he closes his eyes and brought a hand up to cover them. Tears began to slide down his cheeks as a lump rose up in his throat. His shoulders began to shake as grief once more took over him. She… was gone. Just then he felt a gentle touch brush up against his arm causing him to gasp and pull his hand away from his face. Quickly opening his eyes he sees her beautiful face inches away from his laced with concern. Her beautiful naked body was wrapped in his sheets and her messy hair was falling about her.

Her pouty pink lips still slightly swollen and placed in a worried frown. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. Surly he was going crazy. She couldn't possibly be here in his bed. She couldn't of risen out of his pond and their lovemaking surely couldn't of really happened could it?

She then reached up, cupped his cheek with her hand, rubbed her thumb wiping his tears away and says with her sweet voice, "Sesshothumote? Are you ok? Why do you cry, my love?"

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment and then lunged forward capturing her lips with his, pulling her to lay on top of him. He then said through a choked whisper,

"You're here… This one thought our joining was nothing more than a dream as you had said. The grief of your lose blinded this one to hope that it could be true. Thankfully the gods heard his prayers and you came back." As he finished speaking he captured her lips again hungrily as they both cried tears of joy and love in being together again.

"Yes, I'm here…" she says tenderly kissing his tears away. "You made a pure wish, kissed my lips and told me you loved me just in time to bring me back to you. I'll never leave you again." She said as he kissed her lips hugging her tightly. They then made love once more before washing up together in the bathing room. Once dressed and ready they walked out of his bedchambers and towards the dinning hall to announce her return and for the wedding that was soon to come.

[End of Chapter 22]

 **Authors Note:**

Please let me know what you guys think so far and write a review! This is my first story and first big lemon. Loved to hear your thoughts on how you think the over all story is going. Likes and dislikes anything! Thank you all for keeping up and following along. Please follow my story! More chapters to come soon. xx


	24. Sun and Moon

**The Heart of the Nile** : Sun and Moon

As Sesshomaru and Kagome were walking on the way to the dinning hall they began discussing on how they were going to tell Rin of their upcoming marriage and how she would take the news. Rin was very young when her mother had died but they had been incredibly close. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how she was going to take the news so they both came to an agreement that they would sit her down privately and talk with her about it before telling anyone else. Lucky for them when they arrived at the dinning hall Rin and her nannie had just sat down at the table and Inuhotep and Kikyo had not arrived yet.

Rin looked up from her plate she had been eating from and saw her father walk through the door. She then saw closely following behind him the pretty lady who had saved her Aunt and baby niece. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and took hold of one of her hands as the pretty lady sat on the other side of her. He then looked her in the eye with the "we need to talk and you're going to listen" look on his face as the pretty lady just sat there quietly and smiled. Her father surprised her by pulled her into his lap and saying,

"Rin, we have something very important to tell you and this one wants you to listen very carefully. This one loved Lady Kagome very much and has decided to marry her." He then looked over to Kagome for encouragement.

"Rin, I know I can never replace your mother nor do I want to take that away from you. I know she was very special to you but I would love to get to know you and possibly be your friend. Would that be ok?" Kagome asked.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with worried eyes as they both waited patiently for Rin's answer. Rin just sat there looking at the pretty lady named Kagome. Since coming to know her she had decided that she had liked her right away. She was pretty, sweet and smelled nice. Plus she had saved her family, loves her daddy and she wanted to become friends? How could she say no? Taking a big breath Rin looked into her daddy's eyes and then back into Kagome's then smiled.

"Id like that." Rin said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome both let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding and smile down at Rin. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her on the head before helping her back into her seat. They then begin eating when his brother and Kikyo made their way into the dinning hall. They frooze in the doorway when they saw Kagome sitting at the table between Rin and Sesshomaru in the seat saved for the queen.

"Kikyo… please tell me I'm not seeing things and that there is not a dead woman sitting at our dinning table…" Inuyasha said to his wife. He had paled slightly, body stiff as a board and his eyes were large, unblinking.

"You are not seeing things Prince Inuhotep. I am very much alive and well," Kagome chuckled.

"But… but how? I saw you disappear with my own eyes?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"If your remember little brother part of her curse was that she had to have a pure wish made and then be kissed by her true love to break it. This one did both of these requirements just before the first rays broke over the horizon." Sesshomaru said before taking a bite of his food.

"Then why did you disappear?" Kikyo asked as they took their seats at the table across from Kagome and Rin.

"My old body was attached to the stone and once the wish was made to heal the land of Egypt my body became just as much a part of it as the river Nile. My body had to be reborn without the curse making what you see now," as she said gesturing to herself before continuing. "If you remember when I first awoke from my slumber it was in the little pond in your brother's bedchamber. This morning I again awoke by rising from its waters with the rising sun instead of the rising moon."

Kagome smiled as she thought back to that moment she first saw Sesshomaru while coming out of the waters. He looked so tired and she could see from his slumped posture and lack of self-care that he had not been taking her passing well. As she walked up the stairs she wanted to run to him but her new legs wouldn't take her fast enough. When they finally kissed she thought she was in heaven once more from the warmth and tenderness of his touch. She turned her face and looked towards Sesshomaru who was sitting next to her at the table. He returned her with a soft knowing smile for he too had been thinking about the miracle that had happened early that morning.

Kikyo then reached across the table taking hold of her hand in hers as she lightly squeezed it and said, "It is so good to have you back lady Kagome. I take it with your return you and my brother have something important to tell us?"

"Yes, We have decided to marry. The servants can officially announcing our engagement," Sesshomaru said taking her hand in his.

"Finally! It's about time you get hitched," Inuyasha joked towards his brother earning an elbow lightly in the side from his teasing wife.

"Have you decided a date? If you need anything I would love to help," Kikyo asked.

"We marry in one weeks time. We do not wish to wait and you both will be heading south a few days after. It wouldn't make sense for you to go back and forth so soon if we delay." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay a wedding!" cheered Rin. "Can I help too? I can help pick flowers! We should have lots of them. Oh! And lots of cakes."

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do Rin. Thank you for offering to help" Kagome giggled earing a grin from Rin.

"We'll have to find some musicians and we can get the concubines to dance for us if you want. I'm sure they wouldn't mind being the entertainment while we eat after the ceremony." Inuyasha said missing the subtle scowl on Kikyo's face but Kagome saw it as she was taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know if I like the idea of them entertaining on my wedding day," Kagome said. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at her with slight confusion on their faces.

"Why not? They do a great job and the crowds always enjoy watching them dance," Inuyasha said completely clueless to the growing irritation between the two women. Sesshomaru just sat back and watched. He had seen everything and didn't want to get chewed out like his brother was about to get.

"I don't think I like the idea of them entertaining my husband on my wedding day when his attention should be on me. I think I'd much rather be the entertainment than having random women do it." Kagome said as her eyes looked towards him with a mischievous, seductive look only for him catching Sesshomaru by surprise. Even if he didn't show it on his face, he did slightly with his eyes. He didn't dare move or everyone would see his tent in his pants from under the table.

" _The little vixen_ …" he thought to himself.

"Whatever... It's your wedding." Inuyasha shrugged before stuffing food into him mouth.

"What? You don't think she can do it?" Kikyo asked she leaned resting her chin in her hand and quirking an eyebrow at him.

" _Shit… what did I say now_ …" Inuyasha thought to himself as he swallowed his food harshly down his throat. He knew when his wife gave him that look he either said or did something stupid and there would definitely not be any sex later.

"What? No, I didn't say that! All I meant was that we enjoy them at our parties. Besides, I don't think she could come up with a dance routine in time and do it right. She would need major dancing skills and at least one or more dancers to make it look good." Inuyasha said instantly regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh really?" Kagome challenged with a smirk across her face. After earning a silent agreement that Kikyo was on her side she continued. "I say no dancing concubines at the wedding. I will be the entertainment and I will find one more dancer to accompany me to entertain my husband."

"What's the point in finding one more dancer to dance with you? Isn't that counter productive? You might as well ask one of the concubines to do it," Inuyasha scoft. He was loosing his patience with this ridiculous argument.

"It won't be counter productive because I'll be the one dancing with her," Kikyo said as she took a bite of her food earning and dropped jaw from her husband.

"What?! You can't dance! Not in your condition." Inuyasha barked.

"Actually exercise is very good for the baby so it would be a good thing." Kikyo argued before taking another sip of her drink.

"Then it's settled!" Kagome said clapping her hands together once before she continued. "Kikyo and I will be the dancers for the evening while we arrange some musicians to join in on the entertainment.

After that the rest of dinner went relatively smoothly. Sesshomaru just stared around the table from Kagome laughing with Rin and Kikyo and Inuyasha lightly bickering back and forth. They were acting like what he had always imagined a real family would act. Now it was sitting right in front of him. For the first time in a long time he felt complete and happy as he watched his small little family share in their first meal together.

" _Finally…_ " he thought to himself.

[One Week Later: Wedding Day]

The day had finally come to claim Kagome as his wife. Since announcing their engagement Kagome wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room as him. It was against tradition and was believed to bring back luck. It was torture not having her beside him and not knowing if she was safe. He longed for her touch again. Although it's only been a week, just being near her had become painful to his throbbing member. Luckily for him Kikyo kept her busy practicing for the feast entertainment so he hadn't seen much of her on top of his other political duties.

He did miss her presence though. He couldn't wait for this day to finally begin so he could hold her once again in his arms. Walking out of the bathing chambers Sesshomaru begins dressing in his wedding attire. He wore loose fitting white cotton pants with a golden belt. Hanging down from the belt were red and blue strings of beads and golden ties down the sides. He wore a short sleeve white robe that lay open in the front exposing his chest and abs. It reached down just past his butt and had golden thread sown into it. On his wrists were the same red and blue beads sown together into one thick bracelet and golden sandals on his feet.

On his neck was an intricate neck-collar that lay down his chest. It was woven with different threads of red and blue beads, ivory, stones, jewels, and gold. Upon his head was a white tube-shape crown with a golden snake on the front, white ostrich feathers on the sides and a golden point at the top. His hair was wrapped up inside showing off his strong shoulders. Strapped to his chin was a golden chin beard making his jawline appear stronger. This was the traditional wedding attire of his people and he felt proud to wear his father's wedding crown and jewels on this special day.

After painting his kohl eye paint he looked himself over one more time before he walking out the door, to go find his brother and the priest so he can finally marry his bride. He found them at the gates of the palace welcoming guest who would be attending the ceremony. Once everyone was inside and settled Inuyasha went and told Kikyo they were ready to begin the ceremony. The court hall had a single isle up the center with flowers laid in an intricate design up its center. On each side of the isle where chairs filled with official people from all over Egypt and neighboring allied countries.

The thrones had been removed from the platform in the center and replaced with a large wooden arch covered in red, white, pink, and purple flowers. Golden ribbons were weaved into the flowers tying them to the wood. The fragrance of the flowers filled the room along with the burning incense of lavender and rose oils. Oil lamps lined the walls helping bring light into the room for the early evening ceremony. Inuyasha soon returned from speaking with Kikyo giving signal for the ceremony to officially begin. As the musicians began to play Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku made their way to the stage.

Inuyasha was wearing the same pants and robe as his brother but had less jewelry on and he was wearing a simple white nemes headdress. Miroku wore the same pants as the brothers but looped across his chest and with his head sticking out of its mouth was the skin of a lion. His eyes were painted, wore red beads down the front of the lion skin and had his ceremony beads wrapped around his left hand. In his right hand he had a blue staff with a golden Beetle of Ra adorn the top. It was then the doors of the court hall opened revealing Kikyo holding a small bowl of incense.

When she reached the front she stood across from Sesshomaru leaving space for Kagome between them. Next came little Rin as she walked in holding a small golden box and then stood behind Kikyo on the platform. They both wore white cotton dresses with golden sandals and matching red and blue bangles on their wrists and right ankles. Then in walked the bride. Her dress was ivory in color and went all the way to the floor. It had a beaded necklace laden with blue, red, gold, and ivory beads that covered her entire upper chest. It was sleeveless and was made of white cotton and ivory chiffon.

It was a mermaid style dress and the chiffon laid in layers down the bodice. As she walked it made her look like she was floating across the ground. She had white and pink roses in her bouquets and she wore thick golden bangles on her wrists and large golden earrings. Her face was lightly dusted with makeup and she had smoky eyes with thin kohl paint around them making the blues of her eyes pop. On top of her head she wore a white tube-shaped crown that held her hair in it revealing her long slender neck. On the crown were gold, blue, red, and ivory beads and stones. She looked beautiful, confident, and strong.

She looked like an Egyptian Queen.

As she walked down the isle Sesshomaru and Kagome never tore their eyes from each other, both lost in each other's and taking in their partner's beauty. They truly did make a beautiful couple. His complexion was as bright as day as she was as dark as night. He was cold in temperament and attitude as she was warm in compassion and love. He was quiet and calm and she was hyper and bubbly. They were as the sun and the moon, one unable to be without the other. As she finally reached the platform she took Sesshomaru's hand. He held it tight as handed Kikyo her flowers.

Miroku began by praying over and blessing the couple. Miroku then sprinkled them with water from the Nile that had been prayed over by the gods. He then offered them a cup of win for them to partake in. Once he wrapped the beads around their hands tying them together he chanted over them unifying them together as one body, mind, and soul. Once the blessing was finished they exchanged vows. Miroku then took the golden box from Rin and they each placed a golden band with marching blue jade stones on their ring fingers sealing their commitment.

Miroku then pronounced them man and wife. Sesshomaru bent her backwards into a searing kiss. Kagome brought her arms around his shoulders to keep herself from falling backwards holding them closer in their first kiss as husband and wife. The people in the court hall erupted in applause and cheering as they finally broke away from their kiss. Kagome took her flowers back from Kikyo. The new Queen and her Pharaoh made their way down the middle isle as flower seeds were thrown over their heads and out of the court hall towards the banquet hall.

[End of Chapter 23]


	25. Bedlah Wives

**While reading:** I recommend listening to " _Two Gypsies Solace (Tribal),_ _" "_ _Raul Ferrando - Yearning_ " and " _Solace: Khatar"_ on YouTube. These are not my channels nor do I have any rights to song but I love these songs and I think they add a great atmosphere while reading.

 **Warning:** Lemony/Adult content in chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile** : Bedlah Wives

As they entered the banquet hall the first thing they saw were round tables that sat low to the floor with colorful pillow for their guests to sit on. On the tables were oil lamps, flowers, plates, cups, table napkins and small bowls of spices. The colors in the room were red, blue, purple and pink accented with whites and gold. Along the back wall was a long buffet table covered in bowls and plates of meats, fruits, vegetables, breads, sweets, and cakes. On the far end of the table were bottles of exotic wines and jugs of fruit juices.

In the center of the room was an open space for people to dance along with the music and for the later entertainment to use. The musicians were already playing creating a vibrant happy atmosphere. After they were finished eating their meal Kagome and Kikyo slipped away from their husbands to go change into their surprise dancing attire. While they were gone Kikyo had arranged for circus performers to entertain them. After the circus performers had finished their routine two chairs were brought into the front of the small dance floor for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to sit in, giving them front row seating.

They had no idea what they were in for but the suspense was starting to drive them both crazy. Kagome and Kikyo entered the circle wearing dark robes, hiding their entire bodies. They greeted the audience and told them that they had something special prepared for their husbands and for everyone to remain in their seats and enjoy the show. They then looked at their husbands making sure they had their undivided attention before turning around. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his brother as Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. They then returned their attention back to their wives as the music began to play.

(*** _Raul Ferrando – Yearning_ ***)

Kagome and Kikyo spun in a circle with their arms outstretched above their heads as they slowly began to bring them back down. As they brought them down they sank lower and lower to the floor until they were sitting on their legs under them. They still had their backs to their husband's so they looked over their shoulders though bashful eyes and lightly blushed cheeks. They rolled their necks slowly with closed eyes and their mouths lightly parted as the music continued to build. They then rose up to their knees, pulled one bare leg out from under the robe as they ran their hands up it.

They pointed their foot into the floor before slowly lifting it into the air. Bringing their foot back down they threw their necks back and slid their hands back down their legs. They then rose back up and began to slowly drop the robes from their shoulders. They rolled their now exposed shoulders and looked at their husbands with very… hungry eyes before letting it fall completely to the ground revealing their half naked bodies. Their guests went wild. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat on the edges of their chairs stiffly with their eyes glued to their wives. They were in shock.

They were not expecting this at all and were completely unprepared. They were both already painfully hard and couldn't wait to see what would happen next. Neither of them had ever seen something so seductive and having it be their wives made it all that much better. They were dressed in traditional bedlah wear and wore a matching beaded crown upon their heads, long beaded earrings and matching wrist and ankle bangles. They were the most beautiful women they had ever seen. They wore heavily beaded cabaret bra tops. That sparked as they moved.

Their shoulders, arms, midriff's and parts of their legs were exposed. Their black hair lay loose down their backs and their bikini bottom skirts had strips of chiffon allowing their legs to move freely as they danced. The top of the bikini skirt had beads, coins, and jewels on strings that clanged while they danced. The beaded bangles around their ankles had two small bells attached to them making them chime when they walked. Kagome's bedlah was a navy blue and sea foam green with teal and yellow beads. Kikyo's was pink and red with purple and pink beads.

They had smokey eye shadow, kohl paint lines and dark red lipstick. Their bare feet helped glide them across the floor as they moved. After they stepped away from their fallen robes two servants quickly took them away as they continued to dance. Kagome and Kikyo never took their eyes away from their men. They wanted to enjoy this just as much as they did. With Kikyo's exposed stomach her now three month along pregnant belly was showing. It wasn't much of a bump but there was enough to pull at her taught belly showing she was pregnant.

Watching her roll her hips with her growing bouncing breasts made Inuyasha accidently let out a soft moan making Kikyo smirk at him. They rolled their hips and danced for their husbands with everything they had. Everything they did was slow and sensual and it filled them with desire. They danced in circles and would lift their arms up and down as they danced. They would run their hands up and down their arms, chest, midriff, and hips. Slowly they began to lower back down to the floor rolling their bellies and hips back and forth as they went.

When they were half way down they arched their backs backwards with one arm out in front of them and the other behind their heads. Never stopping the roll of their hips. They closed their eyes before opening them again into their husband's. Pulling back from their lean they then continued to the floor to lie down completely. While they were on the floor they lifted up their hips into the air rolling them up and down seductively. They ran their hands up and down their bodies as they went making the crowds once again go crazy. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

He didn't like the hungry eyes of the men in the room staring at his wife but he didn't want her to stop either. They rolled and danced along the floor continuing to seduce their husbands. Their hair and strips of their chiffon bikini skirt lay around them. Before coming back up they again raised their hands along their faces and through their hair. Their bodies began to become sweaty from dancing and their breathing was becoming faster. Slowly they picked themselves off of the floor and rolled onto their hands and knees as they slowly rolled their necks.

Their hair fell over their heads and back over their shoulders. As they danced in their dog pose position they rolled their hips and closed their eyes with open mouths giving them a face of seduction. Men howled throughout the crowd as they danced. Eventually the music began to slow so they picked them selves back up and got into position for the next song. They picked up two chime bells in each hand and laid matching chiffon scarves over their arms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were breathing hard and were painfully hard.

Their members heads were tented in their pants and with them sitting in the middle of the room with nothing in front of them they were blatantly obvious. The need to touch themselves to relieve their ache was very tempting but they did not want to embarrass themselves or their wives by doing so. As they continued to watch their wives dance their desires continued to grow. It became hard for them to stifle their moans and mewls of sexual frustration. When the song came to an end they were both relieved but also wanted to continue watching their bedlah'd wives dance. Lucky for them they still had an entire new show that was about to begin.

(*** _Two Gypsies Solace (Tribal)_ ***)

With the music beginning again Kagome and Kikyo turned to look at each other and began to dance. Their movements mimicked the other in perfect symmetry. They brought their arms up over their heads as one leg bent at the knee and was lifted to rest its foot on the side of the other legs knee. Slowly bending the supporting leg they begin to roll their bellies slowly. Straightening their supporting leg they then unbent the one resting on its side out to their side and point the toes as the clang the chimes in their fingers. When the drums began to pick up they quickly brought their leg down from the air in front of them and begin to shake their hips to the beat.

Their hips beat fast and their breasts lightly bounced with the beat. The strips on their bikini skirt floated about them as they moved around the floor. Their hands with the bells rolled and swayed about their bodies. Their wrists would roll with the extension of their arms and as they walked they seemed to bounce. The beads, coins, and jewels on their belts jingled and the bangles on their ankles rung when they stepped. The room was filled with their chimes and drums. As they spun their hair would fly out behind them casting dark red, blue, and purple shades about their heads from the light given off by the oil lit room. They rolled their stomachs quick with the beat as their hips and breasts shimmied and shacked.

As they continued to move quickly around the floor the audience began to clap along with the beat. The energy in the room was electric. They danced in circles around their husbands slowly getting tighter and tighter around them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat up in their chairs as they craned their necks and turned their backs to keep their eyes on their wives as they spun around them. They became entranced with each other never wanting to take their eyes off of them. The steady drums and the claps from the crowd made their air in the room vibrate with energy. Kagome and Kikyo stopped circling them as they danced and came to stand in front on them.

Kagome was in front of Sesshomaru and Kikyo was in front of Inuyasha. They had once foot in front of them causing their bodies to twist at the waist. They shacked their hips with the beat as their stomachs continued to roll. Their breasts lightly bounced in their cabaret top's cups. The strands of beads along their breasts shimmered as they moved. Being this close to each other they could see how their dancing had pleasured their husbands and they can see them both heavily breathing with light sweat on their brows. They then dance around the backs of their husbands as they dangle the chiffon scarves over their fronts and slowly slide them up their bodies.

The gentle motion of the fabric lightly touching their heated skin made them both release as soft moan from their lips. Once the scarf was all the way up their husbands fronts the now sister-in-laws pull them over their husbands shoulders and tie their hands behind their backs with the scarfs. With their hands now bound behind their backs Kagome and Kikyo return to stand in front of them as the song once again begins to slow preparing for the next song. It was torture for the brothers and very erotic as their wives danced. Now having their hands tied lightly behind them they didn't know how much longer they would last.

Kagome and Kikyo were breathing heavily and their breasts were rising with their chests. They were sweaty and the smell of their desire began to float into their husband's noses. Their hair was messy for swinging their heads and strands were starting to stick together from their sweat. Their makeup was starting to smear on their faces and their lips were parted as they took in rugged breaths. They looked like they had just went through rough hot sex and were asking their husbands for more. It was then the last dance song began to play as Kikyo and Kagome moved into their husband's laps and began to seduce them once more.

(*** _Solace: Khatar_ ***)

The music started off slowly but built the energy back up. As it did Kagome and Kikyo began to dance in front of their husbands. As they danced they lightly touched and ran their hands up and down their legs earning soft moans and grunts. Seeing how sweaty and bothered Sesshomaru was getting Kagome licks her lips as she watches a bead of sweat roll down his neck. She then moves her body to lean forward between his legs. She slides her hands up the sides of his bound arms until she reaches his shoulders. She looks him in the eye before lowering her mouth and licking and kissing up his neck savoring in his spicy taste.

Sesshomaru gasps as she continues to devour his neck and run her hands over his arms, chest, lower abs and legs. His body was on fire. Kikyo kneels before Inuyasha and slowly slides her hands up his thighs before stopping just under his member. The neglect of her hand on him makes him throw his head back in sexual frustration. Kikyo then leans forward and begins to kiss up his abs, chest, neck and then jaw line until she captures his lips in a searing kiss. They moan into each other's mouths at their final unity. Their kiss was hungry and deep. As her hands stroked up and down his chest until they finally make their ways south.

There one of her fingers lightly brushes over the top of his member. The erotic feeling caused him to hiss against her mouth. Kagome and Kikyo pull their mouths away from their husbands as they begin to shimmy their breasts in their faces and shake the side of their hip into their inner thighs almost close enough to relieve their members. Turning around they bend over slightly and begin to shake their behinds in their faces. While they are bent over they run their hands up and down their lower legs giving their entire body attention. Straightening up they begin to give their husbands lap dances.

The lightly sit on their husbands laps to where the shaking of their hips lightly brush against their member's but not hard enough to relieve the ache. As they lightly grinded on their members they arched their backs back, twist their necks around and watch their husbands faces. They were scrunched with closed eyes, clenched teeth, sexual frustration and pleasure. Kagome brings one oh her hands around and lightly strokes the side of Sesshomaru's face. He opens his eyes and their eyes lock before she leans in and kisses his awaiting lips. They breath harshly through their kisses and their sexual tension fills the air.

The crowd was entranced by the erotic dancing and were enjoying watching their King and new Lord being tortured by their wives. They then left their husbands laps and returned standing in front of them as they began running their hands all over their bodies as they rolled their hips and abs. Their hands went in their hair, across their breasts, over the front of their sex and down their arms, legs and hips. Kagome and Kikyo's needs were becoming unbearable. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw them begin to keep their legs closer together as they danced trying to relieve some of their inner heat with little success.

As they rubbed their legs the heat only continued to build and this caused them both start to elicit small mewls from their self-educed pleasure as they continued to dance. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were dying to get free of their bonds. They couldn't let them pleasure themselves in front of them! That was their jobs to relieve their ache! Lucky for them the last of the song finally ended as the crowd erupted in cheers and howls. This show by their Queen and Princess would forever be remembered. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly untied their arms from around their backs and rushed over to their women.

Inuyasha and Kikyo quickly leave the dance floor and disappear as Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Kagome tightly and thanks everyone for their attendance of their wedding and for them to continue enjoying the celebration. After he is finished they quickly leave the dance floor, go out the banquet hall doors and run off towards their bedchamber to relieve their pent-up desires. Sesshomaru throws the doors open and Kagome leaps into his arms straddling his hips. Although this isn't their first union together this night will be their first of many as husband and wife and they were going to hit the ground running with everything they had to make tonight special and to finally be together forever.

[End of chapter 24]

 **Authors Note:**

*Warning next chapter lemons. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and write a review! Hope you are enjoying the story, more to come! Thanks for reading and following along.


	26. Together At Last

**Warning:** LEMON/Adult Content in chapter

 **The Heart of the Nile:** Together At Last

Sesshomaru swings open his bedroom door as Kagome jumps into his chest, wraps her legs around his waist and begins to grind herself into him. They kisses were desperate and needy and their hands ran up and down their bodies frantically. Sesshomaru leans Kagome's back into the wall next to the door and begins to dry hump her as she grinds on him. Their moans and grunts fill the air as their need for release builds once more. With their lips locked in needy kisses Sesshomaru sips his hand under her bra top and captures her breast in his hand. He gropes her breast firmly in his hand and pinches her nub almost painfully with his fingers.

Kagome throws her head back in bliss at the feeling and releases and throaty moan into the air. Sesshomaru kisses down her jaw and sucks hard and nips all around her neck and behind her ear leaving pink marks as he goes. Kagome's hands and fingers run down his back, shoulders, and then back up into his hair were she pulls and digs into him. Sesshomaru's other hand goes down her back were he finds he hip and kneads it in his hand. Their dry humping was hard and their heat soaked into each other's cloths. Sesshomaru brings his hand from her breast and to her back and unhooks her top causing it to fall loosely down on her shoulders.

Kagome pulls her arms back from around him and slips the top off her arms. Sesshomaru then bends down, captures her breast into his mouth and sucks hard. He licks and nips, and pulls the nipple with his teeth and lips. The feeling drove Kagome wild as she tossed her head from side to side as she cried out.

"Please… Sesshomaru please…" she cried.

"Tell this one what you need…" Sesshomaru said while giving her breast attention.

"I need… Ah!... I need... you!" she said through rugged breaths and passion.

Sesshomaru continued to torture her breast as his other hand kneads her backside. He then began to pull off her bikini skirt from around her waist. Holding her up with one arm he then pulls her legs from around his waist, tugs the skirt from her hips and then he drops to his knees and wraps her legs over his shoulders. With his hands under her legs and all her weight resting on his shoulders he leans her back onto the wall he then slides his tongue into her dripping wet sex. Kagome throws her head back against the wall as her hands dig into his scalp. His tongue curls inside and tastes ever inch it can reach.

"AH! UH…. Sess.. Uh! Don't… stop!" Kagome cried. Her hands pulled his face deeper into her as he began to pick up the pace with his tongue. He twisted, rolled, stroked, rubbed, nipped, sucked, and kissed her flower.

Sesshomaru then brought his arm out from under one of her legs and rubbed his thumb against her causing her channel to tighten quickly spilling her juices into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth. Kagome cries out as she rides out her orgasm. After licking and sucking everything she had to offer him Sesshomaru then unwraps her legs from around his shoulders as the then wraps her legs back around his waist before walking over to his bed.

Laying Kagome onto the bed Sesshomaru starts to take off his sandals, white robe and cotton pants. Kagome sits up on her elbows as she watches him undress. His body was sweaty like hers and she could see his member was very large and painfully swollen with need through his pants. As he began to reach for his pants Kagome replaced his with hers and loosened them causing them fell to the floor. Kagome then leans forward gently taking hold of his member into her mouth and begins to lick and suck on his head. Sesshomaru who was kneeling on the bed threw his head back in bliss as his eyes rolled back and he clenched his teeth with a hiss.

She then took one of her tiny hands and wrapped its delicate fingers around the base and began to stroke. Taking in more of his head into her mouth what didn't fit she held in her hand. Sesshomaru pulled her hair in his hands as he helped move her head to the pace he desired. Her head bobbed up and down and the sound of her slick mouth sliding up and down him filled the air with his rubbed breaths and moans. Kagome then pulled her mouth away from his member and then licked underneath. Sucking on his sack she then blew on his tip before taking him again in her mouth and moaning. The vibrations earned her a deep moan from him. She then bobbed a few more times before pulling her mouth away from him and lightly biting the tip. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore.

He lightly pushed her shoulders away from him and lowered he back onto the pillows. Taking two of his fingers he then enters her channel once more and builds her channel. He pumps at a rapid pace as he watches her face scrunch and listens to her small cries of pleasure. He then adds his third finger building her back up before pulling them out and plunging himself into her filling her fully. Her hips wrap around his tightly as they rock back and forth quickly. The wet sounds of his cock rocking back and forth and the smell of their sex filled the air. Sesshomaru lifts one of her legs up and rest it onto his shoulder as he picks up the pace and deepens his thrusts.

"Uhhhh! Oh… Ah! Sessho… Uh! That feels…. so.. uh… good!" Kagome cried.

"Tell this one…. Guh! How you want it… uh… ah" Sesshomaru grunted through his thrusts before kissing along her neck and gripped her hips tightly.

"Faster… I… Uh ah! I… I need it… uhhhhh! I need it… faster!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then pulled away from her neck as he kissed down her collarbone, breast, and then stomach before sitting up and pulling out of her. Kagome cried out at the lose of him but was quickly distracted as Sesshomaru then rolled her onto her belly lifted her butt into the air before plunging into her with a hard trust. They both moaned loudly in ecstasy. Kagome props herself up onto her elbows as Sesshomaru pulled her butt flush up against him making him go deeper into her and grips her hips firmly in his hands. He then begins to slowly pull in and out of her as he picks up the rhythm again. This new angle allowed him to hit deeper into her like he never had done before.

Kagome's channels instantly become on fire and she soon spills over him as another orgasm hits her. She throws her head back and cries out as he continues to pound into her making her orgasm stronger and last longer than the last. Sesshomaru was in heaven. Her channel continued to spasm and squeeze him as she orgasmed around him. As he rammed into her he watched as his cock slide in and out of her and her juices from her orgasm ran down their legs. He knew he was close to his finish as his lower back began to burn and his cock began to swell larger. Picking up the pace again Kagome barriers her face into the pillow as the heat builds inside her again.

Because she just had an orgasm her body was already stimulated and sensitive to his touch. With him picking up the pace and hitting her in her g-spot over and over again with hard thrusts she knew she wouldn't last much longer. She could feel him hardening and expanding inside her channel and knew he was close to his end too. Sesshomaru then reached up under her waist lifting her hips higher up off of the bed and deeper into his thrusts. Kagome gripped the sheets for dear life as her channels one last time tightly squeezed around his cock as she reached her end. All of her energy left her body as she tingled and buzzed from her orgasm. She was numb and was seeing white as her eyes lost their vision from their lovemaking.

Sesshomaru felt her channel tightening so he picked up the pace again. He could feel his balls smacking into her as their wet flesh hit over and over again. Her channel then squeezed him one last time as his balls lifted up and his hot seed flooded into her womb. He kept spilling his seed for what felt like a millennia as he continued to ride her making his orgasm and rush last longer. He couldn't see anything and he was completely numb. That was the strongest orgasm he had every experienced and he knew it would be impossible for her to have not of gotten pregnant from their union. He could feel her tight channel still sucking him dry as he finally gained his vision back and his buzz began to fade to a soft numb.

Looking down at Kagome he can tell they are both physically spent. They both were sweaty, sticky with their juices, soar, and exhausted from their long day of celebrating and lovemaking. Feeling that his member is still heavily swollen inside her he slowly lowers them down to the bed as he spooned her from behind with him remaining inside. He pulls the covers up and over them as he lightly runs his hands up and down her sides and arms and he holds her close. Slowly their breathing slows down and his member releases inside allowing him to pull out. As he does he feels her channel lose more of their juices onto the bed and down their legs. Holding her tight he kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Remind me to thank my brother for making you angry." Sesshomaru said jokingly along her ear. Kagome lightly chuckled as she turned from her side to look at him and laid her head on top his chest. She lightly ran her fingers along his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Did you like what Kikyo and I worked on all week?" Kagome asked softly.

"Too much…" Sesshomaru said. "This one didn't like the other men watching you though. This Sesshomaru thinks next time it should be just between us." Then he looked into Kagome's face before kissing lightly on her lips.

"Next time?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow and seductive smirk on her face.

"Would you allow this one another chance to see you dance?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

"I'd like that.' Kagome said softly as she hugged him closely at his side. "Besides we have until the end of our days together now."

Sesshomaru held her closer after she said that. They were finally married and could begin their lives together as husband and wife. There was no more searching for the treasure, no more curses, no more enslavement, and no more wars. They could finally build the lives they had always dreamed of together. They could build a family, build their kingdom together, and grow old together. By how tonight transpired Sesshomaru didn't think they would have to wait long for a child. All that was left to complete his duty as Pharaoh was to produce a son. As they held each other close they looked into the stars through his balcony doors as they had done so many times before. They then fell asleep holding each other in a loving embrace. His white hair blending in with her black around their sleeping forms. The Sun King and his Moon Queen were together at last.

[End of Chapter 25]

 **Authors Note:**

*Wait! Its not over yet! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and write a review! Hope you are enjoying the story, more chapters to come! Thanks for reading and following along.


	27. Saeada's Lullaby

**While reading:** Listen to " _Inuyasha Lullaby (Full)"_ on YouTube. When you see this symbol, (***) start to play specific piece when written. When you see this symbol, (xxx) stop playing the music. This is not my channel nor do I have rights to the soundtracks/movie but I think it adds a great atmosphere while reading. Enjoy!

 **The Heart of the Nile:** Saeada's Lullaby

[8 Month's Later]

Kagome and Kikyo sat around the pond in the papyrus wing with their feet dangling in the water. The sun was high in the sky and there was a light breeze in the air as it gently blew through the wing. Kikyo was holding her now two-month-old baby girl as she slept in her arms. No one was in this part of the palace and it was a quiet and peaceful. Since giving birth to little Saeada Kikyo hasn't strayed too far from her bedchambers. With her daughter now being almost 3 month's old and the palace peaceful she felt comfortable enough to join her sister-in-law for the afternoon. As they sat in the sun little Saeada began to wake in her arms. She had soft black fuzzy hair on the top of her little head, honey brown eyes and a small button nose.

(*** _Inuyasha Lullaby_ ***)

She soon became fussy in her mother's arms so Kikyo pulled the top of her dress down exposing her swollen breast with milk and began to feed her. She laid a thin scarf over top of her tiny body giving her shade from the sun as she began to sing a lullaby to her little princess. As she sang her daughter's eyes began to droop and flutter and made little grunting noises as she ate. Her little legs and toes wiggled under the scarf and her tiny hand and plump stubby fingers lay lightly above her mother's chest. While Kikyo sang she slowly rocked from side to side until little Saeada's mouth dropped away from her breast with pouty lips sound asleep once more.

While she continued to sing Kagome leaned her head back against one of the pillars by the pond and closed her eyes. It was then Inuyasha walked into the wing. His breath caught at the beautiful scene before him. Kikyo was glowing in the sunlight as she sang to their firstborn. She looked so beautiful sitting there rocking back and forth. Her hair had fallen about them and her angelic face was softly smiling as she watched their daughter sleep. Inuyasha's heart was full as he listened to her sing. He loved the sound of her voice. He then quietly came up behind her and held her as she finished her song. Kikyo leaned back into his chest and rested her cheek against his chin as they watched little Saeada dream.

She was the perfect combination of the two of them. The shape of her face, color of her hair and little nose were just like her and her eyes, ears and attitude were just like her father. She was their little "happiness." It was then they heard light snoring next to them and they looked up to see that Kagome had fallen asleep against the pillar. Inuyasha got up from behind his wife, grabbed one of the long floor pillows from the corner of the room and gently laid his sister-in-law across it. Turning to his wife he said in a hushed tone,

"Do you need help getting up? We need to start heading over to the temple so High Priest Miroku can bless the baby.

"Yes, if you don't mind but Inuyasha we can't just leave her here." Kikyo said softly so not to wake their daughter in her arms.

"We'll go find a servant on the way out to go tell my brother she's in here. He'll come take care of her. Now come on love we don't want to keep them waiting." Inuyasha whispered as he went behind his wife helping her to stand and making their way out of the wing.

As they walked through the halls they ran into a servant and told them to go find Pharaoh and to tell him that his wife had fallen asleep by the pond in the papyrus wing. After they saw the servant leave to go find their brother they walked out of the palace gates, stepped into their golden chariot and made their way off to the Temple of Ra for their daughter's blessing ceremony. Sesshomaru was in another uneventful meeting with his elders when the servant walked in and bowed before relaying Inuyasha's message. Not wanting to leave her vulnerable and alone he concluded the meeting and made his way over to the papyrus wing.

Walking through the doors he lets out a light gasp like his brother had as he took in the vision of his wife sleeping in the sunlight by the pond. The sunlight shown in the water making it's reflection bounce along her body. As it reflected it shimmered making her glow. She was lying on her side with one arm above her head and the other lying next to her face. Her dark black hair lay about her giving her a dark halo against the light. She was dressed in a thin light blue cotton bra top and skirt showing her midriff. The top's back went to her hips and fanned out in the front showing her midriff making a v-shape.

The exposed v-shape was held together between the breasts and it showed her now heavily 8 month along swollen tummy. He thought it was cute how her belly button had popped out as the months had passed and loved holding her from behind while running his hands along her sides. The overall pregnancy had gone relatively smooth except her poor lower back and feet were extremely soar and swollen. She also had a hard time sleeping at night because their baby loved to keep her awake as it danced about inside her. Sesshomaru quietly made his way over to her and sat on the floor behind her. Leaning forward slightly he looks down into her sleeping face.

Her cheeks had a light pink tint from lying in the sun and her rose-pink lips were slightly parted as she slowly breathed in and out in her sleep. He lightly brushed her chin and cheek with the back of his hand before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Kagome took in a deep breath though her nose as she began to wake up from her nap and fluttered her beautiful blue eyes open. She saw Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye sitting behind her so she leaned her back onto his legs. Looking up into his face through sleepy eyes she brings up a hand and rubs the sleep away before taking in another deep breath and saying groggily,

"Hi…."

"Hi." He said back with a light smile.

Sesshomaru leans forward and kisses her lips. Pulling his lips back he then gently lifts her back up off of the pillow and brings it to rest on his chest. He places his chin on her shoulder looking down at her tummy over he swollen breasts and lays his hands on top of Kagome's around her swollen belly. His heart was warm as he held her and their unborn child. She takes hold of his hands and runs them in light circles along her sides as they sat there in silence enjoying being together in the peaceful wing. Their little baby's foot suddenly kicked under their hands making its presence known. This sudden kick causes Sesshomaru to lightly chuckle next to her ear. Kagome was due in little over three weeks time and the entire kingdom was counting down the days.

Kagome became pregnant on their wedding night just as Sesshomaru predicted. With this being Kagome's first child they were taking everything with caution and waited till she was at least three months along before they made her pregnancy public. Sesshomaru didn't show it but he was a mess of emotions and was very worried about her delivery. He had already lost her once and she was very swollen with child, which meant she would be giving birth to a very healthy baby. Giving birth to such a large child would be very dangerous with her being so petite in stature. He didn't think he would be able to bare it if he lost her again and knowing that his sword wouldn't help make it worse. The healers told her to be extremely careful the last few weeks and to take it easy.

"How are you feeling today, my Lady?" asked Sesshomaru before kissing the side of her head and burring his nose into her silky smooth hair.

"I am doing ok my lower back is a little soar and our baby has not been as active today, which probably means that I will need to stay by our bedchambers till it is born. I believe my body is preparing itself for the delivery," said Kagome as she leaned back into his chest.

"Hn, I will be sure to have a healer on hand at all times. Thank you for letting me know. Would you like me to massage your back?" he asked.

"Yes… please!" Kagome said exhaustedly. She then scooted her butt forward between his legs giving him room for his arms to massage along her back.

Sesshomaru then began to work his magic. His strong hands kneaded their way along her shoulders, spine and lower back. He worked his thumbs into her knots earning soft moans of pleasure from his exhausted, soar, heavily pregnant wife. After about 15 minuets of Sesshomaru working his callused hands into his wife's back, shoulders and neck she was loose as puddy. Kissing her on the neck before wrapping his arms around once more he then runs his hands up and down her sides and along her tummy. Kagome felt so much better and was falling asleep against his chest as he rubbed her sides. Seeing his sleep deprived wife falling asleep in his arms he slowly puts one arm under her legs before rising holding her bridal style.

He rests her sleeping head against his chest before walking out the door and into his bedchamber. Before lying her down in their bed and covering her with the sheet, he kisses her cheek and stares down at her sleeping face lovingly. The sun was setting in the sky and was casting shadows and the colors of the sunset filled the room with warmth. Sesshomaru stepped out of the door a moment, called a servant and asked them to bring them their meals to his room. While he waits he climbs into bed next to her, rests his head in his hand and watches her sleep. They had planned on joining his brother and sister-in-law at the temple for the ceremony but after hearing the healers tell her to take it easy he didn't dare let her leave their bedchambers.

He would be sure to keep her there until after their child is born and she has recovered. He wouldn't risk it and he would be a mess until it was all said and done. As beautiful as she was pregnant his anxiety was starting to get to him and he didn't know how much longer it would be before he snapped. The servant then came in, left their dinner on his desk before leaving them for the evening. He left her to sleep as he ate on the balcony. Looking up into the sky has watches a shooting star fly across the evening sky. Not wanting to waste the opportunity he prayed to the gods and made a wish that his unborn child and wife will survive the delivery. Once he is done eating his meal he returns to the bed, curls up behind his wife and falls asleep.

Kagome like most pregnant women were up and down all night going to the bathroom. She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep and couldn't find a comfortable position. When the sun was beginning to rise her lower back pain got stronger and a slight pressure built between her legs. Not feeling any false contractions she ignored the pain and fell back asleep. An hour later Sesshomaru wakes up stirring her from sleep. He then kisses her lips before getting ready for the day and leaving her to rest in their bed. Kagome rests for another 20 minuets before a servant walked in asking if she needed anything. Kagome feeling her pain and pressure again asks the servant to run the bathing tub with hot water for her to relax in.

Once the servant fixed the bath Kagome got into the heated water. After sending the servant on their way she relaxed in the hot water. Its heat soon seeped into her aching body causing Kagome to release a happy sigh. She was pouring water down her back when a sudden a sharp pain runs down her side. The sensation caught her off guard causing her to gasp in both shock and pain. She sat there stunned on what just happened until 5 minuets later it happened again. She was about to get out of the water and call for a healer when the she felt the pressure between her legs release. Her eyes widened in horror when the water turned a light pink and an unbearable pain raced down her back. Her water had just broke…

[End of Chapter 26]

 **Authors Note:**

*Saeada ( _Sah eh Duh_ ) – means happiness in Arabic (سعادة)

*Thanks for reading! Please write a review on what you thought. More chapters to come!


	28. Honor and Protect

**The Heart of the Nile:** Honor and Protect

"No! Its too early!" cried Kagome as tears began to run down her face. She wasn't due for almost another month and she was afraid something terrible was happening to her baby. "Please gods no! You can't come out yet! Oh gods please help me!"

Pain shoots down her tummy making her cry out and her heart begins to race. She tried to get out of the water but the pain was too much. She cries out for help but no one answered or came to her aid. She was terrified. She was all alone delivering her first child and no one was there to help her. It was already a dangerous pregnancy because of the size of the baby so she knew if she didn't get help soon they would die. Twenty minuets had gone by and her contractions continued to more painful and her cries of pain fill the air unanswered. She was still sitting in the tub as it had lost its heat and she was now shivering with pruned fingers and had quivering purple lips.

She could feel the pressure build in lower body as her contractions become closer and closer together. Finally a servant heard one of her cries and came into the room to check on her. When they didn't see her in the main part of the wing they thought they misheard something and began to walk towards the door. When they heard another cry of pain they rushed over to the bathing room and found her shivering in the tub and heavily breathing from labor. The servant then tells her to hold tight as they race to the door to scream down the hall. Their screams were heard by another servant who alerts the guards to go find Sesshomaru and to bring the healers immediately.

The servant then carefully lifted her out of the tub and noticed that the baby was well on its way. Once Kagome was laid on the bed they laid a sheet over top of her naked form and gently rub circles along her back, held her hand and told her encouraging words. Sesshomaru was in a meeting with Inuyasha and the elders discussing the progress of the Southern Kingdom when the servant Jaken burst through the room and yelled that Kagome had gone into labor and to find the healers right away. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru burst out of the room with Jaken fast on their heals. As they ran Jaken informed them that she had been found in the bathing tub and it appeared that she had been in labor by herself for over an hour!

Inuyasha looked over to his brother as they ran and for the first time in his life he saw fear in his brothers face. He was very pale, almost greenish-gray in color. He himself felt sick to his stomach with the thought of Kagome being by herself in labor for over an hour. Anything could have happened and she could still be very much in danger. They burst through the door and were instantly greeted by her screaming and servants rushing about the room with hot water basins and towels. Kikyo had arrived just before them and was sitting on the bed next to her helping her through her contraction. Sesshomaru came up on the side of the bed, took her hand and looked into her sickly face.

Kagome was feverish and clammy. She had sweat on her face and her breathing was hard. Her lips were still slightly purple from being in the bathing tub and she was slightly shivering from her damp hair and wet sheet. Sesshomaru thought he was going to explode. She looked so weak and he was terrified if she was going to make it or not. He should have never listened to her warning and never left her side. It was then the healers arrived and ushered out Inuyasha, Kikyo and the servants who had been helping until they arrived. They were about to send Sesshomaru out when he gave them a look that told them otherwise. The healers removed her soaking wet sheet and replaced it with a dry blanket to help warm her up.

They then had Sesshomaru come up behind her to support her back and to give her some of his body heat. With Kagome now resting on her husbands chest her hands gripped his raised knees one both her sides and she continued to work through the pain. With the healers helping coach her and the now warm blanket and extra body heat Kagome's labor slowly progressed in the right direction. Hours went by as she struggled through the pain. The healers could finally see the crown of the baby and told her it wouldn't be much longer. Sesshomaru rubbed her arms, kissed her shoulders, neck, cheek, and forehead the entire time as she contracted.

He would whisper sweet words of encouragement and tell her how much he was proud, sorry and loved her. After another hour of pushing Kagome pushed one final time and the baby's head and shoulders passed allowing the rest of the baby to follow right after. Water and blood poured from her as the pressure finally released. Little cries were heard in the room as they cut its cord and rushed to wash the birth off. Once the baby was clean they wrapped it in a soft yellow blanket and brought it over to the resting couple on the bed. The healer helped Kagome learn how to hold the little bundle in her arms arms as she said,

"Congratulations, it's a boy! The line of King' s will continue onto another generation." After the announcement was made loud hoots and hollers were heard all over the room as they celebrated.

One of the assistants ran over to the door and shouted the successful delivery and the sex of the baby causing the rest of the palace to erupt in celebration. All was going well until Kagome began to hunch over in pain again as a healer took the baby from her arms, passed him to a servant to watch over in the corner, and began checking over her. Kagome began to pass more water and blood as she worked through the pain. The healer than placed their hands inside her and checked to feel for tearing. It was there she felt a blockage in the way.

"Hold up ladies we're not through yet." The head healer said. The bed then was surrounded by her assistants once more as they began to replace the basins with clean water and ran for more towels. Kagome cried out in pain again as her breathing once more picked up.

"What do you mean its not over yet? Is my wife ok? What is going on?" Sesshomaru yelled as he held onto Kagome tightly from behind. She was feverish and was very weak from giving birth. He didn't know what was going on and did not like the head healers tone.

"She's doing alright for right now but I'm afraid she is not finished. You my dear Pharaoh have given our Queen another child and it is on the way as we speak."

Kagome then screamed and clutched her body once more as her body prepared itself for another child to pass from her womb. Sesshomaru was speechless. He was excited for another child on the way but he wasn't sure Kagome would be strong enough to endure another delivery. She was already so weak and sick. He made the decision right there to do everything he could to help Kagome along with this delivery. Since watching most of his firstborn's just moments ago he knew what to expect and readied himself past the shock, fear and nausea. Holding her tightly he ran his hands up and down her arms as she gripped his legs tightly once more. He could already see bruising on them but he didn't care. She needed him. He kissed her again and whispered sweet words.

He rubbed her tummy and shoulders as she came out of her pushing. This child was coming a lot faster than the first and was already in the beginning stages of crowning. However the head healer noticed it was stuck on its umbilical cord and quickly had Kagome get up onto her hands and knees. Kagome's legs and arms were shaking as she pushed through the exhaustion and pain. She had to get her baby out even if it killed her. She would do anything to save her baby. Sesshomaru knelt on the bed next to her and rubbed one hand up and down her back as his other arm helped support her tired weight. Soon the baby's head was passed and Sesshomaru watched in fascination and pride as the rest of his other son was born from his mother.

"Another boy! The gods be praised! Both healthy as can be!" cried the head healer as she passed him back to be cleaned. Once again the news spread quickly of the other prince being born and the palace was shouting and dancing in celebration.

After passing her afterbirth Kagome passed out on the bed. Seeing that she was not responding to their calls and continued to leak water and blood they quickly went into examine. They needed to stop the bleeding quickly or she would die. The healers who were not around the bed then lead Sesshomaru over to a chair in the corner and placed both of his sons into his arms. They then quickly went to Kagome's aid as they did everything they could to stop the bleeding. She had already lost too much and they were afraid she was going to bleed out. Sesshomaru just sat in the corner holding his sons. He wanted to be there and support his wife but he could tell by the body language of the healers this was very serious and he needed to stay out of the way.

They moved about the room with towels, medicines, and clean water basins as they tried to heal his wife. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew something wasn't right because the room was very quiet and the head healer was only giving out commands for her assistants to hand her different items. Looking away from them momentarily as they worked he looked down into his twin sons squirming faces. They were both about 9 pounds each and were identical except his oldest who was wrapped in yellow had white hair and blue eyes and his second son was wrapped in green with black hair and yellow eyes. They were a perfect blend of both he and his wife. He was instantly in love with them both.

They had their eyes closed at the moment as they scrunched their faces unhappily, wiggled in their blankets and made little grunting noises. They were hungry and would soon cry for their mother. Looking away from his sons he sees that the healer's body langue has changed to be more relaxed. Whatever they did they fixed the problem and he assumed Kagome was going to be ok. Just when he was about to ask one of them about the status of his wife the head healer moved away from the bed, covered his now sleeping wife's body back up with another clean blanket and walked over to him. She then told him what had happened and how she had stopped the bleeding just in time.

She then told him she needed to stay on bed rest for the next couple of weeks before instructing him how to help his wife breastfeed. After telling him to call for her if she needed anything and that she would be checking on them in a few days she collecting her healing materials and summoned the rest of her assistants out of their room. Leaving the new little family alone for the first time. Sesshomaru quietly walked over to their bed, sat with his back against the bedframe and laid both of his sons out in front of him to watch. They were falling asleep and he hoped they would stay asleep allowing their mother some needed rest. Looking at his wife he was grateful he was sitting on the bed otherwise his legs would have given out from under him.

She was deathly pale from her blood loss. Her face was flushed with fever and had a light sweat on her brow. Hearing his brother and sister-in-law talking to the healer outside the door he slips off of the bed, made sure his sons wouldn't roll off and quietly walked towards the door. Stepping out he sends Kikyo in to sit with Kagome while he talks with his brother. Once seeing Kikyo go through the door everything that had just happened suddenly hits him and he runs over to a large pot in the corner and vomits. His brother runs by his side and pulls his hair back as he again vomits into the pot with shaking shoulders and a vise grip on its rim.

"Wow, brother you alright? What the hell's wrong with you? Did something happen to Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru wiped his hand on his lip removing the last of his spit. He turns his exhausted and emotionally drained face towards his brother making his brother nervous about what he was about to say. Inuyasha had never seen his brother like this except the day Kagome had died and he prayed to the gods she was alright. He loved his brother but knew him to be an emotionless ass and for him to show such emotion towards Kagome he knew that he loved her deeply. He knew if she were to die again he wouldn't probably survive another loss. Sesshomaru then took in a deep breath, looked out in front of him before leaning into his grip on the large pots rim.

"She was very weak through the hole delivery after being stuck in the damn bathing tub by herself for her first hour of labor. The first delivery went fine once the healers got there but our second son got caught up on his umbilical cord making Kagome have to go on her hands and knees to deliver him. The healer said by flipping she must have torn a small part of her womb's lining inside her. As she continued to push him out the tear split causing her to bleed. After she passed our second son she lost consciousness and was bleeding profusely. I didn't know this at the time when they distracted me by handing me my sons and they went to work on her. I sat in the corner watching them as they tried to stop the bleeding. I've never felt so useless." Sesshomaru said almost on the brink of tears.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do and he wasn't sure what his brother was telling him but he didn't like what he was hearing. As his brother continued to tell him what had happened to Kagome his heart dropped into his stomach. Now he knew why his brother was so upset. Not only was he emotional about her being in labor but she had gave birth to two healthy sized sons and was very ill from her first hour of labor. On top of her heavy bleeding. Inuyasha just stood there and listened as his brother confided in him. It wasn't often his brother was this open with him. When he did Inuyasha made sure to be respectful of his brother so he could always be honest with him without fear of judgment. Being royalty you always had to be at your strongest and so in private they both did this for each other and it made their bond stronger as brothers. Sesshomaru then continued his story by saying,

"After a while of sitting there with my sons the head healer walked over to me an told me what happened. My wife almost died again right in front of me and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it. If the healer hadn't….."

He sucked in a staggered breath and continued by saying,

"If the healer hadn't of caught it in time my sons wouldn't have a mother. I've watched my wife die once already Inuyasha. I do not think I can do it again." Sesshomaru finished before leaning over the pot again hid his face with the vale of his silver hair and empting his stomach once more.

Inuyasha placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he worked through the remaining adrenaline and emotions through his system. They both did not want to go back into his room without being completely ready. Once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cleared out a few more things and his stomach and adrenalin had settled down they walked back into the room were Kikyo was sitting on the bed watching his sleeping sons and wife. After thanking Kikyo and Inuyasha had held both of his nephews they walked out of the door leaving Sesshomaru on the bed watching over his sleeping family. As Inuyasha and Kikyo walked back to their wet-nurse, who was taking care of their daughter, Inuyasha informed Kikyo of everything that had happened. After a while Sesshomaru's sons began to stir in their sleep causing Kagome to wake her drowsy eyes open and take in her first glimpses of her baby boys.

"Can you hand them to me please? I am afraid I do not have the strength to lift them." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru then helped his wife to sit up and laid his sons into their mother's arms. She then pulled down the blanket over her naked body and Sesshomaru told her what the healer instructed him. She soon had them both adjusted and they latched onto her swollen breasts hungrily. Their little arms and legs would kick and squirm against each other. They grunted back and forth having their own little conversation as they ate. Sesshomaru then curled up beside his wife with his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple as they watched their sons eat. It was calm and peaceful on this side of the palace, however they could hear the distant celebration from their balcony of the city bellow.

"I think I know why I could never sleep now." Kagome said with a tired chuckle as she watched her sons kick each other as they ate.

"Hn, indeed. They must have been wrestling the last few months. They will be a handful I can already tell." Sesshomaru said as he took hold of his oldest hand around his pinky.

His hand was so tiny and warm. His bright blue eyes looked up into his gold ones as he ate. A soft smile graced his lip as he looked down at his son. Kagome rested the back of her head on his shoulder as they continued to eat. She was so tired but didn't want to look away from her beautiful boys. No wonder she was as big as a house. She was carrying twins and no one was able to tell her. They had multiple healers tell her she was having one large baby. She couldn't recall any healer telling her differently. It didn't matter now though. They were now safe and were finally together. After a while their little mouths fell from their mother's breasts with full bellies. Their eyes had closed in sleep once more and their little mouths puckered and suckled in their dreams.

"Thank you for being with me while having our sons, I do not think we would have made it if I did not have you there by my side. If we have any more children will you please promise me you will be there with me? You gave me such strength and I felt so loved and supported. It helped with the pain having you here." Kagome said as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"After today I will never leave your side once you tell me your body is ready to deliver again. I am so sorry I was not there for you this morning. So much could have happened and I was not there for you or our sons. I do not think I am ready for us to have another any time soon." Sesshomaru said as he laid his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes enjoying each other's touch.

"Yes, I agree I do not think my body will be ready for a another for a while anyways." Kagome said quickly.

They then leaned in for a kiss as Sesshomaru held his family close. Their kisses were slow and tender. She was alive and they had two beautiful sons. They thanked the gods that they had made it out of it ok and were thankful for the old healer's wisdom and quick work. As they kissed a single tear ran down Kagome's face. She was so thankful for the life she had been given. She was finally free from her curse, had an amazing husband who loved her as much as she loved him and now two perfect sons. When they finally broke from their kiss they returned their gaze back into their sleeping sons.

"What shall we name the next Pharaoh of Egypt and his head of the guard?" asked Kagome.

"The next in line shall be named Malikalsharafkhamun (Mah leek al sha rahf khah muhn). I will be sure to teach him to be a "king" who will hold true to his people with justice and "honor." His brother shall be named, Hamialsalamkhamun (Ha mi al sah lam kha muhn), for he will "protector" not only his brother but also the "peace" and the new hope of our kingdom. They came into this world together and they will continue to be together unlike my father and his younger brother. We shall teach them love and to support each other. With you by my side I know we can guide them to be great." Sesshomaru said looking down at his sons.

"They will be great just as you say and I know you will be a great father. I love you very much my King of the sand and sun and I am so blessed to call you three mine. I want you all to be happy and laugh a lot. I do not know what all will happen as time goes by but I will do my best to always be by your side." Kagome said before lightly kissing her husband on the cheek.

"And I you my Queen of the night. You were sealed by a curse so that one day I could meet you and I was born so that one day I could save you. I love you as well and I praise the gods for you being my destiny." Sesshomaru said before kissing her once more pouring all of his love and happiness.

[Epiloge]

As time went by and their sons grew up, Sesshomaru and Kagome had 5 more children. They ruled Egypt until their son Malikalsharafkhamun stepped into his father's reign of power as Pharaoh before dying in each other's arms in their sleep of old age. The gods had heard their prayers and so neither of them had to live without the other. They raised their sons just as they said they would and their line of Kings continued to rule the land of the sand and sun for many hundreds of years. Their love was painted in the temple and is recorded in Egypt's history. It tells of their great triumph over the wishing stone's curse, the plagues, the great war and of their love conquering the hands of death. They were buried in the Valley of the Kings were they now live happily together forevermore in the afterlife watching their family live on along the river Nile under the Sun and Moon.

[End of The Heart Of The Nile]

 **Authors Note**

Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic story. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm so honored that you read it. If you are willing please let me know what you thought of the story and likes/dislikes. If you like my writing please follow me! I am currently writing another story! Thank you again for all your support and keeping up as I wrote. xx)

Meaning of Sons names: Tried my best with translation

* Maliksharafkhamun (Mah leek al sha rahf khah muhn): King of Honor (ملك الشرف)

* Hamialsalamkhamun (Yah mi al sah lam kha muhn): Protector of Peace (حامي السلام)


End file.
